She can get it!
by atWrestlingLexi
Summary: John doesn't know the meaning of the word relationship he doesn't see the point in them he likes the challenge of getting someone into his bed but will the draft bring his friends wifes friend to the show and will she be able to change his outlook on love
1. you excited for the draft tonight?

_**I know I know, another new story**_

_**I've noticed a few people are doing this type of story for randy im gonna be different and do it with Cena instead**_

_**love for you is my main story, that seems to write itself haha so easy to write that one**_

_**the wrestlers girlfriend, not so much, im finding it hard to write for that, but not going to quit**_

_**and as for this one ive wrote 2 chapters so, hopefully I can carry it on :)**_

_**anyways review alert favourite and enjoy :D**_

**warning: _sex scenes through out some will be detailed, but I will tell you when there's one so you can just skip that part if you don't like reading them_**

* * *

><p>John was laying in bed looking through the gap in the curtains remembering another night with another girl in another city in another hotel room bed<p>

_They arrived at the hotel room and john wasted no time in getting her in to his bedroom he had in his penthouse suite, the best for the Main Event Superstar._

_He pressed his lips against hers roughly, pinning her against the wall. A gasp escaped her lips. He let his hands slowly drift from her shoulders to her cheeks. He started to move his lips with hers. His hand moved down from her cheeks and moved to her ass so he could lift her._

_He started rubbing and squeezing her ass when the kiss soon became more heated. He tightened his grip, eliciting a gasp from her once again. He moaned in her mouth as he led her to the bed. He laid her down, he then climbed on top of her petite body. Their make-out became very intense. He grinded his hips against hers. A moan came from her swollen lips. He smirked and continued to kiss her._

_As they kissed, her hands found themselves at the hem of his shirt. She slid her hands inside the shirt and rubbed his abs._

John was snapped from his thoughts by movement in his bed he turned over to find the girl from his night of passion laying facing him her make up all over her face, not looking to pretty. He pulled a face at the sight before slipping out the bed and making his way to the shower.

* * *

><p>Randy orton and his wife were at the airport picking up there long time friend after her long flight. Sam kept bouncing her leg up and down in anticipation of seeing the girl again it had been awhile a few months in fact.<p>

"cant you keep still" randy said

"oh im sorry for being excited" Sam said turning her head to her husband

randy chuckled and kissed her "you do make me laugh"

she smiled "it's why you married me"

"one of many reasons" randy said before kissing her again

"mi mi" there daughter shouted which caused them to pull away from each other just in time to see her running off through the crowds of people

"alanna" randy shouted standing up

"alanna sweetie come back" Sam said grabbing her bag making off after there fearless 1 year and a half year old

Alanna was pushing her way through the crowds leaving chaos in her wake leaving her frantic parents to apologise for her trying to keep up with there daughter.

"mi mi" there child shouted as she ran to a familiar face.

The familiar face scooped the child up as she ran to them "hello" she smiled at the child

"mi mi" she said putting her head in the women's neck as a sign of affection the women leaned her head against the small girls, she had missed the child more than she thought she had.

"do you have to be so close to my child" randy said "causing her to run off like that" he said with a joking smile

mickie chuckled and gave randy a one armed hug "think of this next time you want me to baby sit"

"but on the other hand" randy said pulling away "love you" he grinned

"mhm thought so" mickie said she then smiled at Sam "have I got gossip for you"

Sam gasped "do tell" she said enthusiastically

"cant it wait till we get to the hotel so I can leave" randy said

Sam shrugged at mickie

"ok fine whatever"

"da da mi mi" alanna said softly

he smiled at his daughter "i can see that baby, you love your aunt mickie don't you"

"ov" the child said trying to move closer into the women

"im surprised she remembers me" mickie said "wait" mickie said with a smile "no one forgets there cool aunt mickie"

"cool isn't a word id use" randy said taking mickie's suitcase and walking away wheeling it behind me

"and to think id missed that" mickie said following on behind with Sam

"you excited for the draft tonight?" she asked

mickie shrugged "i guess, doubt ill come back to raw though, I mean, im in that feud with the bellas"

"you might do" Sam said

"anyways how's this new job of yours"

Sam smiled

"like it huh?" mickie said with a soft chuckle

"you could say that" the viperess said with a smile

* * *

><p>I have plans for this, I just need some people to alert favourite and comment so I know if im heading the right way, I know not really a lot happened but gives you a general idea.<p>

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. play nicely now children

John came out the bathroom to find the girl pulling her shirt on "still here then" he said in a not so pleased tone which the girl didnt seem to pick up on.

She smiled "yeah" she stood up and put her hands together at chest height "i was thinking" John hated it when they thought "want to go grab some breakfast or something"

John faked a smile "i would but its the draft tonight, interviews to do im sorry"

"what about tomorrow?" she said hopefully

"i leave town after raw, im sorry" John said

the girl nodded "oh ok"

"i had a fun night though"

the girl smiled "me to"

"come on ill see you out" John said faking another smile taking her hand loosely and walking her to the door

"bye john" the girl said

"yeah bye" John would say her name but he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was he smiled and as soon as the door was shut it dropped

"why don't understand the meaning of one night stand" he said to himself with a roll of the eyes

* * *

><p>"i don't get it" randy said<p>

"what do you ever get" mickie said playing with alanna and her barbies on the floor

"oh ha ha, I mean, this is your home town, why aren't you staying at your place"

mickie shrugged "dont know"

"your a freak" randy said looking away from the women

"play nicely now children" Sam said walking back into the room "i swear sometimes it feels like I have 3 kids"

"she started it" randy said pointing to mickie

"and I rest my case" Sam said looking at him he just smiled sweetly there was a knock at the door and Sam went to get it

"me?" mickie said "i started it you were the one with the sly comment" she said

"hey John come in" she said he stepped in thanking her "I'd be prepared though its like a war zone" she said with a chuckle walking back in slightly folding her arms watching the seen in front of her John standing next to her

"it's a gimmick randy you don't need to be the viper all the time yanno and quite frankly you couldn't pick a better animal then a snake, please, there hardly invincible" mickie said

"oh and what do you propose I be" randy said

"i dunno something that if you stand on, doesn't die"

"like what?" randy said

"a lion" mickie said waving the barbie towards randy "top of the food chain in Africa"

"if you haven't failed to notice mickie we're in America"

"ok then, a tortoise, you already have the slow thing down"

"are you being serious" randy asked

"hell yeah! The shell can be the hard head you have"

"ok enough" Sam said "i just thought it would be nice to have the two people I care about most together for once but know I cant even have that can i" she then went into the bedroom

"well done idiot" randy said to mickie quietly

"me" mickie whispered "you had to ask for an alternative gimmick here's an idea, think of one your self" mickie whispered getting up and going into the bathroom

"should I ask?" John said with a chuckle

randy looked at him "for your sanity no"

John looked down at the little girl tugging at his shorts he sat down on the floor leaning back on his hands where he once stood and put a hand close to the girls back when she climbed on to him for a cuddle in case she fell backwards.

Mickie walked back out the bathroom "wouldn't let your daughter to close to him never know what he has"

"wouldn't you like to see what I, have" he said sending her a wink

"i didnt for the 4 years we were on raw together and im not about to start now" she said sending a sneer before going into the bedroom to see her friend

"dont go there" randy said

"why not?" John said "she's feisty, should be a good ride"

"she's my friend John, don't use her, I don't normally care who you sleep with, but with her, im putting my foot down" randy said

"you were arguing a minute ago" John said brushing the little girls hair out her face

"its a love hate thing" randy said shrugging "watch" randy cleared his throat "i love you mickie" he called out

"drop dead" mickie shouted back

"told you" he said with a chuckle John laughed to

"ov mi mi" alanna called out not to be out done by her father with showing mickie some love

"i love you alanna" mickie called back with a smile

"john, can I ask you something?" randy said with all serious John nodded "are, are you, yanno, safe, with these girls"

"of course, last thing I need is some one turning up with a kid I don't want" John said

"you don't want kids" randy said he was shocked because he's always been good with alanna he would never do the basic things like feed change her dirty nappy or put her to bed but he would interact with the girl and play with her, but he had to do that for his job so he was used to it

John shrugged "dunno"

"you must know john"

"i don't ok" the thought of having children scared John, it was a commitment, a life long one, any type of commitment scared John, he wasn't the type to commit to something "their there for life, I get bored easily" John said with a shrug

"john, that was your excuse for not getting a tattoo" randy said

"same thing"

"i think getting a tattoo and having children are a bit different john"

"the father thing suits you, it comes natural, with me, I just don't see it in my future"

* * *

><p><strong><em>i got a good response last time :)<em>**

**_so thankyou for the reviews alerts and favourites :) keem em coming! :P_**


	3. you'll be in my bed before you know it

Mickie was backstage in her ring gear stretching getting ready for her match when John came to the end of a corridor he looked left nothing really seemed interesting but then he looked right and spotted mickie.

He walked towards her getting closer and closer until his groin was nearly pressing against her ass he covered his bottom lip over with his teeth slightly "mmm stretch, like. that" he said checking her out

mickie stood up quickly and moved backwards slightly "do you mind" mickie said narrowing her eyes at him

"naa was a good view" he said

mickie watched with her head lowered slightly as a few people passed by

"he's got a little excited" he whispered in her ear "shame to waste him"

mickie stepped back and laughed in disbelief "you seriously think your that irresistible don't you"

John looked at the women smirking at her

"you need to learn not everyone wants you" mickie said pushing past him

"you'll be in my bed before you know it" John called out not even turning to look at her

"doubt it" mickie called back

John chuckled looked over his shoulder at her walking away he enjoyed messing with the spunky brunette "hey" he said stopping a crew man "where's she been lately?" John asked pointing to mickie, he hadn't seen her around in awhile he wondered if she had been injured or something

"she's on smackdown" the crew member said

"oh" John said feeling kind of stupid "dont watch smackdown to busy" he said with a small smile

the crew man nodded with a chuckle and went on his way

* * *

><p>mickie was at the gorilla position watching the monitor the match before hand was nearly finished she was doing few more stretches before she was due on.<p>

"mi mi" she heard she instantly smiled she turned around and a happy looking alanna was stood in front of Sam

she smiled down at her "hey you"

"tell mickie good luck and to be safe" Sam said to her daughter

mickie crouched to the small girl who put her arms to her "mi mi safe" she said moving closer

mickie smiled "ok ill be safe" she stood up holding the little girls hand "had a run in with John before"

"really? Was he hitting on you again?" Sam asked

mickie nodded

"all last night over dinner now this, does he not get the message" Sam said

mickie chuckled "i guess not, he'll get bored soon when he doesn't get what he wants"

"that's true" Sam said with a nod "remember that intern they had last time you were on raw"

mickie gasped "he didnt she was about 12" mickie said disgusted

"she was 20 and no, she wouldn't, she said it was unprofessional and he wasn't her type"

mickie laughed "bet his ego was bruised"

Sam nodded "slightly, he kept after her though, he wouldn't take no for an answer"

"oh god" mickie said rolling her eyes

"it only lasted a week" Sam said "and besides your not even on the same show" she pointed out

"not if I can help it, I miss you when your not here" randy nodded "im gonna win my match and get you drafted to raw hopefully" randy said

"aww, that was actually sweet" mickie said smiling

"lets hope you can cope with John for a week then" Sam said

* * *

><p>John couldn't understand why he was concerned for the spunky brunette when she had landed on her neck and the match was cut short, he new what they had planned for that match and they were only half way through it. He new they had planned for the match between mickie and Beth to last a lot longer and mickie was meant to win but she wasn't moving so Vince told the ref through his ear piece to tell Beth to cover her, fearing mickie was seriously injured at the fact she hadn't moved.<p>

John left his locker room in search for the brunette not that he cared, obviously, John doesn't care about girls, or so he says, there were a few exceptions, he new she was close to Sam and he thought a lot of Sam so wanted to see if mickie was ok because it would hurt Sam if she wasn't.

He got to the gorilla position and several people had gathered by the monitor randy had his arm around his wife he whispered in his concerned wife's ear and she nodded. John hated the feeling of not knowing if she was ok or not, he didnt even like the divas that much so he didnt get why he just wanted to go out there and help.

* * *

><p>The emt's and ref's packed the ring checking on mickie who still hadn't moved the crowd was cheering for there home town girl, the crowd new it wasn't meant to happen when Vince came out and the crowd were soon silent the camera showed people looking worried for the diva.<p>

Beth had stuck around worried for the women she had never been particularly close to but had known a number of years liked and respected.

They got a stretcher in the ring and carefully moved mickie onto it she was swiftly moved out of sight backstage and the crowd was left stunned, they showed the reply for the people in the arena and for the people at home from many different angles and speeds. It was clear it was no ones fault, they were on the stood on the top together mickie's foot slipped and she fell and landed on her neck.

"a terrible accident there with mickie James, we hope it's not serious and we'll give you an update on her condition later in the show" Michael Cole said

"2 of are veteran divas there and it just shows things go terribly wrong at any point in time" jerry lawler added in

"it's also the danger of the top rope showing it's self again" Michael Cole said and the two looked away from the camera towards the ramp and an image of the stunned arena was faded in.

* * *

><p><strong><em>sorry! wrong one hehe fixed it now :)<em>**


	4. the wwe draft, anything can happen

John had 5 minutes before his match with randy, he wanted to know if mickie was ok before he went out there.

He had it on good standing she wasn't taken to hospital and was in the doctors room which he couldn't understand she should of gone to hospital.

He walked into the room slightly mickie was stood up with her back to him which was a good sign John looked at the doctor he got the message and left. Mickie put her ice on the bed and reached back to tie the ties that tie at the back of her neck back up.

John went forward and took them from her gently and tied them for her

"what do you want?" mickie said quietly

"it was a hard fall, came to see if you were ok" he said truthfully, he grabbed the ice bag and put it back on her neck

"im ok" she said sweetly towards him since he came to see her she turned to him holding the ice in place.

He nodded, he suddenly felt nervous, which never happened with John and girls, a lot of things made him nervous, girls, not one of them. He nodded "good, it's not serious then"

"no" she said not being able to shake her head right now "i was dazed but im ok"

"think you should go the hospital"

"im fine" mickie said softly

"what if you've fractured your neck or something" John said concerned she may be doing more damage to an injury she thinks she doesn't have

"they said if it still hurts after a few days and im worried go the hospital, seriously im fine" mickie said getting slightly annoyed at the fact he wouldn't drop it

John nodded "ok, well if you do wanna go, the hospital, you only have to ask, ill give you a ride"

_well that was sweet _mickie thought she smiled slightly "ill keep that in mind" she said softly, she sore a side to John which she hadn't seen before a sweet caring side

"i um, I should go, ive got a match" he said

mickie nodded "dont take any one to good from smackdown" she said

"you think im gonna win then" he said as he got to the door

"dolph ziggler and edge aren't exactly the dream team" mickie said

John chuckled "you'll have to explain that one, I don't watch smackdown"

"they don't exactly get on" mickie said

"aahh" John said "inside scoop, I shall use that" he said with a smile showing off his dimples

mickie chuckled slightly "you do that, good luck" she said

he smiled "thanks" he then pulled the door open and disappeared out of it

* * *

><p>not long after randy Sam and alanna came in "was he bothering you?" Sam asked sitting her daughter on the doctors bed<p>

"no" mickie said

"you sure?" Sam asked she didnt like to think of John taking advantage of a vulnerable women but she had to make sure, not that she thought John was like that.

"yeah, it's fine really"

"how are you?" Sam asked

"Sam" randy said

"not now" she said "go on"

"im ok, sore, I should be fine"

"err Sam" randy said

Sam rolled her eyes "you got pain killers" she asked

mickie nodded slightly "yeah, I think after the show ill just go to the hotel and sleep"

Sam chuckled "dont blame you"

"Sam" randy said

"What" Sam said turning to find randy with blood pressure arm bands on both his arms alanna grinning away squeezing both the pumps, randy couldn't get them off her

"loosing feeling, loosing feeling" he said as the bands got tighter around his arms mickie laughed this had cheered her up

Sam took the pumps from alanna "no alanna don't play with that sweetie" she took them off randy's arms and gave him a look

"sorry?" he said

"dont you have a match" she said to him

randy kissed her and left

* * *

><p>mickie alanna and Sam were making there way towards the gorilla position to watch the match, they were moving slow mickie ached all over. You could here the first music hit which was dolph zigglers. "dont rush, we have a few minutes" Sam said with a smile to her friend<p>

They got to the monitor just as randy was about to go out he sent them a nod and a wink before going out. People kept asking mickie if she were ok after she had to grab a chair to sit on she reassured them she was ok.

* * *

><p>John and dolph started off first John quickly got the upper hand and dolph was on his hands on knees John picked him up and threw him head first into the turn buckle before putting the punches into his head and gut, John went to the other corner of the ring ran at dolph and hit him hard with his back.<p>

Dolph stumbled out the corner and John drove his head into the opposite corner to the one before, before sending him off into the corner he started off in he kicked dolph in the gut as the momentum brought him back out the corner, the kick doubled dolph over and John hit a fisher mans supplex causing dolph to fly across the ring dolph let the momentum carry him outside of the ring where he shouted out in pain holding his back.

After the break

randy was now in the ring with dolph and hit a drop kick as soon as they were back on air he went for the pin and got two.

Randy held dolph as he tagged John in, he came back in and punched dolph in the stomach he picked him up and punched him in the face twice before going to knock edge off the apron but was detrimental because as he turned back dolph kicked him in the face with a drop kick, dolph went for a pin on John and got two.

Dolph tagged edge in who came in sending a few punches john's way causing him to fall to the mat he picked him up and put him in the corner before going to the opposite one and crouching down people assumed he was going for the spear but he ran at John whilst he was still in the corner and squashed him in the corner.

John stumbled out falling to the mat edge pinned John and got a two count.

Edge tagged dolph in and snapped john's neck causing John to go over the top of dolph and landing in the sitting position, dolph climbed to the second rope jumping over John grabbing his head on the way down causing him to whip backwards. There was another cover and again dolph only got a two count.

Edge was tagged back in and he shot Cena off into the ropes and clotheslined John he moved to him covered him and got a two count. Both men were on the mat with edge towering over John with a chin lock applied as the crowd got behind John he fought and got to a standing position trying to prise edge's grip away but edge chopped him down to his knees when he sent a knee into John's back.

Edge scooped John up and slammed him down he came over the ropes for a leg drop but John rolled out of the way.

Both men were down trying to get to there corner when edge gets the tag to dolph and he comes in when John tags randy he explodes into the ring clotheslining dolph, he got straight back up but was met by another clothesline.

Dolph got back up and and went for a clothesline of his own but randy ducked and dolph bounced off the ropes and randy scoop slammed him on his way back. As randy entered the place where he hears the voices dolph rolled to the apron, randy went to him and pulled him through the top and middle rope and held him there before dropping him on his head.

He walked away before spinning around falling to the mat banging it waiting for dolph to get back up he stood up getting ready to strike when edge came at him he side stepped him and John appeared and lifted him up on to his shoulders and hit an attitude adjustment on him and as John got back out the ring out of nowhere randy hit an rko and pinned for the victory, winning raw the two final draft picks.

They celebrated the win individually before getting there hands raised by the ref, John held his hand out to randy and he gladly shook it.

Then that music started, the first pick was,

edge

edge was coming to raw

edge was holding his head on the outside looking shocked randy and John looked at each other pleased with themselves, edge's music started to play as he looked around.

That music started to play soon again the last draft pick was,

mickie James

mickie was coming raw

her music hit and the crowd went wild for there home town girl, John and randy looked at each other, randy was happy Sam had a true friend around

mickie's music kept playing but there was no sign of mickie

as the crowd had given up hope and quietened down mickie then slowly walked out and the crowd roared again she pointed out to the crowd like she always does but grasped her neck when the pain shot down her neck.

The last image was of mickie holding her neck looking out to the crowd, wasn't often the divas ended the show if ever, but tonight, was the wwe draft, anything can happen.

* * *

><p>Can anyone guess what match that was, that was a real match that happened in the wwe between September 2010 and April 2011, John was in it and so was randy, may be obvious because ive just said that, be interesting to see if anyone knows<p> 


	5. he's harrassing you

Mickie walked out her locker room after talking awhile to shower an get changed because of the pain.

She was met by a grinning randy orton she smiled "what" she said

"told you id get you here didnt i, didnt i" randy said playfully poking her

Mickie chuckled "yes, yes you did"

"happy?" randy asked

"yes because i love being harassed by john" mickie said slowly starting to walk

Randy took her bag as he came up along side her "he's harassing you"

"maybe harassing is the wrong word, john is being john and is doing what he does with every girl that doesn't fall to his charm"

"aahh" randy said "he'll get bored"

Mickie chuckled "Sam said that"

"we're on the same wave length, think alike"

"so what you doing tonight"

"well its my night to put the baby to bed ill read her a story then spend time with Sam" randy looked mickie "what about you?"

"erm, probably go back to my room and sleep, hoping when i wake this pain is gone which i highly doubt"

"you need a ride back?" he asked

"erm yeah thanks" mickie smiled slightly

* * *

><p>Randy was cradling his daughter who surcome to her tiredness some time on the ride back to the hotel.<p>

"ring me tomorrow" Sam said as the lift stopped at Mickie's floor

Mickie smiled "ok bye" she said stepping out the lift the doors soon closed and mickie could take down her act that she really was ok, she felt like crying because of the constant pain.

She was carrying her bag which made the pain worse she lifted her gaze to see john leaning on the wall by her door.

He spotted her and came to her "not now john im really not in the mood"

John could tell something was wrong with mickie "what's wrong" he hated the fact he had started to care for the diva she was all he thought about tonight, he had gone the bar hoping to get lucky but no one seemed to stand out to him for some reason.

Looking at john, she could see why people would willingly sleep with john, he was easy on the eye, and he had a way of making you believe he only had good intentions "im fine" she said going to move around john

"your clearly not mickie" john said

"i just want to get to my room so i can take some pain killers and go to sleep"

"you still in pain" mickie looked away from john "mickie"

"a little bit" she lied

"mickie, its more than a little bit, you look like your gonna cry"

"because your annoying me" she said

"dont lie mickie" john said

"why wont you just leave me alone" mickie half yelled at him before walking away from him getting closer and closer to crying with every painful step.

John watched as she disappeared into her hotel room, he sighed and decided he would try again getting lucky, so he headed down to the bar.

* * *

><p>As mickie lay down in bed her mind drifted to whether she should feel bad about being horrible to John when he was trying to help, then it drifted to him maybe using her vulnerability to trust him and thus ending in him getting what he wants her in his bed. Mickie could picture him now all smug the next morning and that day until the night when he would go chose another girl like shoes from a shoe shop that he wants to try out.<p>

* * *

><p>John was sat at the bar and once again no one caught his eye he couldn't stop thinking about mickie how much pain she looked in he sighed downed the last bit of his drink before heading out. It was the first time in years maybe that John was going back to his room alone it was times like these he wished he had more friends within the wwe to hang out with, his ways weren't liked by many which caused people to move away from him, he felt lonely and to combat that loneliness he did the one thing that caused him to be lonely.<p> 


	6. aahh the happy family

John woke up the next morning feeling refreshed because he had a full nights sleep, a knock came on the door again and he realised that's what had woken him up.

He through the covers back back adjusted his shorts before pulling the door open "aah the happy family" he said seeing randy Sam and alanna at the door.

"is it suitable for a one year old to come in?" Sam asked

John chuckled nodded and stood aside to let the three in John shut the door turned to find alanna stood looking up at him he crouched and smiled at her.

She put her hands to the man John took her hand "good morning" he said with a smile.

Randy and Sam looked at each other there was something different about John this morning they just didn't know why.

Alanna baby babbled at John she couldn't say many words

he raised his eyebrows "really, amazing" he said alanna giggled and ran to randy and hid behind his legs.

John chuckled and stood up

"you ok?" Sam asked "your acting, different"

John nodded "yeah, just got a good nights sleep, I don't feel tired for the first time in ages" he said

"wait" randy said "You didnt bring someone back from the club?" he asked

John shook his head "went twice, no one caught my eye"

"why?" randy said

"not like you have standards" Sam mumbled

"they, weren't, they weren't"

"mickie" Sam said

John looked at her

"you care about her" Sam said

"i don't care about her" John said digging through his bag

"is that why you went to see her when she was with the doctor"

"that was coincidence" John said

"coincidence" Sam said

"yeah, my shoulder hurt so I went to get it checked out she happened to be there, I thought she would have been took to hospital" John pulled out a toy "i found that in my pocket yesterday forgot to bring it to raw" he said before handing it to alanna

"just admit you care about her john" randy said

"i would be lieing and I don't lie" John said before pulling a t-shirt on

* * *

><p>mickie's neck felt much better when she woke up the next morning she was in the lift on the way down to get some coffee from the Starbucks down the road. The doors stopped and John came in, mickie started to think about the way she was towards John the night before.<p>

"um, sorry" mickie said she could feel john's gaze on her as he leant on the wall

"for what?" he replied softly

"the way I spoke to you last night, it was uncalled for, sorry"

"it's ok, no harm done" he said before turning his head to look away "where you off?" he asked softly

"get some coffee"

"me to" he said lowering his head

"have a nice night?" mickie asked

John looked at her "i just went to bed early"

"you didnt sleep with someone"

"no"

mickie laughed "yeah ok"

"honest" John said chuckling slightly

mickie looked at him "your sex dependent"

"no im not"

"bar last night when was the last time you didnt have a day or night without sex" mickie chuckled "your such a whore"

John laughed in disbelief "did you just call me a whore"

"yeah I did, if I was doing what you do id be a slut"

"oh don't act all goody goody mickie im sure you take men back to the hotel" John said turning to look at her

"actually, we're not all sluts like you" she said looking at him

John raised his eyebrows at her

"once"

"new it" John said laughing "so, recently?" he said

"no it wasn't recently" mickie said

"have you, recently" John was just curious he new it probably would earn him a slap but he didnt really mind he got one most morning's when the girls realised he wasn't really interested in them.

Mickie looked at John "how many days are we home a year"

"not many" John said

mickie flicked her eyebrows

"ooh, oh you must be gagging for it" John said

"not really some of us aren't you, were not sex dependant"

"wait" John said "what's going home got to do with anything, have you someone at home"

"maybe" she said she felt john's eyes still on her "no" she said

John put his hand by her head as he moved in front of her leaning close into her "you sure your not gagging for it" he said

"very sure" she said only just noticing how close they were, there bodies almost touching, the doors then opened mickie put her sun glasses on and slipped out the lift.

John followed on behind "wait" he said he wasn't expecting mickie to actually stop "why don't I come with you to get coffee"

"hey look John Cena" mickie shouted before smirking as a cheer was heard

"i could kill you" John said narrowing his eyes at her

"bye whore" she said before slipping away as the crowds swarmed John

John watched mickie walk away with a slight smile on his face


	7. is it in yet?

Mickie was walking down the hall to her room after a drink out with some of the raw divas and Sam, she chuckled slightly when she sore John fumbling with his door card whilst kissing a girl.

She thought about going over to help but she was finding it to amusing John not being able to multi task she suddenly felt awkward knowing she had to pass by them. She walked towards them her head up walking past like she would if she didnt know the people.

"is it in yet" the girl said between kisses

"they all say that" mickie said she couldn't help her self

John looked over his shoulder at her "can I help you?" he asked

"no" she said politely "do you need some help" she said like he was a little boy she took his key card put it in and pushed the door open

"aww that was sweet how sweet was that john" the girl said smiling

"very" he said not really interested in what the girl said he was just to busy looking at mickie

"I'll leave you two to it then" mickie said with a smile to the girl before walking away when she glanced back John was being pulled inside the room but he was looking at her.

John couldn't help but noticed how beautiful mickie looked she had tight dark denim jeans on and a plain top simple yet she looked stunning he then looked at what the girl was wearing she looked like she had spent awhile getting ready but yet, she didnt appeal to John, he was just desperate.

John had come to the conclusion to why he slept around a lot, he never felt sexually fulfilled he didnt know what he would do when he found the girl that filled his sexual desire he would just cross that bridge when it came to it.

* * *

><p>Mickie sat on the edge of her bed her mind drifted and she got an image of John having sex with the women she sore him with, a pang of jealousy came over her<p>

"snap out of it mickie, you don't like john" mickie said to herself before going to the bathroom she splashed water on her face and wiping away the little make-up she had on.

She sat on the couch and checked her phone and smiled at her display picture it was her and alanna, her mind drifted again to the orton's happy little family, mickie was jealous of Sam sometimes, she had a husband that was crazy about her and loved her more than words could describe an amazing daughter, she had everything mickie wanted. Mickie was happy for randy and Sam obviously but she couldn't help but be jealous of what they had.

Here she was sat alone in her hotel room with no one, most her friends in the wwe had someone so they would go out with the other couples and do other couply things, they invited mickie but she felt weird going as the only single.

Not that mickie would tell anyone but she hadn't been intimate in over a year and John was right in some ways she was gagging for it, she had kisses in clubs when she went out but it wasn't the same, and she certainly had her fair share of offers for being intimate but mickie wasn't into the one night stand thing, and it hadn't escaped her notice that John wasn't particularly liked backstage for doing what he does.

Mickie rarely if ever spoke to John when they were on the same brand the last time and did have an opinion on him and how he lives his life and that opinion grew stronger with her time on smackdown with the stories they had to tell of John but of course when mickie asked randy about those particular stories, they weren't as bad as the superstars and divas had made out.

Mickie sighed when there was a knock on the door some time later she pulled it open and smiled "what are you doing here?" she asked

Sam smiled softly "you seemed distant when we were out, came to see if you were ok"

mickie smiled back and stepped aside to let the women in

"so, what's bugging you?" Sam asked kicking her shoes off getting comfy on the couch.

Mickie did the same the opposite end "nothing"

"come on mickie, ive known you years, don't pull that" Sam said

mickie shrugged "if im honest my heads all over the place I just don't know"

"well tell me we can try to make sense of it"

"i sore John before" she said "with some girl at his door, he couldn't get his card in his door and kiss her at the same time I don't know why but I took the card put it in the door and opened it, the girl was really nice, as I walked away I looked back and he was looking at me as she kissed him and pulled him in the room" mickie was looking into space as if she was replaying the scene in her head "i sat on my bed and imagined them together, I felt jealousy, I don't even like john" she then turned her head to Sam

"are you sure it wasn't because he showed interest in you then gave up" Sam said

"i suppose, yeah, I mean I just, I wasn't expecting him to give up so soon" she said honestly

"like the attention" Sam said mickie nodded "look mickie, he isn't the type of man you want to be falling for, fall for someone who will fall back and treat you how you should be, he'll walk all over you use you and ditch you when he gets bored, ive seen him do it a lot over the years"

"so he has had girlfriends?" mickie asked chuckling

Sam nodded "yeah, they lasted only a few weeks when he got bored or they couldn't be with him on the road"

"im being stupid" mickie said

"yanno what we are going to find you a nice man" Sam said sitting forward

mickie whined

"oh come mickie it has been awhile"

"i no but I don't wanna" she whined

"im setting you up whether you like it or not" Sam said standing up she walked to the door mickie following she pulled the door open "ill get thinking" she said John had opened his door seeing his bit out, _unusual they left the same night _Sam thought before looking at mickie "randy has some nice friends ill ask him" she said before she started making her way down the hall

"your mental" mickie called after her

"love you to" Sam called back before disappearing into the lift


	8. you had to go set her up

"your going to what?" John asked shocked he couldnt believe what he just heard

"help you love" mickie said

"and why would I want to do that" John said leaning on the wall of the arena the next Monday night for raw

"do you want to be a lonely old perv" mickie said bluntly to John

"no" he mumbled

"well then I am going to find a girl that can put up with your, you-nuss, and love you for who you are"

"am I dreaming?" John asked looking around "mickie last week you couldn't stand me" he said looking back towards her again

"trust me I still cant, im doing this so you quit creeping up behind me all the time"

"you know you love it" John said flirtatiously moving slightly closer

then the man Sam set mickie up a week ago walked up and smiled "hey you" he said kissing her cheek

mickie smiled "hi" she said, they had gone on a date every night this week and enjoyed each others company.

John looked at the man wondering who he was, mickie didnt have a boyfriend she told him so, was he her brother, but a brother wouldn't put his hand on her hip like that.

"John this is Barry" she said "they guy Sam set me up with last week"

John did the sup nod to him

mickie narrowed her eyes at John for not shaking Barry's hand "come on you, bye john" she said before walking away with Barry talking to him.

* * *

><p>Randy watched amused as John paced back and fourth in randy's hotel room after the show "Barry" John half yelled "Barry?" he said putting his hand out dramatically "what we're his parents smoking when they picked that name"<p>

"thought you didnt like mickie" randy asked with a smile on his face

"i don't but Barry, have you seen him please she could so much better"

Sam then walked out of alannas bedroom quietly closing the door sitting next to randy when John spotted her

he pointed at her "you" he said "you had to go set her up with, Barry" he said his name in disgust

Sam chuckled in amusement

"oh that stupid little beard thing he has going on, talk about stupid" John said

"Why are you bothered" randy asked

"im not" John protested as he stopped pacing

"sure look like you are" Sam said with a knowing smirk

John grabbed his jacket and groaned "im gonna go find a chick to bone" he said before leaving quietly not to wake the small child that slept not far away.

* * *

><p>Mickie was just about to go into her room when John passed "no hi then" she said opening her door turning in the door to look at him<p>

John stopped "sorry, hi"

"you ok?" she asked leaning on the door frame

"why do you care?" he said bitterly towards her

"see this, this is why no one likes you, whatever john" she said shutting the door

John sighed and looked at her door before shaking his head and walking away heading to the club for his next bit.

* * *

><p>Mickie was texting Barry with a smile on her face, he made her feel things she hadn't felt in her awhile she sent her text when there was a knock at the door she looked at the time an hour had passed since she got in she couldn't believe where the time had gone it was nearly one in the morning.<p>

As she approached the door she wondered who could possibly be coming over at this time

she sighed when she sore who it was

"here me out" he said

"what do you want john" she said

John held up to a bag from the near by Chinese "help me find the girl for me" he said with a slight smile

how could mickie say no he had come to her when he needed her, she stepped aside and let him in he bowed his head as he entered the room.

"sit down if you want" mickie said pointing to the couch they both took a seat opposite ends on the couch, John slid down in the chair mickie sat on her side facing John her elbow resting on the back of the chair her hand resting on her head. "hungry are we" she said

he looked at her "that's not all for me, got you some to" he leaned forward and started unpacking it

mickie put her legs down and sat near him helping him "so, wanna find the girl for you"

John nodded

"why now" she asked

he shrugged

"you need to know why you want a girlfriend john"

"so I don't feel so lonely" he said looking into her eyes

mickie kept his gaze for a few seconds before looking back at the food "why do you keep sleeping around then if you know people don't like you doing it" she asked

"because im lonely" he said sitting back with some food

mickie looked over her shoulder at him "best find you a girl then" mickie sat back "tell me your type" she said as she tucked into her food, she was hungry she hadn't ate since Barry took her out for some lunch.

* * *

><p>John and mickie laughed "im being serious" John said<p>

"you do make me laugh" mickie said laughing

John looked at me "is that something girls like"

mickie looked at him smiling slightly "yeah, it is" she found herself gazing into his eyes again it had happened several times in the past few hours she cleared her throat and broke the gaze "that pro's list is getting bigger" she said

"um yeah" John said


	9. dont you knock

John and mickie were up together until at least 5 they were on the couch slid down in the seats slightly there heads resting against each others asleep.

The noise of the hotel room door opening and talking woke the two with a startle they were met by the curious gaze of randy and Sam.

"dont you knock" mickie said

"not like you ever need us to" randy retorted

"i could have been with Barry" she said back Sam chuckled when John rolled his eyes and looked away

"then I still wont need to knock" randy said with a knowing smirk

"you told him" mickie raised her voice towards Sam

"it slipped out" she said innocently

"so hows Barry" randy said with a smile

"fuck you orton" mickie said narrowing her eyes

alanna appeared out of no where

"oh im sorry I never new she was here" mickie said ashamed of herself

"it's cool" randy said picking her up "not like she'll repeat it"

"relax randy, she will talk" Sam said

"exactly, how many grown adults do you know that don't talk, she will pick it up eventually"

"well while we're on the subject before you met Barry" randy said then chuckled

"i hate you" she said to him

"why you smiling then" he asked

"because alanna is with you, don't want her thinking I don't like her"

"oh so if I always have alanna you'll love me"

"no" mickie said she then covered alannas eyes narrowed her own at him before slipping into the bathroom.

Randy shot a glare to John "i told you not to go there"

John turned his head to randy "do you really think mickie would cheat on Barry" he said simply

"well" randy said Sam hit his stomach "ow" he said looking towards her he then turned to John "did you sleep with her or not"

"do you really need to ask that" mickie said walking back in

"mickie id" John started but mickie cut him off

"seriously John would sleep with anyone just to get a bit" mickie said sitting on her bed "he has no standards" mickie said

"so you slept with john" randy said

"ew gross no" mickie said

"a simple no would have been enough" John said mickie pulled a face at him

"so why are you here?" mickie asked the orton's

"we wanted to see if you wanted to come for some breakfast" Sam said picking her daughter up

mickie glanced at John on his phone

Sam noticed even though she wasn't meant to "you can come to John, if you want"

John looked at the three and pretend he hadn't heard "huh?" he said, he was doing that thing where in an awkward moment you pretend to text

"are you coming for some breakfast" Sam asked

"oh um, im busy, girls to see" John said he looked at mickie before standing up and leaving mickie sighed

"what's going on?" randy asked

"nothing" mickie got up off the bed and head towards the door "we going or what" she said before pulling the door open

* * *

><p>John got back to his room and leaned on his door, he didnt get what was going on with himself, he had these feelings for mickie he hadn't felt for anyone before he couldn't even just get her out his system with a one night stand because she was with Barry who John couldn't stand and he had a 3 second conversation with the guy and mickie wasn't one to cheat on anybody.<p>

As John lay on his bed he remembered some bits from the night before with mickie

"_so, what do you like in a guy" John said as he took mickie's empty plate and placed it on the coffee table in front of them_

_mickie pulled one leg up on to the couch "erm, I dunno, I just, like it when I see it"_

"_i meant personality that kind of thing" John said_

"_oh" mickie said "erm, caring, knows what your feeling, sees the pain in your eyes while everyone else believes the smile yanno?" mickie said looking towards John for reassurance that it did make sense he nodded and mickie looked away again "i don't like liars so honesty, erm easy to talk to you can tell him anything and he can you, passion, not only in a sexual way but in what he does, the way he smells, he has to smell good" mickie then laughed blushed slightly and looked down "listen me going on, like any of that's true" she said_

_John noticed her picking at her nails he thought she must of gotten nervous "things not good with Barry" he said softly_

_mickie shrugged_

"_well um, if you need someone to listen" he said before turning to look at the TV that was on quietly in the background_

When John came around from his memories he noticed Barry hadn't been around a lot lately, he couldn't help but think maybe things hadn't worked out with the two and mickie didnt want to tell John, but he couldn't understand why.


	10. fancy a shag?

Mickie had told the happy couple over breakfast that yet again another relationship had failed for mickie she couldn't understand why none of her relationships lasted, thinking about maybe why no one wanted her caused mickie to leave breakfast.

She was walking down the corridor of the hotel towards her room her head down her self esteem suffering a knock after the memory of what Barry said to her, they barely new each other but his words stung and stuck in her head and she couldn't shake them.

* * *

><p>John was with the girl he was with the night before, Jessica, he was smiling laughing and joking with the girl as she put his key card in the door joking about how last time he couldn't do it.<p>

"shut up" he said jokingly looking away, a sadness came over him he sore the form of mickie coming down the corridor

"you should talk to her" he heard a voice say, he looked at Jessica who was looking in the direction of mickie "she's your friend, go" she said "i have time" she said with a small smile before going in closing the door.

Mickie went to walk straight past John "no hi then" he said trying to make her laugh at the fact they had the same situation not a few nights earlier.

Mickie looked at him and he could see what she meant by seeing the pain behind the smile "sorry, in a world of my own there" she said John couldn't kick the feeling that she was hiding something

"you ok?" he asked casually

she nodded "yeah you?"

he nodded "trying that dating thing"

"oh cool" mickie said "who with?"

"that girl you sore me with" he suddenly felt uncomfortable mickie was asking the question because he felt as if she didnt really want to know the answers "are you sure your ok"

mickie nodded "yeah im fine" mickie then put on her best smile "you go to your girlfriend don't worry about me, not like you have before" she said with a chuckle before walking away to her room.

* * *

><p>Randy was sat on the floor "alanna" he said she looked at him "can you say Dada" randy was desperate for her to say Dada she said mi mi for mickie not long after she said mama and it was safe to say randy was jealous, "Dada" he repeated<p>

alanna smiled and pointed at him

"i know im Dada sweetie I want you to say it" he said

alanna walked to her father and held a toy to him "ah" she said encouraging randy to take the toy

he took it "thank you" he looked down at it in his hands

alanna pushed her fathers hands aside so she could sit in her fathers lap and play with the toy randy smiled watching her, randy often wondered if she didnt say Dada because randy wasn't around at the time she started talking, he was on the road and Sam had yet to get her job in the wwe. Randy liked the fact Sam had her job with the wwe, it meant he could have his girls with him, he loved them so much and he hated it when he had to be away from them.

Randy's mind drifted to mickie, he felt a sadness come over him it must be hard being around him and Sam a lot considering how happy they are together, he did think for a minute maybe they should cool the friendships down and not see each other as much but he didnt want that, he wanted mickie in his life, he loved her like a sister, she was his wife's best friend and his daughter loved and trusted her more than most people on the roster.

* * *

><p>Mickie was spending another lonely night in her hotel room she was sat on the window ledge looking out her window looking across the city someone had been knocking on her door but she'd been ignoring them she wasn't in the mood for company.<p>

She was shocked when the door started to open she mentally kicked herself for not locking the door it was stupid and dangerous she sighed when John appeared she looked back out the window.

"you ok" he asked sitting opposite her

mickie nodded

John leaned his head against the window looking out the window "the dating thing hasn't really worked out" John said

"maybe she just wasn't the one for you" mickie said softly

"probably, to clingy" John said

"you were with her what 8 hours" mickie said with a soft chuckle

John chuckled to "exactly, if we weren't together she would be constantly texting, John doesn't do clingy" he said

mickie chuckled

"it was like dating a small child, she couldn't do anything alone, she was a nice girl, just to, dumb basically for me" John said

"your such a charmer john" mickie said looking at him finally

John chuckled "well you know, I have a way with words"

"what? Fancy a shag?" John looked at mickie "please tell me that's not what you say to get those girls"

"hey open and honest" John said holding his hands up

mickie laughed "that's terrible"

"ok, well you tell me what to say instead then"

"i dunno at least be subtle about it" she said still laughing she slowly calmed down "i cant believe that actually works"

John shrugged with a chuckle then there was a knock "want me to get it?" John asked

"no it's ok" mickie said hopping off the window ledge going to the door and opening it "steph?" mickie said, its not often you get a hotel room call from the bosses daughter

mickie let her in "oh good John your here" steph said she sat on the couch "now, there's rumours going around that you two are getting close"

John and mickie looked at each other "close" John said

steph nodded "yeah, its over the internet and even a few of the employees have noticed" steph looked at the two "are you two dating?"

"no" mickie said "we're just together more than we used to because I was drafted to raw and im friends with randy and so's John"

"so nothings going on" steph asked

"no" John said

"ok, well we'll make sure to put that rumour to rest for you" steph said standing up

"ok?" mickie and John said confused not really knowing what just happened

"you guys no the rules if you begin to date any other wwe employee we like to know, have a nice day" she smiled before shutting the door


	11. didnt last long did it

Mickie was laying on randy and Sam's couch when Sam let John in he looked shattered like he had barely slept

"someone got over someone quick" mickie said as she place alanna on her chest, the small girl snuggled down for a nap as mickie put her blanket over her.

"why don't you mind your own business" John said

"didnt last long did it" mickie said hinting at the fact John said he wanted to settle down she then looked down at the girl who was settling her head in mickie's neck as her thumb went into her mouth.

"oh shut up mickie" John said sitting on the other couch

mickie chuckled she found the situation amusing at how quick he could change it made her think he was only being nice to get something and because he couldn't get it, he did get bored and went back to the way he used to be, it didnt really surprise mickie in the slightest.

"anyways" randy said sensing an argument coming if they let it go any further "now everyone's here, let's get going" they were travelling in one car to the airport

Randy took mickie's case for her as she was carrying alanna wrapped in a blanket it over her head as it was early morning and cold. Mickie walked out the door just behind John closing the door after herself

"lazy bitch cant even carry her own case" John mumbled which mickie heard randy and Sam however never because they were in front in deep conversation

"if you cant see my hands are a little full" mickie spat at him, not literally, before walking faster away from John not wanting to spend more time than she has to right now

John was slightly taken a back that she had heard him in the first place and that she had said something back, not often girls say anything back to John if he makes a comment about something.

* * *

><p>They were stood in line the couple just in front of mickie, mickie adjusted alanna on her hip mickie was talking to the little girl keeping her entertained with a picture book the child seemed to enjoy it smiling away as mickie pointed to the picture and explained what it was.<p>

"yanno she isn't going to talk back" John leaned forward to whisper in her ear

"better than talking to an ass hole like you" she said quietly back looking over her shoulder slightly

"you know you love it" he whispered before standing up straight again, this small conversation confused mickie slightly, did John want her still? Or was he purposely going out of his way to annoy her, either way he wasn't annoying her, and she wouldn't let him get to her

* * *

><p>They were soon on the plane and alanna was happy she was sat next to her daddy and could see mickie a few rows behind her if she looked behind her since she was on the aisle Sam by the window looking out of it. Alanna enjoyed messing and pulling at randy's long fingers she enjoyed lifting his hand up and watching it drop back onto the arm rest she would giggle every time it made randy smile once or twice watching her.<p>

Mickie on the other hand wasn't to happy she was sat next to Sam but John switched with her, not that Sam was really that bothered being away from randy and alanna she was actually looking forward to spending some alone time with mickie on the flight talking about anything and everything together which they rarely get time to do.

The flight took off a few minutes ago so mickie pulled out a magazine and read up on the celebrity gossip for the week

"what you reading" John asked, they had a row of four seats to themselves and he had to sit next to her, apart of mickie thought he only did it to annoy her, he new how to push her buttons

"leave me alone" she said calmly not taking her eyes off her magazine

there was a moment of silence "what you reading?" he asked again

"nothing that you'll like" she said turning the page

"yeah but what is it" John asked

mickie slammed the magazine against her legs "your persistent aren't you" mickie said turning her to him

"not the first time ive been told that" he said with a flick of his eye brows and a smirk on his lips

"eeww gross" mickie said disgusted before lifting her magazine up again to read

"she's hot" John commented on a celebrity pictured on the beach in her bikini

"john" mickie snapped

John chuckled and tilted his head back closing his eyes he heard mickie sighed he opened one and closed it chuckling, this women did amuse him some what


	12. im not spelling it out dude

They were still on the plane mickie used her ipod to block John out about an hour ago, she put her ipod down on the arm rest whilst she went to the toilet.

John opened one of his eyes feeling movement he noticed she had gone but left her ipod he picked it up and went through her pictures he got to some that looked like ones from family events he smiled when she was holding the camera in front of her posing with what he thought to be her sister by the likeness, there were even some from the modelling shoot for the website John never had really noticed but she had an amazing figure, the right size not to skinny but not to over weight.

John glanced up and snapped his head back up when he sore mickie stood there looking at him "sorry?" he said

"that's private" she said taking it from him when she sat down

"im bored your not entertaining me" John whined

mickie looked at him "you've used up my battery, thanks a lot" she said angrily

"You shouldn't have left it out here for anyone to use" He said he then smirked "I think you wanted me to find it"

"Why would I want that?"

"show me what you have to offer" he said sliding down in his chair feeling a tightening in his pants, he needed to get that image of mickie in her lingerie out of his mind, and quick before 'he' gets fully excited. John took his hoodie off and left it on his lap baggy just in case "Nice ass by the way" He whispered just so mickie could hear most people were asleep but just in case he whispered

"Your such a pervert"

"No, I'm a man" He told her.

"what ever john" she said

"so, how are you and lover boy doing" he said

"Why do you care?"

"Just not seen him around in awhile" He shrugged.

"Then what does that tell you?" mickie said looking at him

once again John could see the pain in her eyes whilst she kept her annoyed look on her face "Well since your single and I'm sexy, how about we…." he then flicked his head in the direction of the aeroplane toilets.

"not a chance Cena" mickie said not even looking at him

"come on James, randy told me he wouldn't have sex with you" John chuckled "something about he thinks people may put cameras in the rooms right?"

mickie didnt look at John but she thought that was a step to far, yeah it was right but there was no need for him to bring it up. "forget it" mickie said

"You can't deny you want me forever" He said

"Oh why don't you just get over yourself? No other man in my life winds me up as much as you do" mickie snapped looking at him giving him a look before turning her head away again

John smirked "you sure it's not turn you on" he said "You love it." He whispered into her ear.

Mickie got shivers down her back feeling his breathe tickling her ear, Mickie hadn't been turned on by John until now, she kinda liked it, she pushed him away because she never would admit it, he chuckled settling down in his seat again he new he was getting to her

John left it a couple of seconds before he slowly ran his hand up mickie's thigh

mickie pushed his hand away

John turned his head to mickie and winked "one day" John went to talk again

"do you have to" mickie said

"answer one question then ill leave you alone for the rest of the flight" mickie sighed and nodded "fancy a shag?" he said

mickie got up in a huff and went to the orton's row "randy switch with me"

"what why?" he said

"he's really annoying"

"go on randy, please, I wanna talk to mickie anyways" Sam said

randy nodded "have fun ladies" he stood up and left mickie sat down

"ok what did he do?" Sam said "i know he's done something I can tell by the look on your face"

mickie then started to tell her friend

randy sat down "annoyed her that much do i" John said

"just cool it ok john" randy said

"she likes it"

"oh really, why would she ask to switch if she liked it"

John shrugged "look if she told me to stop I would of im not that horrible the words would you stop or stop im uncomfortable with you doing or saying that didnt leave her mouth so sorry for thinking maybe deep down she did actually like it"

randy looked at his friend, he new John, he new if she did ask him to stop he would of he's not a mean person, he's just misunderstood sometimes "ok" randy said

"dont ask me to promise to stay away from her because I wont"

"surprised you've not got bored its been a few weeks, oh yeah you did have those few girls at the same time as going after mickie though right" randy said

"actually when I was with those girls I wasn't trying to get mickie, we hung out and stuff a few times but, seems we cant be civil to each other for to long for some reason"

randy chuckled

"what's funny?"

"im not spelling it out dude, just figure it out for yourself" randy new what there problem was, they had feelings for each other but just wouldn't admit it, maybe also a little bit of sexual tension there also. Randy would enjoy watching how this played out, it had its advantages of being friends with both, he was sure one would tell him what was going on.


	13. take your shit and throw it back at you

It was Monday soon again and mickie won her match she stepped out of the shower in the arena she wrapped her self in a towel before walking out of the shower area into the main locker room it was empty as usual at this time.

She bent over slightly to pull some clothes out of her bag to wear "mhm mhm mhm mhm mhm, you look hot wet" she heard an all to familiar voice say

she turned around "what are you doing in here get out" she said annoyed

John moved forward he went to pull at the towel but mickie pushed his hand away "come on, give us a glance" he whispered mickie couldn't move it was like she was lost in his eyes, she couldn't pull her eyes away from his john's hand was about to slip under her towel to touch her bare thigh when the door opened

"john" melina shouted

"john get out" Kelly half yelled

"how many times do we have to tell you not to come in here" eve shouted

John smirked winked at mickie before turning to the girls "my bad" he said before leaving

"hey, you ok" Kelly said going to the women who looked like she'd seen a ghost

mickie nodded "yeah just a shock him being here turned around and he was there" mickie said lieing slightly

"did he, did he see anything"

mickie shook her head

"if he does that again we're gonna have to tell someone" eve said

"no really, its fine no harm done" mickie said last thing she wanted was John to get into trouble "and besides, maybe we should just get, payback"

the girls looked at her "mickie, what are you thinking" Kelly asked with a slight smile

melina chuckled "ive known you to long to know that that look equals trouble"

* * *

><p>John walked out of the women's locker room pretty happy with himself, granted he's seen more of mickie when she had her wrestling gear on but it was the fact she seemed to be weakening to John which he liked. All of a sudden out of nowhere John felt himself being slammed into a wall.<p>

It was randy "dude" John said pushing him off him

randy grabbed John again and pushed him back into the wall "i swear to god John if you use mickie I will never talk to you again"

"that a threat" John asked

"no its a promise" randy let him go with a shove

"what is your problem" John half yelled at him

"my problem is you" randy yelled back catching the peoples attention around them "everyone is always getting at me for being friends with you and im always sticking up for you"

"what if I like mickie huh? What if I actually have feelings for her"

"you cant like anyone John the only person you like is yourself the only reason you sleep around is to stroke that ego of yours" randy then lowered his voice "go back to all your other girls John, leave mickie alone, move on with your life just don't, don't think im gonna be in it any more, im done with you" randy said before walking away

John watched about the only person that was his friend walk away from him, he loved randy like a brother and to hear him say those things to him really did hurt him, john's pride took a knock he just skulked away, John just wanted to be in his hotel room alone in the dark with his emotions, things had got on top of John lately, he's never really had anyone he felt he could talk to about things and he just needed someone to listen so he could get everything of his chest. But that wont happen now he's lost everybody, John didnt think things could get much worse.

* * *

><p>When John got to his hotel room he shut the door rested his forehead on it as he switched the light on and as he turned around John was met by his biggest fear, clowns, he screamed and hit the floor.<p>

He felt anger come over him when the raw divas came out laughing he lost it and directed all his anger to the one person that new about his fear, mickie "why would you do that" he yelled at her "i told you in confidence about that, this is why I don't trust women they take your shit and throw it back at you every chance they get" John shouted right at her he then sat on the couch leaning forward putting his head in his heads

the girls certainly weren't laughing any more, they still cared for John even though they didnt particularly like who he had turned into, they were slightly worried about him they'd never seen him act like this before.

"you can um, you can go now" mickie said to the girls with a small smile they got the hint and left closing the door behind them leaving the two in silence.

**What do you want to happen next?**


	14. thought I had u but clearly I was wrong

Mickie was watching John he hadn't moved she sat next to him on the edge of the couch she was about to say something but John got in first

"ive lost everything" John said looking straight ahead "no friends, I barely see my family, I just feel so alone" he said looking down "i thought I had you but clearly I was wrong" John stood up and moved away to the other side of the room.

"i just, I wanted to get back at you for you bugging me for the past few weeks" mickie said

John turned to her she'd never seen him look so hurt "but I never abused your trust" John rubbed his head "i let you in, I told you things I haven't told anyone else, I used to lay awake at night thinking up plans on how I could be near you because when your around I don't feel lonely, when Barry broke up with you and you were telling me outside my room you were fine and to go be with my girlfriend, I didnt want to I wanted to be with you to make sure you were ok because I could see the hurt in your eyes, I cared about you and I thought you cared about me to" John said

mickie rushed to be in front of John "i do care about you" mickie said "but you had to go back to how you used to be and sleep around and be that person I don't want to be around, cant you see it John its not that people don't like you its the person you are when you are sleeping around they don't like, I don't know why but you seem to change" mickie said softly

John locked eyes with mickie "i, I don't know how to stop" he said

Mickie put her hand on his cheek and slowly ran her thumb back and fourth on his cheek, John closed his eyes at her touch, he'd never felt her touch before, it gave him goosebumps. "ill help you, ill help you find someone, I got sidetracked by Barry last time but this time I mean it, you need someone to love and look after you" mickie took her hand back and John opened his eyes "you need someone more than you think john"

John nodded

"come here" she put her arms around his neck as she hugged him John wrapped his arms around her "sorry about the clown" she whispered

"it's ok" he whispered back tightening his hold slightly

* * *

><p>the next morning they were on a plane again travelling to the next city randy was at the window alanna next to him then Sam next to her then mickie and then John on the end.<p>

He couldn't get the hug he and mickie shared out of his head, he was only going along with mickie helping him find love because he new it would keep her around him, John had defiantly some kind of feelings towards mickie he just couldn't make sense of them.

"you ok?" mickie asked quietly, Sam watched mickie and John interact

John turned his head to mickie and they locked eyes he nodded

"what's wrong?" she asked

"im fine" he said softly

"your clearly not john"

he shrugged his shoulders he couldn't tell mickie he had feelings for her because she clearly didnt for him she wouldn't be offering to help him find love if she did

"its the clown isn't it" mickie said

"huh?" John said confused where that had just come from

"you cant stop thinking of that clown can you" she asked

"oh um, yeah?" John said

"sorry" mickie said

John chuckled looking down the aisle "you've said that already"

"because I am" she said

John then started checking out one of the air hostesses

mickie smacked his stomach "stop checking her out" she said

"oh come on please" John whined

"no" she said sternly

"i hate this" John said sliding down in his chair in a mood

mickie chuckled "you'll get over it"

John smirked as the women bent over giving him a good view "think I just have"

"your such a perv" mickie said turning her head away from him

"you'll get over it" John said mocking mickie as he put his ipod on

"thought you couldn't stand him" Sam said quietly mickie looked and sore both her and randy had been watching

"he's ok when he's not hitting on me" mickie said "he's apologised for what's he's done and he's agreed to not hit on me any more, so, yanno, why hold a grudge, and he's pretty funny, fun to hang out with" mickie said with a shrug

"suppose" Sam said she then looked at randy

he sighed "ill talk to him later"

"good boy" Sam said patting his leg

"im not a dog Sam" randy said

"yeah you are your my bitch" she said

randy raised his eyebrows at her

"im in trouble later ain't I?" Sam asked mickie

"just a guess" mickie said with a chuckle

"ood oy" alanna said with a nod to randy

randy smiled "am I a good boy?" he asked his daughter who was learning new words daily

mickie slowly turned her head to John when she heard the song he was listening to

_I love rock 'n' roll put another dime in the jukebox baby I love rock 'n' roll so come and take the time and dance with me _John mouthed along to the song giving mickie sexy eyes moving his head slightly to the beat

mickie was giving him a 'what the fuck' look

he laughed "your face" he said

mickie couldn't quite believe John was listening to britney spears

John then changed the song _I see you lookin a me like im some kind of freak get up out of your seat why don't you do something _John mouth along to the song towards mickie

mickie just shook her head and closed her eyes to get some sleep, this was defiantly an interesting new side to John that didnt seem fake to mickie, it was like the real John was coming out.


	15. it just wasnt mating season

They were still on the plane and mickie had her arms wrapped around john's arm her head on his shoulder and John had his head resting on her's both asleep, Sam looked at them, she could see both were in denial about there feelings for the other, and not just because they seem to look peaceful sleeping with the other close.

Randy looked at the two "we need to get them together" he whispered

"why?" Sam asked looking at him

"he's like he used to be when he's around her" randy said

Sam nodded "he is, wonder why?"

"who would know" randy said

"how you planning on getting them together then" she asked

"i thought of it you figure it out" randy said closing his eyes

"unbelievable" Sam said with a shake of her head

randy chuckled "love you"

"whatever" she said "ass hole" she muttered

randy's jaw dropped "Sam, not around the baby"

"oh likes shes gonna say it she cant say dada randy"

randy nodded agreeingly "yeah you have a point there"

"dont I always" Sam said with a smirk towards him

randy raised his eyebrows at her

* * *

><p>They were at the arena in a meeting they were all just waiting for management it went quite "i cant believe it" mickie said abit to loud<p>

everyone looked at her "what's wrong?" John said turning his head to her

"I've only gone and left my ipod on the plane" she said

"aww not the one with the sexy photos of you" John said

mickie gave John a look

"hey, we agreed I cant hit on you, that wasn't hitting on you" John said

"whatever John I have bigger things to worry about right now" mickie said folding her arms

John then gasped "mickie, you lost your lion king album"

"how many times that wasn't for me" mickie said looking at him

"are you sure?" John said

"yes" mickie said "it was for my niece"

"is that why the songs were in the recently played"

"i recently seen my niece"

John chuckled "no you never mickie"

mickie sighed "ok fine it was for Barry"

John laughed "ok I have so many jokes right now"

mickie shook her head and looked away

"hakuna matata mickie, its a problem free philosophy don't you know" John said

"john" mickie said not really finding it amusing

"it's the circle of life mickie, these things happen"

the room started to chuckle

"it will always live in you it'll watch over everything we see, it will always live in you"

even randy and Sam started to chuckle at this point

"as we go through life you'll see there is so much that we don't understand and the only thing we know mickie is things don't always go the way we planned, but you'll see everyday we'll never turn away when it seems all your dreams come undone, we stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride we are more than we are mickie we are one"

mickie broke a small smile

"im sorry mickie, maybe it just wasn't mating season" only randy and Sam were the others to get that joke

mickie broke into a small laugh "shut up" she said giving his arm a shove

"mickie" he said giving her one back

they kept on shoving each other until alanna screeched

"alanna" randy said

she wriggled off her fathers knee and stood in front of the pair

"what's wrong?" mickie asked the small child leaning forward

she baby babbled to mickie

"yeah I think John is a big meany to" mickie said looking back at John who just gave her a whatever look mickie then helped alanna onto her knee the child snuggled into mickie

"ad oy" she said to John

he just pulled a face at her

"be told" mickie said before turning her face to the front as management took there seats.

John discreetly showed alanna a sweet he had she reached forward as he wiggled it "oh alanna" he said taking her "ha"

"do not use the child as a weapon john"

"your just jealous she loves me more" John said

"shut up" mickie said looking away

* * *

><p><strong><em>some of you that read my other story 'love for you' will now see ive used lion king in both that's because i love that film :) always have and always will, so yeah<em>**

**_review :) 10+ and ill update tomorrow_**


	16. you'd make a good boyfriend

John stopped a crew member "where's the divas locker room" he asked

he pointed "down the hall on the left" he said

"cheers" John said before making off down the corridor towards the locker room, he was just going to walk in but then remembered what mickie had been talking about with him. He knocked and waited it felt like forever the time it took them to answer, eve pulled the door open.

"ohh so you can knock" she joked with him

he chuckled "um, can you give this mickie" he said putting a package to her

"she's here if you wanna give it to her yourself" eve said glancing behind her

John felt nervous and decided against it, he hated showing he cared for someone in front of people "um, no it's ok, it's nothing really important" he said with a small smile

eve took the package "ok, ill make sure she gets it" she said with a small smile

John small smiled at her before lowering his head and walking away

* * *

><p>mickie pulled her top down "ooh, who's your admirer" she said smiling noticing eve come back around the corner from answering the door with a package.<p>

"not me" eve said looking up "you" she said putting the package towards mickie

"what?" mickie said all the girls looked at her

"well I wouldn't say it was a present from an admirer, it was John, he seemed nervous" she said handing the package to mickie

mickie sat down with it and looked at eve "are you sure?"

"yes mickie I know what John looks like" eve said with a playful role of the eyes

"no, I meant are you sure its for me"

"yes mickie im sure" eve said sitting down waiting for her to open it as were the other girls.

Mickie pulled the tape off the box and unfolded the flaps and removed the tissue paper and she let out a breathe she didnt realise she was holding when she sore what was in the box.

"what is it?" maryse asked trying to see what had stunned the diva

"he, he bought me an ipod" she said not really believing it

"what?" all the girls said

"didnt you loose yours" Gail Kim said everyone looked at her "what?" she asked it then hit her "oh" she sheepishly smiled "my bad"

"why would he do that?" mickie asked

"that's something your gonna have to ask him babe" Kelly said

Mickie took her package and left searching for john she tried catering the TV room everywhere it then hit her, his locker room she rushed there and knocked on his door

"what" he said he didnt sound happy but that didnt put mickie off she went in and shut the door behind her Johns face softened when he sore the brunette diva he had become somewhat close to over the past month.

"you didnt have to buy me a new ipod john" she said softly sitting on the edge of the couch opposite john the package on her knee

John raised his gaze to her but for only a few seconds before going back to tying his shoes "i know i didnt have to i wanted to"

"but why?" she asked softly

"you've helped me a lot so i thought it was, i dunno my way of saying thank you i guess" he said leaning his forearms against his thighs "you remember that time you were in my room an you plugged your ipod into my laptop" mickie nodded so john continued "well it saved all your stuff from your ipod onto my laptop so i put it all on there for you, so you haven't lost anything"

Mickie smiled softly "thank you"

"its ok" john said smiling softly back "and besides its the ipod touch with a camera i was thinking of getting one so let me know if its good" he said a chuckle

Mickie nodded "will do, come here" mickie said standing up putting her package on the couch "come on, i wanna give you a hug" she said opening her arms

John stood and wrapped his arms around her as did she, he didnt need asking again to get closer to mickie, he was trying to be the things she wanted in a boyfriend but still staying true to himself, he just hoped she'd see this and john wanted nothing more than someone to come up to him and say, did you know mickie likes you, he's dreamed about it enough.

"you'd make a good boyfriend to a lucky girl one day john" she whispered John just held her a little tighter.

The pair slowly pulled away and there eyes met to both there surprise the other started to lean in

* * *

><p><strong><em>again 10 + reviews for an update tomorrow<em>**

**_lexi is currently sick and talked me through to get this up for you because she promised so, here ya go_**


	17. I cant get it up

Mickie and John were leaning closer and closer when mickie took a step back "so um" she said John looked down and away slightly he was more than disappointed "thanks again, bye" she said before grabbing her box and rushing out

John sighed "yeah, bye" he sat down on his steel chair deflated he had been happy with him self as of late he wasn't dependent on sex any more and he found himself falling for one girl.

John looked up when the door opened "hey" randy said

"come to have another go" John said his head then shot up again "yanno what save it randy I don't want to hear it" John stood up and went to leave.

Randy put his hand on john's chest "woah hold up, what's wrong?"

John sighed and walked away keeping his back to randy

"john" randy said worried for his friend

John fiddled with his fingers "i think ive fallen for mickie"

randy rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch "yeah whatever John you'll go the club tonight find some girl and you'll be over her"

"you don't understand" John said turning to his friend "since mickie's accident, the night the feelings started, I haven't been able to yanno, perform" randy looked at him confused "i um, I cant get it up"

randy sniggered and slapped his hand over his mouth

"thanks, just laugh make me feel worse" John said before going into his bathroom with several showers and toilets he never understood why there were so many for one person.

Randy went after him "look, sorry, what do you mean?"

John leaned on the sinks "i cant get it up for a girl unless I think about mickie"

"dude" randy said

"it's not even about the sex" John said looking up

"its not about the sex, now there's a sentence I never thought id here you say" randy said leaning next to him against the sinks

John wasn't in the mood for laughing "i just, she's trying to help me get into a relationship that will last but, I, I don't want no one else"

Randy new this was serious its not often John opens up or even like a girl more than a week and it had been over a month now

"we talked about what we wanted out of a relationship and im doing everything she wants but she just doesn't seem interested" John said getting frustrated moving away from the sinks to the toilet cubicles.

"maybe she's seeing you from a friend angle not the boyfriend angle"

"i don't know what to do" John said "she's all I think about any more, I was in the ring last week" he said pointing off into space as if he was pointing towards the ring "and I did a move and I thought to myself I wonder if mickie sore that and was impressed" John then sat on the sink unit his back against the wall

Randy was still leaning against the sinks he folded his arms "what you gonna do?" randy asked he new what he should do but he wanted John to make the decision.

John shrugged

"well, just have a think, just lay everything out in your head and, make a decision and don't go back on it, it'll work out" randy said they slapped hands before he left.

* * *

><p>Mickie was in the canteen watching the antics of the wwe she pulled the ipod out John had bought her, John was everything she wanted in a boyfriend, she just couldn't date John.<p>

Sam sat opposite her "what's up?" she asked "ive been noticing you moping around whilst ive been working" Sam's Job was to make sure everyone had there script new where they had to be and when, she planned the superstars and divas schedules.

Mickie sighed "my life has just got so much more complicated"

Sam gave her friend a puzzled look

"i nearly kissed john"

"what?" Sam said

"i know, I know I should even think about it but I dunno he's just been so nice lately"

"did you want to?"

"well of course I wanted to I just, I cant even think about getting involved with john"

"why?"

"i cant trust him"

"why?"

"i swear to god Sam you say why or ask a question again" mickie said slightly joking

Sam chuckled "i just don't understand"

mickie sighed "i don't want to be used Sam"

"mickie, not many men would try for this long and this hard just to get a quickie"

mickie shrugged "it's just an ipod Sam"

"dont think about what he's done or bought you over the past few weeks, think about the thought behind them"

mickie sat quietly for a moment "i want to have sex with her?"

Sam then got called "look I have to get back to work, we'll talk later ok" she said before getting up and hurrying away.

Mickie sighed she didnt know why she was even thinking about it, like John would be interested in her to be the one he would settle down with, she did like him and she didnt think she was anything special or that much of herself but Sam did have a point he must like her somewhat for him to be nice to her this long.


	18. Jo Jo

Mickie was sat with randy and Sam it was silent no one knew what to say all you could hear alanna baby babbling to herself as she played with her toys.

There was a knock at the door Sam went and got it, it then became awkward for the orton couple they new what each of them had said because they spoke about it.

"Jo Jo" alanna said holding one of her playing blocks to him

"Jo Jo?" John questioned

"my bad, I was trying to get her to say more words she couldn't say your full name" mickie said, she couldn't act differently with John, it wouldn't be fair, John thought the same so they both just shrugged everything off and carried on as normal.

"Jo Jo" alanna repeated

"im sorry" he said sitting down she was up and in his lap playing as soon as he sat down, randy sore the look on john's face when she did

"sure you don't want kids?" he asked

"you don't want kids" mickie said shocked, she thought he would since he was so good with alanna and his younger fans.

"no" John said, fearing she did and he was even further away from getting mickie

"shame" mickie said "you'd be a good dad" she said whilst texting

"think so?" he asked, he also found himself wanting mickie's opinion on things a lot as his feelings grew for her

she shrugged "suppose"

"yeah but he only plays with alanna there is so much more to it than that" Sam said "if his heart isn't fully into it he shouldn't have them knowing he's not fully committed"

"Chill Sam, we were just saying" John said

"the search for your true love has just got a whole lot harder" mickie said

"maybe your not looking in the right places" randy said Mickie looked at him "maybe the girl for john is closer than you think"

Mickie nodded "your thinking of Kelly aren't you" Randy gave her a what the fuck look but mickie didnt seem to get it "i knew it, i knew she had always had a soft spot for you" mickie said "be right back" she sang leaving

John groaned "just tell her, she'll never know if you dont tell her" randy said

"well there is clearly no feeling if she's willing to set me up" John said "can we drop it now?" he asked

* * *

><p>Kelly pulled her door open and smiled "oh hey come in" she said stepping aside<p>

mickie walked in and got down to business "your single right"

"um yeah" Kelly said not really understanding where it came from they both took a seat

"what about John?"

"what?" Kelly was confused where this was coming from

"would you go out with John?" mickie asked

"um"

"oh don't worry you wont have to sleep with him, yet, if it goes well, you never know"

"im not dating John mickie" Kelly said she new he liked mickie and she couldn't date John knowing that, it would be weird

"relax, he's changed, I'll tell him the do's and dont's don't worry, so that's a yes?" Kelly sighed, she didnt know how to put it not to hurt john and not tell mickie about john's feelings for her, he should be the one to tell mickie "great" mickie said happily "tonight at 8, he'll come pick you up" mickie said before leaving not giving a chance for Kelly to say no

* * *

><p>Kelly sighed as she answered the phone "hello?"<p>

"hey has mickie just come to you" Sam asked

"yeah, why is she setting me up with john"

"she's trying to find John his true love"

"i think she should look closer to home"

"randy said that, oh, and when John picks you up he'll just bring you to where me and randy are and we'll have a girls night"

"ok cool, sounds better, but, does John know?"

"without sounding horrible, John doesn't want to date you"

"oh I know, he likes mickie right?"

"no" Sam mumbled

"dont lie Sam its obvious"

"it is?" Sam asked looking at John

"yeah, mickie is just being blind, anyways I have to go, I need a new dress"

"yeah ok see you later, bye" Sam said as she hung up "Kelly knows you like mickie"

"what how?"

"its obvious apparently" Sam said shrugging

mickie then came back out the toilet with alanna "all done" mickie said sitting down

"well done for using the toilet" Sam said enthusiastically to her daughter she as of late puts to her self when she needs the toilet the child grinned proud of herself she then looked at her father for approval

"well done" he said before kissing her cheek she giggled and rushed to John burying her face in his chest


	19. i couldn't wait around forever

John and randy were sat in the booth with the girls all talking about how they were in john's home town next week. John plans to invite some of the locker rooms over for a barbecue and invite his family over as well.

"you've met my parents right?" John asked randy

he nodded "yeah, plenty of times"

"just wondering" he said looking away "guys"

"yeah" they all said

* * *

><p>mickie was at the hotel baby sitting alanna, it was her parents date night tonight, she would have alanna most Mondays over night, not that she minded she loved the little girl. There was a knock on the door and even the little girl looked at the door she was meant to in bed awhile ago but mickie always keeps her up so they can have a lie in together.<p>

Mickie pulled the door open slightly and grabbed alannas hand as she tried to escape before opening it fully "oh hey, your back early"

"it's eleven" John said

"that's early"

John chuckled "im sorry, you didnt tell me there was a time I was meant to end the date"

mickie let out a chuckle to "come in" she said, she closed the door behind John as he took a seat on her bed he kicked his shoes off before putting his legs on the bed resting his back against the head rest.

Mickie helped alanna get onto the bed to see there visitor "Jo Jo" alanna said crawling to him

he held his hand to her to encourage her "what you two been up to then?"

"not a lot" mickie said "anyways how was the date?" mickie asked

John shrugged and the toddler cuddled into his torso "alright, she's nice just don't see me with her"

mickie nodded "so who's next?" she asked

John looked at her "can I have a think?" he didnt need to think he new who but if he leaves it awhile she may not set him up any more

mickie shrugged "whatever"

"you don't seem like you want to help any more" John said

mickie looked at him "ive taught you all I can" she said with a straight face

John chuckled "your mental" he looked down at the little girl gazing up at him sucking her thumb he ran his fingertips up and down her back softly in a steady slow pace "looks like randy doesn't she"

"spit of him" mickie said looking at the little girl

"did you like Barry?" John asked softly

mickie looked at him "he was a nice guy, he was just, weird, he was kind to me an everything but, he had weird interests and we couldn't have a conversation"

"maybe you should date a friend, you know you get on then"

"yeah but it's what you loose if it goes wrong"

"suppose"

mickie tried to hint at John "i had this friend once and he liked me but he never told me he just told mutual friends that he liked me" mickie chuckled slightly "kinda wish he just had the balls to tell me himself, I liked him to" mickie then locked eyes with John

John then hinted towards mickie "maybe he was scared he'd loose what he had with you and would rather have you as just a friend than nothing at all"

"it's like in wrestling is the risk of doing the move worth the reward you would get by doing it"

"maybe he just never decided"

"waited to long though didnt he"

"what do you mean?"

"i couldn't wait around forever for him to ask me out, I had to move on if he couldn't, so I did"

John nodded "fair enough" John took a deep breathe moved away from the now sleeping alanna and took a hold of mickie's wrist and pulled her outside the hotel room

"john" mickie said she smacked his arm "you let the door close" she said trying the handle to see if it'll open "great" she said

John closed his eyes this had to happen now when he was going to tell mickie "ill go reception see if they have a spare key card" he then walked away

Mickie watched John, when she was alone she got to thinking what John wanted, she shook the thoughts and focusing on listening to hear if alanna woke up, if she wakes up in an unfamiliar place and no one's around she know's she gets scared. She's ok if she's in her travel cot but it's something familiar with familiar smells, but she wasn't in her cot.


	20. are you flirting with me?

When John jogged back up mickie looked really worried we she had reason to be "ok they have a master card they should be here soon" he said

"i-i cant wait long you have to do something you have to knock that door down" mickie said frantically

"i would" John said "but im already in trouble for breaking a lot of things in hotel rooms, breaking a door, not something that's gonna help the matter" John moved to the door "and besides it'll be ok she's sleeping"

"what if she woke up and tried to go the toilet on her own" mickie said biting her thumb nail

"cant say her own name but yeah, took herself the toilet"

mickie then gasped "i left the water running"

"mickie, you didnt leave the water running" John said "please just pull yourself together"

she moved towards John "di-did I leave the stove on?"

"mickie there isn't even a kitchen in the room" John said

"is there a window open because if there's a window open a bird could fly in and you know alanna likes birds she'll try to play with them and she may loose an eye"

"oh my god" John said "yanno what I think your right wait listen" John said putting his ear to the door

"what what?" mickie said scared rushing closer

"a pigeon no wait, no, no wait, an eagle flew in, landed on the stove and caught fire" he said dramatically "alanna being awoken by this and seeing the bird on fire rushes to his aid the eagle on the other hand sees this as an act of aggression and grabs her by the head in his talons, meanwhile the running water fills the hotel room up with water alanna and bird still a blaze are locked in a death grip swirling around the whirl pool that fills the hotel room" John was being over dramatic moving his hands and arm around

mickie with her arms folded shook her head slightly "boy are you gonna be sorry if that's true"

John chuckled "will you chill she'll be ok she doesn't wake up for anything"

"mi mi" they both heard

"oh fuck" john said

"do something" mickie said

"like what" john said

"i dont know use your brain for once" mickie said turning away pacing

"cheers mickie" When mickie turned back john was laying on the floor

"what, are you doing"

"peek a boo" john said enthusiastically

Mickie then heard alanna giggle and sore her fingers wiggle out from under the door tryin to grab john

"nom nom nom" he said putting his lips around her fingers

"john get up people are coming" mickie said

John looked and it was the man to open the door he stood up the man put the key card in the door and pushed it open only slightly before nodding and walking away John and mickie shouted there thank you.

Alanna pulled the door open more and giggled with her hands at her mouth

John gasped "you found me" he tickled her "cheeky girl" alanna shook her body away from John before running inside

mickie smiled watching them

John looked at her "what?" he asked

"nothing" she said before walking inside

"no come on spill" John said letting the door shut behind him when he walked back in

mickie shrugged "your just really good with her"

"am I?" John asked slightly surprised

"the playing side, well, suppose you do have a brain for a child, that would make it easier to get on her level" mickie ran a hand through her hair "you do reckon your self as some sort of stud though so yanno, don't give that many compliments to people like that, tends to boost there ego"

John looked her "really? Really your going there"

mickie smirked "oh I wouldn't go there"

John looked at mickie narrowing his eyes slightly smiling "oh don't act like you don't want it"

mickie put her hands on her hips "i don't act, like you don't, you've made it quite clear you want me"

John raised his eye brows slightly "are you flirting with me?" John felt the most comfortable with mickie when they were joking around but tonight was different there was a flirty manner about mickie.

Mickie gave John a definite flirty smile "would you flirt back"

"maybe" he said with a flick of his eyebrows moving closer

"grow some balls john" mickie said

John locked eyes with her and he new what she meant "im falling for you" he said honestly

mickie smiled slightly "im falling for you to"

"does this mean I can take you on a date?" he asked still being flirty

"you could take me on several" mickie flirted back

"ooh" John said with a flick of his eyebrow

"jo jo" alanna said the pair looked to where the noise came from alanna was pulling at the sheets on the bed holding up her leg she was trying to get on the bed John went over to her

"come on you" he picked her up and lay her on the bed

"she should probably go to bed now it's way past her bed time" mickie said before locking eyes with John and they both smiled at eachother


	21. little mover you aren't you

John and mickie were in john's car travelling the next city before going on to john's home town, Mickie borrowed john's hoodie a few hours ago when they first started the car journey she was freezing and didnt think to leave out a jacket when she packed. John looked at mickie she was asleep and she looked peaceful john couldn't believe his look that he actually got to go on a date with mickie some time in the near future and that she hinted there could be more dates.

John smiled to himself as he drove he was excited about taking mickie on a date for what it could lead to, and he wasn't thinking about sex.

"why are you smiling to yourself?" mickie asked as she stretched

"oh um, I thought you were asleep" John said

mickie chucked "oh so when im not around your a freak" she joked

"you caught me" John said with a chuckle

"i find my self smiling to myself sometimes" mickie said wrapping her arms around the leg she pulled up against her chest

"we can be freaks together" John said

mickie chuckled "speak for yourself" mickie said

John smiled at her as he glanced her way "you coming my barbecue on Tuesday"

"your having a barbecue?" mickie said surprised

"yeah didnt you know?" John asked

"how could I know if you never asked me" mickie countered

"that's true" John said "well im asking you now"

mickie smiled "ok, ill come"

John chuckled "good, I want you there"

"why?" mickie asked

John smiled "i need as many girls in the kitchen as possible"

"oy" mickie said slapping his arm

John chuckled "i was joking, and that hurt" John said rubbing his arm

"naww poor baby" mickie said in a baby voice

John raised his eyebrows "yanno im thinking of retracting my offer of taking you out your getting cheeky"

"fine then" mickie said "let's hope you can grow some balls to ask someone out then, took you long enough with me" mickie then turned to look out her window

"ooh girl your pushing it" John said

"you go girl" mickie said clicking her fingers

"seriously ill make you get out and walk in a minute" John said

"you wouldn't do that, your to nice"

John nodded "didnt use to be"

mickie looked down slightly

John took a deep breathe before trying to lighten the mood "so, this date, where do you wanna go?"

"you asked me, you choose" mickie said looking at him "good place good date, bad place bad date" mickie smiled "no pressure"

John chuckled "think ill figure something out"

"you sure will" mickie said, she had every faith in John to make sure they had a good time on there date, they got on so it couldn't be a complete disaster.

* * *

><p>John after there raw show asked to take mickie out because otherwise they may not be able to go out for another week because they were so busy. He took her to the cinema not to far from the hotel it was probably the only place that no one would be and recognise them so they could be alone.<p>

To john's surprise mickie wanted to see limitless, he wouldn't complain he wanted to watch that but normally has to wait for the films to come out on DVD to see them.

The film was a far way into it but it wouldn't be over for awhile, mickie had her arm resting on the arm rest her hand over the end John took a deep breathe and interlocked his fingers with hers.

Mickie got butterflies when John took her hand he only hand in fingers interlocked with hers loosely but mickie liked it, the smallest gesture he had done that night is the one mickie liked the most, it was sweet.

* * *

><p>Mickie and John were slowly walking back to the hotel it was a warm but cool night still holding hands "what time you leaving for Massachusetts?" John asked<p>

mickie shrugged "dunno yet" she said truthfully

"you coming mine tomorrow night?" John asked

Mickie looked at John, feeling her gaze he looked at her

"you ok?" he asked

she nodded "thank you for tonight it was fun"

"not quite over yet" John said

"what?" mickie mumbled

"i cant just take you the cinema mickie" John said

"yeah you could" mickie said

"come on" John said picking up his pace slightly, mickie got to thinking whether Sam and randy believed the reason why she couldn't baby sit alanna this Monday night like she normally does, the im not well and wouldn't want her to catch anything is always a good one but whether it was believable or not mickie is doubting.

* * *

><p>The next thing mickie new she was in a salsa class with John "i cant believe you" mickie said chuckling<p>

"what?" he said with a cheeky grin

"when you said trying salsa I thought you meant salsa tasting"

"hmm" John with a cheeky smile

"dont even think about it" mickie said giving him a playful shove in the shoulder mickie looked down and chuckled "little mover you aren't you"

John then span mickie "know a few moves" he said


	22. so close

Mickie woke up the next morning with a smile on her face, she enjoyed her date with John, it was different weird so random but she had so much fun with John, she had a smile on her face most of the night and laughed most of it as well.

She just finished packing when there was a knock on the door she pulled the door and there was the orton family with John in the background she let them in and John was staring off down the hall

"john" mickie said

he looked at her "that top does not go with those pants" he said pointing down the corridor before walking in

"what?" mickie said closing the door turning to face him

"um" John realised what he had actually just said "nothing"

"stop reading girls magazines" mickie said

John picked one of mickie's up "you done the quiz thing in this one"

"noo" mickie eyed him suspiciously

"i did, apparently I do put work before men" John said dropping it back onto the table before sitting down

mickie chuckled "your an idiot"

John picked up another one "this one told me loving business minded and intelligence are some of my qualities men like about me, so ergh" John said putting it back down again

"you really need to hide those" randy said giving John a weird look

mickie looked through her bag next to John on the couch John folded his arms over his stomach "didnt even get a kiss" John whispered

"i don't kiss on the first date" mickie said looking at him with flirty eyes

"what date do you kiss?"

"you'll have to wait and find out" mickie said

mickie pulled her phone out her bag and checked it "who's gonna text you everyone you knows here" John said with a chuckle even randy had a chuckle

"just because you think you can dance" mickie said grabbing her case and heading to the door

"that doesn't even make sense" Sam said looking at mickie

"hey! I can dance! Snake hips me" John said everyone burst out laughing and alanna giggled not to be left out even though she didnt understand what was funny

* * *

><p>Mickie was at john's helping him set up for his barbecue later that night<p>

John had 4 rooms down stairs you come in the front door there's a hall way going straight down a door at the end that leads to the kitchen and 3 doors going off that into a dinning room living room and games room.

The kitchen had the doors at the end that slid right across to open the whole back wall up out onto a big garden with different levels.

Mickie was handing him alcohol to put in his ice bucket "so who's coming?" she asked

"erm" John said taking a can "i think most of the raw locker rooms are coming"

"see, don't sleep around you change back to the nice John and people like you again" mickie said handing him another can

John stood up straight to take another beer "i never did thank you for making me see sense"

"its ok, worked out for my benefit didnt it" mickie said with a chuckle

John smiled "oh I see, ulterior motive" he announced

"maybe" mickie said looking at him John smiled softly taking a bottle of wine from her John started to slowly lean in his eyes locked with mickie's he was inching closer and closer when

"john" randy then called out coming in the front door.

John looked down and chuckled "so close" he whispered before turning to look at the kitchen door "in the kitchen" he shouted back

"maybe next time" she whispered handing him some more alcohol for his ice bucket there eyes met momentarily before the orton family made there entrance, alanna stayed close to her daddy not liking being in the unfamiliar place.

"your early" John said looking towards them

"yeah thought we'd come see if there was anything we could do" Sam said picking up the small nervous girl

"erm, there isn't anything, i think we pretty much have everything done"

randy sat on the stools at john's island counter and picked up a magazine "dude you really need to stop buying chicks magazines"

"that's mine actually" mickie said

"i wouldn't leave it around someone might steal it" randy said before turning his head to John

"it's actually quite good it tells you how to get your girl back onside if you've argued"

"we don't argue" Sam said

"seriously?" John asked

randy nodded "seriously, not something we've ever done"

John whined "aww I want one"

"one what?" Sam asked

"a girl that doesn't argue with me all the time"

"they argue because you use them" Sam said

John shook his head "noo, that's before we've even done that"

"what could you possibly argue about?" mickie said

"you tell me, it's over stupid things"

"yet you still sleep with them" Sam said

John smirked "make up sex is good"

randy nodded and slapped his hand

"thought you didnt argue" mickie pointed out

"well" randy said scratching the back of his head "we have disagreements but I wouldn't call them arguments"


	23. dating coordinator

John's party was in full swing and John found mickie in the kitchen getting herself a drink "i didnt mean any of that before" he said getting himself one acting casual

"i don't know what your on about" mickie said

"about the make up sex and all that stuff"

mickie looked at John "john, will you stop worrying about what I think all the time"

John looked at mickie "i just don't want you thinking ive gone back to how I used to be"

"john, your a man you are gonna talk about sex, it's what guys do, relax will ya" mickie said to him before sipping her drink and walking away back outside to the divas.

John sighed before going back outside, she had a point, he was caring to much about what she thought, he should care what she thinks but not as much as he is. He went to walk past the girls to check the barbecue and as he did Kelly said something "john I heard your dating someone" it then went quite amongst the girls

"is it so hard to believe"

"so it's true" eve said

"depends where you heard it from"

"well, we were talking about guys and dating and some how we got talking about you and we asked mickie if your dating anyone because you know she's your dating coordinator" maryse said

"ooh loving the title" mickie said with a smile

"have it on a badge" John said sipping his drink "so what else did mickie tell you"

"not much, just that you took some girl on date and that's all she knows" eve said she then smiled "soo, how'd it go"

John nodded "ok"

"ok?" Kelly said "that it, that's all your giving us"

John nodded "yeah pretty much"

"oh come on john" maryse said "this is like the first girl in years you've wanted to actually date you've gotta give us more than that"

"she's a nice girl, we get on really well and I like her" John said before having some of his beer

"and?" Gail tried to encourage him for more information

"And im gonna ask her out again, when the times right ill let you meet her" he said

"kissed her?" Kelly asked

"dont kiss and tell" John said

"you have sex and tell so why not this?"

John looked at the girls "i respect her more not to"

"aww" the girls said

"what's this awing about?" some of the guys said coming over

"just john" Sam said as randy kissed her cheek

"why what's he doing?" randy asked sitting next to his wife

"he's finally getting feelings for a girl" one of the Bella twins said

"oh yeah how did that date go?" triple h asked

"you new?" the girls said

"erm, most of the guys did, he was nervous about it because he hadn't gone on a date in awhile so we were just to calm him down" the boys nodded in agreement to what Paul was saying.

"aww you were nervous?" Sam said

John nodded "i really like her, I didn't want to mess it up"

"im sure she had a nice time" mickie said "relax, your a nice guy why wouldn't she like you"

"she has a point john" the miz said

"whatever" John said looking away

"naww you embarrassed" the other Bella twin said

"shut up Nikki" John said

"im brie"

"who cares" John said

"i do" mickie said

"thank you" the twins said

"when I wrestle at a show Nikki does my hair and brie does my make up if it was the other way around it would be a nightmare"

John chuckled and looked at her "are you drunk?"

"no" mickie protested

"mickie"

"just a little bit" she said putting her thumb and pointing finger close together

"alcoholic" John said

"oh says the guy with the beer in his hand do not take the moral high ground with me John you have no right to be up there" mickie said

John chuckled "what?"

"shut up" mickie said looking away

"touchy" John said


	24. I suppose its a date then

Mickie woke up the next day on an unfamiliar couch in a hoodie that was far to big for her and when she went to sit up her head throbbed she then got a glass of water held to her in her face. Mickie looked up to find the sympathetic smile of John "teach you for knocking back those shots" he said

mickie slowly sat up and took the glass "thanks" she said whilst taking the packet of tablets from him

John sat next to her "seemed to enjoy yourself last night"

I nodded "i did, what I remember I did anyways" I said with a chuckle before taking my tablets.

John chuckled "go easy on the shots next time" he said

mickie smiled softly at him "ok"

"i was gonna ask you out again but after last nights antics im having second thoughts" John looking at her

mickie shoved him playfully

"i was um, I was thinking maybe, we could go the water park or something, or is that stupid, yeah that's stupid forget it"

"no" mickie said softly "sounds fun"

"seriously?" John asked

mickie nodded "yeah not been to a water park before"

"never?" John asked surprised

"no" she said

"well I suppose its a date then" John said with a cheeky smile

"suppose it is"

* * *

><p>mickie was in her hotel room looking at her self in the mirror in her bikini wondering if she looked good enough for John, there was no doubt John could have any one he wanted, mickie just wondered if she was all that John wanted and needed from a women.<p>

She moved away from the fully length mirror and pulled on john's hoodie that came to just below her ass and packed a bag up for the water park which she was excited for.

* * *

><p>John and mickie had now been at the water park most of the day they were stood in a pool somewhere in the park the water up to there knees<p>

"how's the hangover?" John as mickie wiping the water from his face trying so hard not to look anywhere other than her face

"its good" mickie said with a chuckle turning his head to him

John chuckled when a small boy come to them "hey buddy" he said taking his pen to autograph his book "enjoying the water park?" he asked as mickie signed his book for him with a smile

the boy nodded "yeah"

"what's your favourite part?" mickie said smiling the boy seemed nervous and starstruck

"the big slide" he said pointing to it

"mine to" John said "ill tell you a secret, I was scared to go on that one"

mickie nodded "it's true, I had to hold his hand"

the boy laughed "are you his girlfriend?" the boy asked looking up at the pair

"do you think id be good enough for mickie" John asked crouching to the boy smiling

the boy nodded

"well maybe if I ask nicely she might be" John said

the boy smiled "yeah"

"Dylan come on, let them have there privacy" a women shouted stood holding a toddler

"Dylan" a man shouted

"i think your parents are shouting you" John said softly smiling nodding towards the man and women shouting towards them

the boy nodded "they are, bye John Cena, bye Mickie James"

"byee" the two said watching the boy run away happily to his parents waving the autograph at them, the parents smiled to there little boy and lead him away whilst talking to him about his experience with the wwe superstars and divas.

"not the little boy you should be asking those questions" mickie said half flirty as John rose up looking at the women

"maybe not" he said softly looking into her eyes

he took her hand and led her into a hut slash room type building that was for adults, the lights were dimmed and it had a heated swimming pool. He turned to mickie and they were stood closer than he anticipated he gazed into her eyes ran his finger tips through some of her hair.

Mickie leaned forward and put her lips against his her hand resting on his side it was soft and tender John put his hand delicately against her neck as they moved there lips in sync with one another's.

There tender kissing ended with a soft peck they created space between there faces and locked eyes again.

"be with me" john whispered "officially" he was searching Mickie's eyes for a hint of what she was thinking

mickie gave john a sweet kiss as her answer "ok" she said softly to clarify it

John smiled softly and his eyes never left hers, he couldn't believe it, the girl that had helped him see what he was doing was giving him more pain than pleasure and in the process he fell for her.

John took both Mickie's hands "we should just take things slow"

Mickie nodded "wait to tell people"

John nodded as well "im still taking you out though"

"you better" mickie said giving him a playful shove in the shoulder

"you look beautiful today" John said softly

mickie smiled slightly

"what's wrong?"

"nothing" she said

"mickie" John said giving her a disbelieving look

"i just, my headaches come back" mickie said

John pressed his lips against her forehead "ill take you to the hotel"

"john i-" mickie said regretting saying anything

"it's ok, we can come again" he put his hand on her cheek and ran his thumb back and forth softly "let's just get you better then we can plan our next date" John said with a grin

"and when do you plan that being for" mickie said flirty

"well that will just remain a surprise wont it" John said he took mickie's hand and lead her back towards the lockers to get there stuff before they left.


	25. stop trying to be the mature one

Later on that day and mickie was still wearing john's hoodie and some flannel shorts John was sat on the couch slide down his head back arms folded, mickie was sat crossed legged leaning forward.

The movie was almost over John pointed to the screen "see the films credible up until this bit, I like it then they ruin it by making a car fly, what the hell has a flying car got to do with grease"

mickie looked over her shoulder at him

"i just don't get it" he said he then looked at her

"thought you liked cars"

"i do" John then sat up leaning his chest into mickie's shoulder "just not flying ones" he finished before kissing her mickie smiled as she kissed him he pulled away slowly he smiled at her "think im gonna like kissing you when I want" he said in a whisper

"not when ever you want" mickie said hinting at the fact they both didnt want people to know just yet

"well, in reason" John said

"what's stopping you now?" mickie said in a whisper

"nothing" John said he smiled slightly before leaning in again and kissing her softly, mickie liked when her and John kissed softly it gave her a funny feeling in her stomach and reminded her John does have a soft side even though he is super muscular and beats people up for a living. Mickie got shivers down her back when John placed his hand on her bare thigh.

Mickie put her hand on his neck as she asked for entrance into his mouth with her tongue which he gladly allowed the pair melted into one another as there tongues danced John put his hands on her waist and pulled her that bit closer.

Mickie put both of her hands on his neck as they moved so they were lying down with John on top John pulled away and locked eyes with mickie and gave her peck. "you do realise we should probably arrange a meeting with Vince and steph" he said

"can we wait, I kinda like it being are secret for now"

John smiled softly "ok" the couple moved so they were laying holding each other comfortably "they are gonna find out eventually"

"i know, just a little while longer for me to figure out how to tell people"

John chuckled "suppose you'll want even longer to tell your parents"

"oh god yeah"

"so, we'll tell friends and work, erm 2014" John chuckled

mickie smacked his hand that was resting on her stomach "no, 2012 suits me fine" John chuckled with mickie

"cant believe your my girlfriend" John said softly "liked you for months"

"months?" mickie questioned

"yeah, why do you think I agreed to help you find me someone"

"because you were lonely"

"no so you were around mickie"

"aww" mickie said

John gave mickie an affectionate squeeze "i thought you were the one for me, I was just trying to find a way to ask you out"

"and who would of thought the old John would be the way to get me"

"you know you like him" John chuckled

mickie nodded turning to him "it's sexy"

"hmm is it now" John said with a flirty look on his face

"so sexy" mickie whispered before kissing him again briefly before getting up leaving John laying on the couch

"where you going?" John said putting his arms behind his head

"get ready for work, it is Monday"

John sighed "i have to go then"

mickie looked at him "if you have a little patience I can come with you"

John smiled "ok"

"your so childish sometimes" mickie said with a smile

John shrugged "cant be serious all the time"

"suppose" mickie said

"let's play a game"

mickie chuckled as John rolled onto his side watching mickie

"at the arena when were together with other people around you have to slip the words the bare necessities into the conversation"

"new I shouldn't of let you watch jungle book" mickie said

John chuckled "what do you say"

"ok" mickie said "ill play your stupid game"

"oh you love it really mickie stop trying to be the mature one"


	26. at least I'm not a whore

John was in the canteen at the arena with a few of the boys discussing everything and anything from celebrity gossip to there work.

"so how's the girl hunting coming along" Chris asked

"oh you weren't at his party were you" edge said

"no went to see my kids for the weekend" Chris said "why what happened"

"well, John told us he went on a date with a girl and was thinking of going on another" Adam informed his long time friend

"ooh, who is she"

Adam let a breath out "we don't know"

Chris looked at John

"ive had another date it went well that's all im saying" John said looking off in to space looking at nothing in particular

"you fucked her yet?" one of the guys said getting straight to the point

John looked around at the guys "why would you ask that?"

"because that's normally what your about" Chris said

"not any more" John looked off in to space again "asked her out two weeks ago, only kissed her today"

"seriously?" the guys said shocked

John nodded "im serious about this girl, im taking it slow, I want this one to be the one"

"dude" mike said not believing what he was hearing "are you kidding me right now, you and commitment other than to wrestling don't mix"

John shrugged "she get's me, I can talk to her about anything, she makes me laugh, she cares about me I care about her, and, when we have sex it'll be because I love her and nothing else" John said

"that's deep man" David otunga said

John nodded "im a changed man, I realised I dunno we hung out a lot and I fell for her"

"well, sounds like your gonna be happy together" Justin Gabriel added in

John smiled slightly

"wait, you sore her today?" Paul said a smile then crept on his face "john are you seeing a diva" he asked

mike's mouth dropped "you said you would never date a diva"

John shrugged "who said it was a diva" John looked up "could be anyone"

"it's a diva" Chris said with a nod

John chuckled "no its not"

"why you laughing then?" Adam asked "dont lie"

John shrugged "i don't know why your asking I wont tell you anything"

"about what?" eve asked sitting down

"this mystery girl of his"

"you still going on about her" mickie said sitting down

"jealous" Chris said

"no" mickie said

"you sure?" Paul said giving her a look

"really, im sure" mickie said

"ook" he said looking away mickie smacked his arm playfully

"Well we've figured out she's a diva"

"you sure about that?" eve asked

Adam nodded "well, he never said she was but he never said she wasn't"

"so its a hunch then" eve said

"yeah basically" Adam said

"i told you, he's got a soft spot for Kelly" mickie said pealing her orange

"does he now" David said looking at John

"nice girl but no" John said

"not what you told me" mickie said

"what did he tell you?" Justin asked intrigued

"told me if he could, he would"

"i never said that" John said

"oh so you think she's ugly now" mickie said

"no I never said that"

"oh so you'd just sleep with her no matter what"

"well-"

"oh so you have no requirements just they have to lay down"

"mic-"

"o-"

"you say oh so one more time and I swear to god mickie you'll regret it" John said

"oooh" mickie said putting a piece of orange in her mouth "they always crack under pressure" she said with a nod

"we'll have to remember that" Chris said looking around the boys

"excuse me" mickie said in a weak sounding voice "will you be my girlfriend"

"at least I have someone" John said

"ooh" the table said as they looked to mickie for her response

"at least I'm not a whore"

"seriously, your back to the whore thing?" John asked

"yeah I am" mickie said standing up "problem?" she asked before starting to walk away

"hey! Get back here" John said going after her as they got into the corridor "mickie" John shouted looking around to see if anyone was around

mickie lead John to the quiet end of the arena she could hear him calling her name but she kept on walking

John looked around it was deserted so he pounced he put his arm around her waist and pushed her into the wall and leaned his groin into hers mickie curved her back as the cold wall touched her bare skin exposed by her vest top which brought her closer to John as she put one of her arms around his neck. John kissed mickie lips then she went in for more as they kissed neither paid any attention to the person watching not far away.

* * *

><p><strong>who do you think the person is?<strong>


	27. the office please

John had his hands on mickie's hips he moved them up to her sides as mickie's hands moved to his jaw line, the passion between them was easily visible to see for the person watching, it was just the matter of affection caring, love maybe? She wanted to see.

"Mr Cena" Stephanie McMahon said causing the pair to pull apart "miss James" she added as they looked at her "the office please" she said before walking away with a smile on her face.

"you um, you have lip gloss on your lips" mickie said pointing to his lips before walking after steph adding some lip balm to her lips.

John walked behind mickie smiling slightly wiping his lips that was twice that day there kissing had turned heated and twice John had been able to control himself from trying to take it further or getting aroused he could have been aroused, quite easily for mickie in fact but he had also learnt how to control it. It was safe to say he was proud of himself.

* * *

><p>The couple sat opposite Stephanie and her father "you have worked here for some time now both of you, you know the rules you cant date other employees" Vince said<p>

John glanced at mickie before looking down slightly, picking at his nails nervously "explain to me why when given the opportunity you didnt admit to you being an item" Vince said

Mickie looked at her boss he oozed authority and demanded respect which she would gladly and deservingly give "we weren't, an item, then" she said softly

"Your dismissed, ill call you back next week when ive made my decision on what will happen" Vince said

Mickie got up followed by john and when they were out the room and the door shut

steph looked at her father from her desk "what are you thinking?" steph asked she could see her father was thinking about something

"i dont mind them dating, i just want to see abit of passion from them about them being together i want them to reassure me no i want john to reassure me this isn't gonna end up like the last time he dated a diva"

"that's understandable" steph said "what if they dont give you that"

Vince said "ill send mickie to smackdown"

"what? Dad we agreed she wasn't best suited there"

"i no, im hoping if he doesn't see her he'll miss her and show me he does want to be with her, its not just sex for him" Steph nodded "and what if he doesn't" "we'll have to figure something out"

Steph wanted so bad for john and mickie to work out she had seen the change in john backstage, or when he was doing interviews and signings he was a changed man, and she felt that was down to mickie, she just hoped john and or mickie would stand up for there relationship because she feared if mickie went to smackdown john would revert to his old ways.

John was sat in his locker room thinking about what could happen next week to him and mickie "this is why i dont date a diva" john said

"sorry for being a diva" mickie from the couch he had in there

"having an attitude with me isn't gonna help"

"whatever john" mickie said standing up and leaving

John just looked at the door he wanted to go after her but new he couldn't because he had a match next. He sighed and rubbed his head, why did it have to be so complicated he wanted to be with mickie , why is that so hard to do he thought to himself

* * *

><p>Mickie turned the TV on in the divas locker room to watch the show she sat in her spot on the benches and leaned back. "you ok" eve asked who sits opposite her<p>

Mickie nodded and smiled "im fine"

"good can i ask a favour then" eve asked mickie

Mickie chuckled "yes i can train with you after the show" eve and mickie had been becoming closer since mickie started helping eve with her wrestling, she liked the girl she was hard working and willing to learn.

Eve smiled "thanks, dont you baby sit alanna though Mondays"

Mickie nodded "yeah, ill jus put her in her pram at the side, she'll probably jus go to sleep"

Eve nodded "ok"

"erm meet me there about half 10"

Eve nodded "yeah ok"

"cool"

"you sure everything's ok?" eve asked, she was positive something was on the divas mind

They both heard the talking of divas getting closer "ill talk to ya later" mickie said, it would be nice to have someone to talk to about the john situation, she couldn't talk to Sam about it because it was randys best friend and she heard randy had already distanced himself from john lately because of the way he had treated her, last thing she wanted to do was cause randy to distance himself fully


	28. didnt think he was your type

Mickie put a blanket over alanna and tucked it down the sides "you be a good girl" mickie said giving her her dummy before getting into the ring she sat down by eve

"so what's going on"

Mickie sighed "you know this girl john's dating"

Eve nodded "yeah" mickie looked at eve, the realisation set in, "you?"

"me"

"wow" eve said "didnt think he was your type"

"he's not like everyone thinks" mickie said

Eve sat and listened to mickie talking about john, by the sounds of it eve thought they really cared about each other "what's the problem then?" eve asked

"Vince has the problem" mickie said

"oh" eve said, she new about the dating rule "doesn't he let some people date"

Mickie nodded "doesn't seem we're gonna be one of them"

"oh, sorry micks" eve said

"its cool, best case scenario i get sent to smackdown, worst, i get fired"

"fired? That's a bit harsh"

"take it no ones told you about john and candice then"

"no what happened"

"they dated a few months then they started fighting a lot like in there hotel rooms and stuff but then they brought the fights to work, they gradually got worse and worse over about a month until one day the argument made john late for a match" mickie said "and being the diva she got fired, dont get me wrong they had there good times, when they were good they were really good but when they were bad it was horrible to be around"

"why fire her though why not just move her to smackdown"

"turns out, she cheated with someone on smackdown whilst doing a one off match there so, yanno they said it was her fault and fired her because they had no place for her in the company"

"i think your worst case is smackdown, no disrespect to candice but you are a better wrestler than her they'd be stupid to fire you and you haven't exactly done anything wrong"

Mickie sighed "suppose"

"come on, nothing better to take your mind of your problems than a good old training session" eve said with a chuckle

Mickie chuckle "I'd prefer if you didnt tell anyone, we didnt want to tell people yet"

"goes without saying micks"

"thanks, for this"

Eve smiled "dont mention it, literally people could find out" they both chuckled then laughed when alanna giggled

* * *

><p>John was up in the top seats sitting on the seat looking down at mickie training with eve, he didnt want mickie to turn into another candice, he didnt want there relationship to ruin the friendship he had with mickie, candice was never his friend, they couldn't even hold a conversation past the hey how are you's<p>

"still like her dont you" randy said sitting next him "dating this girl isn't gonna make your feelings for mickie go away, that is if there is actually a girl" randy said

"what?" john asked confused

"trying to make mickie jealous wont work either"

"who says im trying to make her jealous"

"john" randy said "no one believes this i have a girl you'll meet her when the times right crap"

"that's your problem if you dont believe me" john said as he turned his head to look back to mickie

"Dude what's wrong ive not seen you like this for years"

John shrugged " me and my 'girlfriend' may not last till next week if people have there way" he stood up and walked away

Randy watched his friend walk away sadly trying to figure out what he meant.

* * *

><p>Later that night john went to see mickie he knocked on her door and waited not so patiently<p>

Mickie opened the door "hi" she said with out the usual smile she greeted with him

"sorry i" john stopped himself when he sore eve in Mickie's room

Mickie sighed "she knows, i just, i needed someone to talk to about it all"

John nodded slightly

"oh jus hug her already and make up, you two being off with each other is not going to convince Vince you are going to work out"

Mickie put her arms around his waist and put her head in his neck liking the closeness, she relied on john as of late for comfort and support and without that she felt depressed.

John walked her forward into the room shut the door before finally putting his arms around her, eve smiled watching the two she could see they cared about each other

Alanna wouldn't settle in her travel cot "alanna its bed time" eve said rubbing her tummy to sooth her

"she not settling" John asked

mickie shook her head "noo, don't know what's wrong with her"

John kissed mickie's head and went over to the cot and crouched down "alanna, what's wrong" he said

alanna scrambled to the sitting position looking at him

"tired aren't you" he said

alanna rubbed her eye before holding onto the netting covering the sides of her cot

John ran his finger over her tiny hand "want a cuddle?" he asked

"Jo Jo" she said softly

"ok then come here" John stood up and took the small child and put her on his hip


	29. oh I do love you alanna

Half an hour after John arrived alanna still wouldn't settle she kept whining when John remembered something John gently opened alanna's mouth "ooh" he said "you are getting another tooth coming through" John kissed her cheek "poor baby it sore" John said he gave alanna his finger to chew on to ease the pain.

"that's a side ive never seen before" eve whispered to mickie from her bed watching John

"see why I like him now"

eve looked at mickie "after hearing you talk about him how you are together the way you look at each other and the way he just was with alanna, yeah I can"

"she's asleep" John whispered, alanna was fast asleep with her mouth open from when she was chewing john's finger to ease the pain.

Mickie smiled she stood up took her and placed her in her cot and put her blanket over her.

Mickie turned around and was met by John she smiled at him as he tucked some hair behind her ears. "your so pretty" John said mickie went to talk but was stopped when John placed his lips softly against hers. "i-i want us to work, more than anything"

"more than you want the wwe championship"

John nodded "more than I want the wwe championship"

Mickie smiled softly, she new how much holding that belt meant to John and the fact he said that meant a lot to her, some may find it stupid but mickie felt a sense of comfort from it. "let's just enjoy this week, I may not been here next week"

"dont say that"

"you know it's true John"

John looked down

"she wont be another candice john" eve said from the couch

John looked at her "how do you know about that"

"divas talk John, duhh" eve said

"duh" John mocked

"cheeky isn't he" eve said

mickie smiled "i think it's cute"

"oh do you know" John said putting his hands on her waist

"and that is my cue to leave"

"no its ok" John said "you girls enjoy yourself I clearly interrupted something anyways, I'll just see you tomorrow or something" John kissed mickie before leaving quietly so he didnt wake the baby

"could he get any more perfect right now" eve said

mickie chuckled

"lucky bitch" eve mumbled which earned her a playful slap from mickie

* * *

><p>John was in the gym with randy spotting him the next morning they weren't talking much "how's mickie" randy asked<p>

"why would I know" John said in the same cheery tone mocking him

"sore you leaving her room late last night"

"checking up on me now are we" John said

"yanno you suit a baggy black vest and navy blue shorts" a voice said from behind randy he helped John put the bar back and looked as John sat up

it was eve with his daughter "thanks?" he asked awkwardly "um" randy said pointing to the little girl sat on eve's hip

"oh mickie took Sam out for the day have a girls day Sam told me to drop her off to you"

randy smiled slightly taking his daughter John chuckled at how awkward randy seemed

"bye" eve said happily before walking away

"was she hitting on me?" randy asked

"no dude, that's just eve she compliments everyone"

"oh" randy said he smiled at his daughter "hey, were you good for your auntie mickie" he cooed at her, she giggled "oh I do love you alanna" he said kissing his daughters head

John tickled alannas leg "Jo Jo" she said frowning

John gasped "dont tell me off you" he said

"for someone that doesn't want kids or particularly like them your pretty good with them"

"i never said I didnt want kids" John said

"erm yeah you did john"

"whatever" John said realising randy was right and he was wrong

"what changed your mind"

"being around alanna more" he said

"john you hardly ever see alanna"

"well actually randy, I go to mickie's most Monday nights to keep her company when she watches alanna"

randy raised his eyebrows "your unbelievable" he chuckled and shook his head before walking away

John jumped up grabbing a towel "hey wait up" he said going after him wiping his sweat


	30. fuck buddies

Monday came around quicker than John and mickie would of hoped they pulled up at the arena mickie got out and went to the back John not far behind and helped mickie get her case and they were heading for the entrance.

"im hungry" John said randomly

"your always hungry" mickie said simply

"come catering"

"can I least put my cases in the locker room"

"oh, I suppose"

"oh how kind"

John pointed at her "come with me to put mine in my locker room then ill come with you then we'll go"

mickie pointed at John mocking "ok"

John narrowed his eyes slightly as mickie chuckled "your not even funny"

"really I think im hilarious" mickie said standing by John's private locker room door where he stored his stuff but was hardly ever in there he usually would hang on in the main boys locker room with the other guys.

he opened the door "well your not" was his last words

"your an idiot" mickie said as Paul and Shawn were walking to her "oh not you"

John emerged from his locker room

mickie pointed at him "him, he's the idiot"

Paul chuckled "that's not nice"

"he said I wasn't funny" mickie said

Shawn put his arm around mickie and walked her away slightly "are you and John you know" he then made a circle with his thumb and finger and poked his other pointing finger in and out of it

"totally" mickie said with no emotion

"oh my god really?" Shawn half shouted

"no" mickie half shouted

"but you just said"

"sarcasm Shawn, sarcasm"

"you so want him" Shawn said with a laugh walking back to the boys

"what's funny" John asked

"told you, im hilarious" mickie said

"yeah not that" Shawn said

"ok fine, Shawn thinks were fuck buddies or something"

"well aren't you?" Paul said

"what?" John said

"that's what everyone thinks"

mickie shook her head and looked away

"well please tell them we have never had sex, come on mickie, im hungry" John said before walking away with mickie

"he's so rocking her bed at night" Shawn said

Paul looked at Shawn

"what?" Shawn exclaimed

"There having sex would have been enough I didnt need a description"

"i was just saying" Shawn said like a teenager would

"well dont" Paul said before walking away

* * *

><p>mickie got to the divas locker room and looked around at all the girls in there "do you lot think im shagging John?" she asked bluntly<p>

the conversation the divas were having stopped abruptly "what?" the divas said, tonight smackdown was on raw so the smackdown divas were there to and had no idea what was going on

"do you, think, im shagging John?" she asked again

"well aren't you?" gail said

"for fuck sake" mickie said sitting down

"what's wrong"

"im not sleeping with John, and id appreciate if you'd pass that around because everyone seems to think I am" mickie said

John then came around the corner from coming in the door

"john" mickie said

"what?" he said

"knock"

"oh" John said "well im here now can we go yet im so hungry" John whined

"you really think id sleep with that he's like a small child" mickie said

"thanks Mick" John said "he's my friend would have been enough"

"oh and there's that" mickie said

"mickie" John half shouted

"what" she shouted back

"food" he shouted

"i swear to god and people think your sex driven" mickie mumbled walking out past John

John sent them a smile before rushing out after mickie

* * *

><p>Most of the roster were in an empty room in the hotel just talking and having a laugh the next day after Monday night raw, Vince wanted one more day to think about what he wanted to do with mickie and John. The boys were sat with the girls all talking eve glanced away and sore mickie talking to Vince and steph she looked towards John who felt her looking at him so looked at her. Eve then turned her head towards mickie Vince and steph, John followed her gaze and sore the same scene.<p>

They both sore mickie with an expressionless face as she ran her fingers through her hair.

John got up "john" eve said

"i have to" he said before going over "what's going on?"

"he fired me" mickie said with no expression

"what" John half shouted

"im sorry" Vince said before walking out with his daughter

"ill show him sorry" John went to go after his boss but mickie got in front of him quickly

"please don't, it's not worth it" mickie said

"i don't want you to go" John said

mickie could see the hurt in his eyes "it'll be ok" she said softly

"know it wont, ill miss you, ive only just got you, I don't want to loose you" John was visibly emotional

"im sorry it never worked out John, if you ever need me, just call ok" mickie said she kissed his cheek John closed his eyes and put a hand on her neck mickie pulled back "bye john" mickie said before slipping out past john


	31. I cant do this right now

Eve walked over to John "john" she said softly she sore John with red puffy eyes "what's wrong"

"he fired her" John said quietly

"what?" eve said shocked, she thought the worst would happen would be he would send her to smack down, not fire her.

John kicked a chair over

"john" eve half yelled with the shock

"dude what's wrong?" randy said from his chair

"nothing" John snapped at randy before leaving

"eve?" Kelly said

"i cant say" she said

"what?" they all said

"why?" Sam asked

eve sighed "because I promised I wouldn't" eve looked at everyone's expressions

"eve"

"im sorry, he told me in confidence and I don't want to break that, im sure each of you at some time or another has been told something by someone who told you not tell anyone and have stuck to it, so please, let me stick to this promise"

Sam sighed "she's right, a promise is a promise, at least he's talking to someone about his problems"

"he's close to mickie though, why not just talk to her" Kelly said

"another opinion" mike said "it's always good to get another opinion with anything"

* * *

><p>John was knocking on mickie's door she wasn't answering he sighed before heading back to his room, he wanted to convince her to stay but she wasn't opening her hotel room door she wasn't answering her phone he was running out of options.<p>

* * *

><p>He stepped out on to the balcony his room had and took a deep breathe in he new the pain he was feeling was because he felt so much towards mickie and the fact she was leaving tore him apart.<p>

He looked and mickie's car was missing John then panicked he grabbed his phone as he rushed out his room he called mickie constantly over and over as he made his way to the near by airport.

* * *

><p>He desperately scanned the board to find out where the next flight to Virginia was taking off from as soon as he new it he took off running repeating the area number in his head until he got there he sore mickie "mickie" he called out and she turned around as he got to her<p>

"john w-w-what ar-"

John cut her off "please don't go, im so in love with you don't go"

mickie was looking at John not really taking in what he was saying

"I no, I no I shouldn't of waited till now to tell you this I know it was stupid but im telling you now mickie, im in love with you, I love you, don't get on the plane"

"miss are you boarding the plane" the man at the desk mickie was stood at asked

John cupped mickie's face turning her to face him "hey hey, I know it's only been a month but don't let this ruin what we could have together"

"miss"

"i, I, I have to get on the plane" mickie said taking his hands off her face

"no you dont" John said

"yes I do"

"you dont"

"i do there waiting for me John, I cant do this right now im sorry, im sorry" mickie said backing away from him

"mickie"

"im so sorry" mickie said handing the guy her ticket before disappearing down the tunnel all John could so was watch as the man shut and locked the door behind her.


	32. 10,000 feet up on her way to Virginia

John stepped off the lift feeling deflated, he really thought she would of stayed, it hurt more she would of left without even saying goodbye.

The people closest to john were waiting outside john's hotel room as he approached the door.

"where is she?" randy asked eve had told them mickie left, not why or the truth why she was leaving, just, mickie left, that's all she said before leaving them in the room to come to a conclusion.

"10,000 feet up on her way to Virginia"

"did you try to stop her?" randy asked

"no I helped her get settled onto the plane of course I fucking tried to stop her"

randy sighed "well you mustn't of tried hard enough"

John sighed "look randy, I poured my heart out to her and she still got on that plane, I would do anything for her to still be here" John said getting teary what he didnt know was Vince was watching and listening to every word he was speaking "i fell for her, I fell for her more than I have any other women, she was my best friend and, and im getting annoyed at the fact people are telling me how I feel about mickie when they don't even know the half of it, I would do anything for that women, when she's not around she's all I think about"

the women in the group started getting teary at how much emotion John was showing

"when I sleep she's all I dream about, so who are you to pass judgement who are any of you to pass judgement on my feelings for mickie and tell me what i do and don't feel for her, what right does anyone have to say, you cant be with her, and taking that away from me" John said before going into his room.

Vince bowed his head before walking away and going down the stairs back to his office at the hotel, the people gathered outside of john's hotel room all dispersed feeling, shit basically, because John was right who were they to tell anyone what they feel for someone else and whether they can date or not.

* * *

><p>John sighed sitting on the couch and decided to keep himself busy by checking his messages he closed his eyes as the number of different messages from family members mainly his mother wanting to hear from him and asking when he was able to visit next.<p>

"hi, John, it's me" a female voice said through the phone John opened his eyes, it was mickie's voice "i just got on the plane, I feel awful, that's not how I wanted things to end between us, its just that I, wasn't expecting to see you an all of a sudden your there saying these things and now im just sitting here thinking of all the stuff I should of said and I didnt, I didnt even get to tell you I love you to, of course I do, I love you … I love you … I love you … what am I doing … I love you … I've gotta see you ive gotta get off this plane"

"oh my god" John said leaning forward

"excuse me"

"miss please sit down"

"no im sorry I have to get off the plane"

"miss I cant let you off the plane"

"let her off the plane" John shouted standing up

"im afraid your gonna have to take a seat"

"please you don't understand"

"try to understand" John shouted

"oh come on is there any way you could just let me off the-" then there was a beep and the room went silent no noise from John or the phone.

"no no" John shouted realising the message had stopped he started to press buttons "did she get off the plane did she get off the plane" he said continuing to press buttons


	33. plan back fired huh?

Vince sat at his desk and his daughter looked at him from hers "plan back fired huh?" she said

"i didnt think she would get on a plane and leave so soon" Vince said "i thought I had a couple of days"

"what are you gonna do?"

"well, I know he's serious about her"

"how?" steph said as she stapled things

"heard him talking to some of the others, I just need a way to get her back before it get's out I fired her"

"here's an idea, call her and tell her you made a mistake"

"no that's to easy" Vince said sitting back in his chair

"you worry me so much sometimes dad" steph said getting up out of her chair she packed all her stuff up to move on to the next city in 2 days, she wouldn't be needing any of it, she had a few slow days until the next Monday night raw.

She left Vince alone in there makeshift office to think of a way to get mickie back, steph dreaded even thinking about what her father would think of.

* * *

><p>"i got off the plane"<p>

John spun around and was met by mickie standing by the closed door bags at her feet looking at him "you got off the plane" he said softly before going to her and putting his forehead against hers his hands on her jawline mickie put her hands over his as they both got teary. John kissed mickie with all the passion he could muster as she kissed him back.

"i do love you" mickie said as there lips parted and eyes connected

"i love you to and im never letting you go"

"good because I don't want you to, no more hiding ok, totally out there you and me a couple"

"ok we're done being secretive"

"it's you and me alright this is it, it's real" mickie said before kissing John

mickie wrapped her arms around his neck as john's hands run down the sides of her body and around her waist his hands travel up her shirt slightly feeling her soft skin against his hands.

John's hands freely roamed over mickie's back and sides John kissed from her lips to her shoulder and the side and back of her neck as there bodies were pressed together. As John kissed mickie's shoulder and neck he unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down abit before letting them drop of there own accord. Mickie kicked them off discarding them to the side John then pulled his t-shirt off and flung it towards the chair by the bed then did the same with mickies he liked the way his bare skin felt against hers he cupped her face to give his hands something to do as she worked on his belt then the button before dropping his jeans.

John picked mickie up she wrapped her legs around his waist he walked to the bed stepping out of his jeans leaving his socks behind as he went he then knealed on the bed and travelled down it on his knees before laying her down he only then noticed he hadn't made his bed that morning and felt slightly embarrassed, but it could work to his advantage to make this moment romantic.

He kissed mickie's chest as his hand rested on her thigh he locked eyes with her for the first time since they started to undress each other he didnt want to say something for fear of ruining the mood so he just kissed her.

John pulled the sheets over the top of them and the two melted into each other in a lustful night of passion but not before there underwear emerged from under the sheets.


	34. you do realise ive seen it all

John was laying in bed the next morning with his arms behind his head looking up at the ceiling wondering where him and mickie we're gonna go from there.

Mickie took in a sharp deep breathe and John new she was waking up he looked at her bare back and smiled softly he moved behind her and put his arm over as he kissed her cheek "morning" he said softly as not to hurt her newly awoken ears

"hi" she said softly

"how you feeling?"

"sore"

John kissed her cheek, he new it had been awhile for her just not how long and even though they were slow and tender with each other it was to be expected.

Mickie moved onto her back and John was looking lovingly down at her as he leaned on his hand

He moved strands of her hair behind her ear as she held the covers to her chest.

"be my last match?" mickie said

"what?" John said confused

"come the ring and wrestle me"

John gave her a look

mickie smiled "you get to touch me up"

"mickie im not sex driven any more"

"you can be now your in a relationship"

"i can?" John said

"just with me though"

John grinned "ok" he said

"didnt take much did it" mickie chuckled

"cant help the fact I have a gorgeous girlfriend" John said

mickie kissed him before sitting up looking around for a piece of something to cover her self up with John rolled away grabbed his t-shirt and through it at her, mickie pulled the shirt from off her face giving him a look before sliding it on and getting out the bed

"you do realise ive seen it all"

"yes John I do realise this" she said mocking his tone

"why cover up then"

"feels weird walking around naked" she said picking up her bra

John watched on as she put it on without even leaving the top, he then got an amused smile on his face as she was searching for her underwear.

Mickie turned to see her underwear hanging from john's finger with a cheeky grin on his face she chuckled crawled up the bed and pressed her lips against his as she took them from him.

John grabbed her waist flipped her over

"john" she squealed

he ended up on top her as she laughed

"what are you doing?" she asked with a smile as he pulled the cover over them slightly

"it's my day off"

"ok? And this stops me getting out of bed why"

"it doesn't"

"ok" mickie said before trying to slip out from under John but failed

"but im stopping you"

"why" she whined

he leaned down and kissed her "we are having a movies in bed day" he then slid out of bed and walked to the TV making a play list off there favourite movies

"you could at least cover up, I had the consideration to"

"that's not consideration mickie that's selfishness"

"and why is that?"

"have you seen your self lately" John turned the light off mickie put on and turned the room dark once again "your just mean not showing it off" he said sliding into bed next to mickie

"you do talk some shit sometimes john" Mickie said cuddling into him

"and you dont"

"i have my moments, sshh it's starting"

John smiled as he watched mickie watch the film starting, he could see him doing this most Wednesday's when there off he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and just enjoyed her company as they watched the film start.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the delay, first I lost track of days they all are seeming to merge into one lately, then fan fiction was being stupid and not letting to add the chapter but hopefully you enjoyed it<strong>

**review :D**


	35. mhmm say my name like that

John and mickie were still cuddling watching films when there was a knock at the door the couple sighed John placed a kiss on Mickie's head before slipping out of the bed and throwing some boxers and shorts on.

"no consideration" he heard mickie say he turned his head to find her watching him smirking slightly placing a piece of popcorn in her mouth

John chuckled

"who is it?" she asked watching the film

John pulled the door open "oh, hello sir" John said when he was met by Vince mickie quickly got out of the bed and put her jeans on the last thing she wanted was her boss to see her just in her boyfriends top.

"hi, can we talk?"

"um sure come in" John said stepping aside

Vince walked in keeping his head down and when he looked up he sore mickie "mickie?" he said

"um, yeah?" she said confused

"i thought you left"

"um, no, im leaving Saturday when everyone goes on to the next city for raw"

"i actually need to confess something" Vince said John and mickie looked at each other before looking at Vince "i never really fired you mickie, I was just testing how much John really did care for you and visa versa"

"what" mickie said

"i no, im sorry I put you through a lot both of you but your my top talent I cant risk you two not being serious about each other because I cant afford for to fire either of you if this goes wrong, and you both know the other isn't right for smackdown"

mickie sighed "im confused"

"you still have a job"

"I get that, are we allowed to see each other or not" mickie said running her fingers through her hair

Vince breathed out

John pulled Vince away from mickie and spoke quietly "look I really like mickie, I'm in love with her, and I think she could be the one, don't tell me to stay away from her because I wont be able to, I love her Vince, please don't take the one women I can see my self with away from me, I want to settle down and shes the only one I can see my self doing that with, please, let me be with her"

Vince nodded

John gave him a soft expression before walking over to mickie

"john" she said as he moved her hair behind her ear and let his hand rest on her cheek

he pressed his lips against her head and pulled her close

"ill see you in the meeting, the both of you" Vince said before leaving

Mickie smiled and wrapped her arms around his stomach and let a breath out signalling to John just how relaxed mickie was when in the arms of him.

Mickie pulled back and locked eyes with him she ran her hand over his abs

"like that huh?" john said with a smirk

"oh get your head out your ass john" mickie said walking to her case to get a shirt of her own to wear

"admit it! You think im sexy"

"no john, that's you who thinks your sexy" mickie said sifting through her shirts

"Wait, dont move" john said

Mickie instantly froze bent over slightly looking in her case fearing there was a bug on her "why" she said "john" mickie whined

John was checking Mickie's ass out he bit his bottom lip slightly "mhmm say my name like that" john said you could hear in his tone he was enjoying it

Mickie looked over her shoulder "like that huh?" She gave john seductive eyes as she wiggled her ass slightly for him biting her lip "to bad" she said standing up straight "we have a meeting"

"tease" John said rolling his eyes

"not nice is it"

"when have I ever sexually teased you" John said

"put it this way, you wont get any until you remember, see you at the meeting" mickie said with a smirk before leaving


	36. dont hide relationships from management

Mickie was sat with eve telling her the real reason why she wasn't fired quietly the two had gotten quite close.

John rushed in late "sorry im late sir, someone hid my clothes" John said

Vince raised his eyebrows

"im not lying" John said "seriously, she did"

"she?" randy said

"yeah she" John said sitting down by mickie

"found them then" mickie said quietly with a cheeky smile on her face

"you just wanted to see me naked" he said back in a whisper

"maybe I did" mickie said

"ok, first on the agenda" steph said she looked at her paper and read from it "dont hide relationships from management" steph looked up at John and mickie "we will find out"

mickie slid down in her chair slightly crossing one leg over the other John put his hand on her upper thigh signalling to everyone that they were more than friends

"dont make out in corridors either" eve said

steph nodded "yeah that as well"

"ok ok we get it" mickie said

"we weren't good at hiding it" John finished

"no, actually you were" eve said "i had no idea until that Monday night in the locker room when you told me"

John sent a smile to mickie

mickie smiled back as John leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips and as the meeting progressed mickie took a pen and doodled a heart on his hand on the skin in the middle of his thumb and first finger. John took the pen and wrote I above it and mickie below it. Mickie smiled entwined her fingers with his before looking back to Vince as he explained the situation with mickie.

* * *

><p>Mickie and John were out for dinner with randy Sam and there little girl alanna both the orton's recognised the happiest that was given off by the newly announced couple.<p>

"how long have you been keeping this a secret" randy asked before sipping his drink

"2 and a half months" John said softly

"bloody hell I thought it was only a few weeks" Sam said handing her daughter abit of her burger

"no" mickie said softly mickie looked at John who smiled cheekily at her whilst he chewed his food.

"so how come you got off the plane?" randy asked

mickie kept on looking at John "because he told me he loved me" mickie smiled "and the fact ive fallen for the idiot" she said Sam and randy smiled at each other as mickie and John shared a kiss they seemed really happy together and Sam and randy mutually wanted them to last for a long time.

"well we both wish you the best, enjoy it, soon as he gets a ring on your finger it goes down hill" Sam said

randy raised his eyebrows at Sam

she smiled at him "love you"

"mmm, best bloody do" randy said before looking at alanna "mummy doesn't love daddy baby" Sam just rolled her eyes as randy gave there daughter some more of her baby food

* * *

><p>the next day mickie was in her room she was sharing with eve she hated having her own room and since she and eve had gotten close and both had there own room they thought they should just share.<p>

"you sure you don't want to share with john" eve asked doing her make-up in the mirror

"if we dated outside of the wwe we wouldn't and personally I think it's far to soon for all that anyways" mickie said doing her make-up sitting on the floor into a small mirror

eve nodded "true, how was your meal out last night?"

"it was good, had fun" mickie said "it was nice knowing they approve if you get me"

"yeah, randy has always been sceptical of you and John taking your friendship further" eve looked at mickie "but I think he sore how happy you make each other"

there was a knock on the door and eve pulled it open "oh hey, come in" eve said opening it further "micks Sam's here"

mickie smiled up at Sam "hey what's up"

"there's something you should see" Sam said handing mickie her laptop

mickie opened the laptop and read the article on the page

_Randy Orton with his wife and fellow wwe superstar John Cena and diva Mickie James all were seen out together last night having a meal whilst waiting for there cars the four shared jokes and laughter with the paparazzi around and answered questioned whilst being filmed and photos being taken. On inspection this morning one seemed to show something interesting _mickie couldn't believe her eyes as she scrolled the page down there was a picture of John and randy laughing John was itching his face and the picture at the side was zoomed in on his hand that still had the I heart mickie doodle on. _It seems Cena has a soft spot for miss James whether they are together or not we will have to wait and see but I know many paparazzi and fans will be keeping a close eye on these two until this is cleared up to be true or not._

"wow" eve said "dont miss anything do they" eve looked at mickie "it's sweet he wrote that on his hand though"

"he didnt" mickie said "well sort of, in the meeting I drew the heart but he did the rest" mickie sighed "i wanted my family to find out from me not the stupid dirt sheets"

"at least there printing truth for once" Sam said "just a shame its about something personal to you"

"where is John?" mickie asked

"working out with randy and alanna"

"oh yeah, fat Friday" mickie said getting her phone out

"what?" they said

"i'll explain another time, hey" mickie said to John answering her call

"hey what's up" John said wiping his face

"can you come to my room, there's something you should see"

"ok, can randy come or not"

"its nothing like that"

"oh" John said "ok, I'll be right up"


	37. sex with mickie

John scratched his face when he read the article "i don't see the big deal" the others had left to give them there privacy if they needed to talk things through about how there gonna deal with it.

mickie sighed "suppose it's not that bad"

John gave mickie's thigh a squeeze he went to pull his hand away but mickie grabbed it

"have you drawn it back on"

"well um about that" John said "i was on the phone with my sister and she was going on so I just doodled back over it" John said his face looked like he was bracing himself for a smack on the arm

mickie looked at him "well since there is obviously nothing else to report about why don't we give them something to"

John looked at mickie "there's that face you pull when you have a plan"

mickie chuckled "pick somewhere" mickie said holding her arms to him

"erm" John turned her left arm over and ran a finger over her wrist mickie grabbed a pen and wrote I heart John in fancy writing on her wrist it was pretty big it was 2 to 3 inches big length wise and covered the width of her wrist.

mickie smiled "not done this since school"

John kissed her shoulder "open, no hiding" John said softly

"im gonna have to go sorry, ive got a lingerie shoot next week and im meeting the girls to go shopping for it"

John raised his eyebrows at her as she turned to him picking her phone and purse up "do I get a private showing"

"no"

"why"

"it's embarrassing"

"you have nothing to be embarrassed about your gorgeous mickie"

mickie ran her hand through her hair

John went to mickie and cupped her face "your beautiful, don't think otherwise ok" John gave her lips a peck "ill walk you down"

* * *

><p>Mickie and the girls lingerie shopping soon turned into a shopping spree mickie was looking through the rails.<p>

"i heart mickie huh" Kelly said

"i see you read the article" mickie said all the girls nodded "go on, tell me what you think" mickie said knowing they wanted to talk about it

"i think its cute that he's publicly showing his love for you" Gail said

"have you two gone all the way yet" maryse asked

Mickie nodded before walking to another rail of clothes the girls followed her excitedly wanting details

"well hello, details" the Bella twins said

"its was the normal format to sex you get naked he sticks it in you and off he goes" mickie said

"oh come on mickie we want more than that"

Mickie leant on the clothes rail and began to tell the girls "he was so gentle i remember getting chills when he would touch me because his touch was so soft, we didnt do anything fancy we undressed each other" mickie smiled softly remembering "he lay me down on the bed pulled the sheets over us entered me and made love to me for most of the night, it was amazing, it was like something out of the movies, yanno? It was special" mickie looked down smiling softly

"next time" Kelly said "you guys go to do it, you be in control"

"oh defiantly" maryse said

"it was sweet but next time, tease him abit, hint at a blow job but dont actually do it" Kelly said

"girls" mickie said

"what dont you want are advice"

"well yeah bu, somewhere more private" mickie said

"your room tonight?" maryse said

"ok"

"Great!" maryse said

* * *

><p>Meanwhile john was with the boys in the sauna relaxing "fucked her yet" one of the boys said<p>

"could of put it a nicer way" randy said

"ok we get it answer the question"

"i dont want to"

"why?"

"that's a private thing in mine and Mickie's relationship"

"oh come on dude" Cody Rhodes said "seriously"

"ok we did two nights ago"

"and? Good bad or indifferent?"

John nodded randy was watching John he new he wasn't saying what he really thought "yeah it was good" that he believed but randy thought there was more to it that John wasn't letting on.

As the boys slowing fizzled out it was just randy and John after a while "i new you were lying" randy said

"about?"

"sex with mickie"

John gave him a confused look

"i could tell you thought it was better than good john"

"this is a bit awkward she's like your sister"

"hardly John she's my wife's friend"

John shrugged "well ok then, it was amazing, dare I say best ive had"

"out of all the the women you've had"

John nodded "yupp"

"why?"

John shrugged "might be because it meant something"

* * *

><p><strong><em>'the search is over' and 'the wrestlers girlfriend' will be uploaded in a few days im working on a few things for them<em>**


	38. i can promise you that

John was walking down the corridor he chuckled to him self when he sore the diva he's fell for coming towards him.

"lingerie shopping huh?" John said with a chuckle

mickie nodded "yeah, we got sidetracked" mickie said with a chuckle looking down at her bags.

John put his key card in his door as they had stopped walking to each other outside his door "you want to come in?" he asked

"i have an hour" mickie said looking at John

"the things we could do in an hour" John said pushing the door open not moving his feet from there place looking at mickie

"the lingerie we could get through in an hour" mickie said before walking in she looked over her shoulder back at John giving him a smile as he walked in shutting the door.

"have a nice time?" John asked sitting on his bed taking his shoes off

mickie nodded as she sat on his couch "yeah had a laugh, got told some interesting things to"

"like what?" John asked sitting next to her putting his arm around her

"oh that I cant tell"

"and why not"

"that's private divas information only" mickie said looking at him

"anything I can do to make you tell me"

"sex change then get a job as a diva then just maybe"

"what if I just tuck him under"

mickie looked at John "why are we even talking about this im not telling you"

"please" John pouted

"no"

"pretty please" he batted his eyelids at mickie as he pouted

mickie gave him a soft peck "no"

"dont you find me cute enough"

mickie chuckled "your hot John but that's not gonna make me tell you"

"fine whatever" John said looking away

"sulking wont help" mickie chuckled leaning into him putting her head in his neck

John leaned his head against hers putting both arms around her "i told my mum about you today" John spoke softly "she wants to meet you, told her its a bit to soon for that and to wait a few months"

"john promise me something"

"ill promise it if I can keep it"

"can we not turn this relationship to be based around sex"

"i don't get what you mean mickie"

"like every time we're alone together we just have sex I want us to be like we have been, I don't want every thing we do to be sex related, yanno?"

John nodded and kissed her temple "i can promise you that"

"i love you" mickie said resting her hand on his stomach

"i love you to baby girl"

mickie smiled "i like it when you call me that"

"why" John asked

mickie shrugged "i dunno"

"you must know why" John said with a chuckle "i think your into the cute little nicknames even though you say your not"

"maybe I am" mickie smiled as she cuddled with John.

John wrapped his arms that little bit tighter around mickie as she made circles with her finger on john's stomach

"john"

"yeah" he replied softly

"thank you"

"for what?"

"for um, being there after the whole Barry thing, I never did say thank you"

"its ok forget about it"

"no" mickie said sitting up looking at him "i don't think you realise how much that meant to me"

John looked down before looking into her eyes

"i needed someone to just sit with me that night because I didnt want to be alone, and you did, you were there if I needed you, I am really grateful"

John soft pecked her lips "ill always be here for you"

mickie smiled softly "ill be there for you to"


	39. sex bans

Maryse sat down on one of the many pillows placed on the floor "so, first thing first, how is he in bed?"

mickie was looking down and the look on her face made everyone laugh

"that good huh?" eve said with a chuckle

"you could say that" mickie said looking up "can we not talk about this"

"why? Getting excited" Kelly said cocking her eyebrows at mickie

"no" mickie said "just I dunno I just don't want to"

"oh come on micks we've all told you about our sex life one time or another, spill"

mickie sighed "i know but we promised each other we wouldn't tell people about something so personal to our relationship"

* * *

><p>The next Monday night raw mickie was wondering around the arena thinking about things when she bumped into someone not literally John chuckled "in a world of our own were we"<p>

mickie smiled "you could say that"

"what were you thinking about?" John asked leaning onto the wall

"it's stupid" mickie said looking away

"go on then tell me I could use a laugh"

"i was just thinking about what I could do with my life after this place"

"get anywhere"

"not really"

"see me in any of your future plans"

"depends if your good or not" mickie said looking away

John chuckled "dont give anything away do you"

mickie shrugged "if you ask nicely" she said looking at him with a softness to her eyes

John took her hand gently in his

"i love you yanno" mickie said

John smiled "love you to" John pulled her close and they stood holding each other for a while temple to temple

"i don't want to ever loose you" mickie said softly

John liked it when mickie opened up to him it wasn't that often but when she did she told him what she was truly thinking

"your amazing, told you you'd make a good boyfriend"

"not as stupid as you look"

mickie pulled away and looked at him

"that came out wrong" John said pointing towards her

mickie put her hands on her hips "oh really now"

"dont do that, you no that turns me on when you do that" John said referring to the look she was giving him

"shame"

"your doing this on purpose to get me back"

"seems as you have two sex bans now" mickie said taking a step backwards

John snapped his head to her "nu uh"

"yu huh" mickie mocked

"nu uh because I know where I teased you sexually"

"go on" mickie said now folding her arms instead

"i lay in bed naked with you, you hated the fact he was there and you couldn't touch him" John said

"no" mickie said looking away

"oh my god it was" John said chuckling "i was totally joking"

mickie looked around "is it wrong to want to please your man"

"no, no, not wrong" John said putting his hands on her hips moving into her "please me all you want" John whispered in her ear

"i would" John smiled "but I cant"

John's face dropped "what?"

"see I know you would never cheat"

"never" John said strongly

"so therefore Mr Cena, with this sex ban, your going to be gagging for it soon"

"baby please" John whined

"shouldn't of said I looked stupid"

John kissed mickie's neck knowing she liked it "come on baby, I know you want me"

mickie put her hand on the back of his neck as he kissed her neck "dont leave a mark its a bitch to cover up" she said sternly to him

John pulled away causing mickie to give him a look "dont look like that, you've got a sex ban on me now I have one on you, good bye mickie" John then walked away as mickie's draw dropped

John chuckled to himself knowing now the fact mickie couldn't have something she'd want it more than usual, by doing this John new she would cave quicker.


	40. this sex ban thing

John opened his locker room door and smirked when mickie walked in scratching her head

"now, ive been thinking, I'll lift my ban if you lift yours"

"i dunno mickie" John said pretending to think walking to his bag packing the last little bits

Mickie sighed and sat on the couch

"i mean, we made these bans because we had reason to now" John said spinning around to mickie "if we go back on this what does this mean ill tell you what it'll mean mickie, it'll mean nothing next time we do put bans in place" he said as he turned to her putting his bag on his shoulder

mickie stood up "fine, we both have a sex ban then" mickie then walked out and John could of sworn she swung her hips more on purpose he chuckled shook his head and walked out after her since she was his ride back.

* * *

><p>Mickie was sat tapping the steering wheel with her finger when John finally got into the car "bout time jack ass" mickie said pulling away<p>

eve Adam and Kelly who occupied the back of the car all looked at each other taken aback by the abruptness of her tone "treating them mean to keep them keen doesn't work yanno"

"i know im just being mean"

"that's hurtful"

"why don't you grow a set then" mickie said glancing at the man sitting in the seat next to her

"is this because I wont have sex with you" John asked with a joking raising of the eye brows

"no this is because I put a ban on you you cant then go and put a ban on me it just doesn't work like that"

"i bet you cant even remember why you banned it"

"because you said I looked stupid" mickie said proud of herself "at least I have a reason you have one just to have one"

"we can all play the no sex card mickie" John said looking out the window

"yeah but I can last im not the whore in the relationship"

"not my fault the girls through themselves at me"

"that's not what you told me, you told me you went after them because you were lonely"

"then we became friends and my loneliness disappeared your like my angel in the darkness"

"aww that's sweet" mickie smiled

the three in the back chuckled at how one minute they were bitching about each other and now they we're being kind.

John smiled "your welcome baby girl"

mickie glanced at the man smiling at him "yanno the bans still there right"

"damn it" John said hitting the dash board looking away mickie laughed softly John just shook his head

"that was interesting" Adam said which made John jump

"Jesus you could of told me they were there"

mickie laughed "i thought you new"

"well clearly not"

* * *

><p>Mickie had just pulled down her night dress that stopped mid way up her thigh when there was a knock at the door. She pulled it open and there stood John with his mouth open slightly looking her up and down.<p>

"hi" mickie said shifting her eyes not really knowing what else to do

"you sleep, in that" John asked shifting his eyes over her body

mickie nodded "yeah"

"wow" he said

"what did you want john" mickie asked

he stood there a few seconds before saying "i forgot" John scratched the back of his head "i came to say night yeah that was it"

mickie looked at him "best come in then" she walked back in

John took a deep breathe before walking in and closing the door behind him "no eve then"

"noo, we only shared that one time, we start sharing all the time next week"

John took a seat on the end of mickie's bed he smiled when mickie straddled him pulling her night dress up slightly to allow her to do that John put his hands on her hips "what are you up to?"

mickie put her hands on the back of his neck "ive been thinking"

"about" John as suspiciously

"this sex ban thing"

"yeah"

"can we just forget it"

"want me don't you"

mickie rolled her eyes and got off John and started walking to the bathroom

John got up and followed her checking her out

mickie stopped at the sink and was about to turn the tap on when John spun her round pushing her back against the sink his lips so close to hers "say you want me and ill get rid of the ban"

"never" mickie said making eye contact with John

John stepped away

"what's wrong?" mickie was concerned

"i promised we wouldn't turn this into sex based" he went to leave

mickie grabbed his hand moving close to him "i meant when we have time to spend together you still take me out once in awhile not just stay in and have sex" mickie whispered putting her lips close to hers "think you can do that"

John smiled softly before whispering "i can do that" he then kissed her it wasn't long until the clothes started coming off as they moved to the bed


	41. be a good girl, you to alanna

Sam used her key card she had spare for mickie's room she walked in and followed the train of clothes with her eyes to the bed and chuckled softly when she sore mickie laying on her front her head turned away from John and him cuddled up to her side his head resting on her shoulder.

She cleared her throat and the couple started to stir "what shall I tell alanna that auntie mickie and uncle John are doing that's so important they cant take her to the zoo like they promised"

"im sick" John whined burying his face into the pillow

"no because then she'll get upset that her uncle Jo Jo is poorly"

"tell her its closed then I dunno Sam im tired" he whined

mickie tapped John not looking at him "put some boxers on" she mumbled

"why" he mumbled his eyes still firmly shut

"Sam's gonna go get alanna for cuddles to make it up to her"

"fine" John said sitting on the edge of the bed with the sheet covering his member he grabbed his boxers off the floor by his feet pulled them on and lay back down.

"go get her, ill throw some clothes on" mickie said sitting up holding the sheets to her chest yawning

"she's upset ill warn you" she said before leaving closing the door.

* * *

><p>Sam opened her hotel room door to a snivelling alanna "what are they playing at?" randy asked angry that they upset his little girl<p>

"seems they had a late night" she said

"i could kill them" randy said handing his daughter her dummy and favourite bear

Sam crouched "you coming" she asked holding her hand to the toddler she stood when she took her hand "ill be back in a minute" she said before walking out

* * *

><p>mickie was watching John sleep, she envied him sometimes, it would take her ages to get back to sleep once she's been awoken where it took john seconds but it was cruel to totally forget she promised alanna her and John would take her the zoo.<p>

She heard the door open again and she could hear the small cries and sniffles of alanna, the little girl was soon laying in between her and John she was blinking at mickie "be a good girl, you to alanna" Sam said

"funny" mickie called out as Sam laughed closing the door

"Jo Jo" alanna said sweetly looking at the sleeping John pointing at him with her tiny fingers

"he's sleeping" mickie said softly "tired Jo Jo"

alanna wiggled closer to John "cuddle" she said, instinctively in his sleep John put his arm over her and gave her a gentle squeeze

alanna giggled looking at mickie looking happy and pleased that she was cuddling with John mickie put alanna's dummy in her mouth "go bo bo's" mickie said running her hand over the small girls head.

* * *

><p>John woke up with a deep intake of breathe and looked down at the small girl in his arms the little girl smiling up at him he smiled at her "hiya" she said sweetly to him<p>

"hey you" John said "who's this?" John asked pointing to her bear she was clutching

"bear"

"your teddy bear?" John asked

the little girl nodded

John felt hands run up his back to his shoulders he looked and mickie was there kneeling behind him "last night was amazing" she whispered in his ear

"mi mi" the girl grinned when she sore her

mickie smiled back "you coming?" she held her hands to the girls before picking her up and putting her on her hip as she stood up

John lay on his back to look at the two "we gonna go the zoo" John asked

the little girl nodded

John smiled "yeah, ok then" John got out the bed to get dressed since mickie was now dressed with her hair and make up done, he had some catching up to do


	42. your always hungry

Mickie and John were strolling around the zoo with alanna who never went far she would never go to far away from the adults she was with. She'd most of the time wont to hold there hand she was a some what nervous child so liked the contact and security she felt holding there hand.

Mickie found it cute the fact when ever he got the chance john would hold her hand loosely as if to say im here she liked the little show of affection John was a secret softy, he wasn't the type to make out with you in public he would kiss you on the cheek or put his hand on her lower back he would even just touch you as you walked past, mickie wasn't quite sure what that meant but she had an idea. John was very professional when it came to his work so they both agreed when they are at the arena or a signing or something work related they wouldn't act like a couple they were strictly work colleagues even though they did bend that rule slightly on some occasions.

Mickie was stood watching alanna at the glass of the tiger enclosure when John put his hand in hers "hey" he whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek

"hi" she replied not taking her eyes off the small child

"you look beautiful today" he said softly not taking his eyes of his girlfriends face

mickie blushed slightly "thank you"

"mi mi da da" the small girl grinned up at mickie pointing back to the tigers

"yeah there daddy's favourites" mickie smiled back at the small girl before she turned back to the glass again mickie looked towards John "are we having a movie day tomorrow like last week"

John looked at her "if you want to, I bought some DVD's yesterday for us to watch but if you have something else to do it doesn't matter"

mickie smiled and put her free hand on his forearm "no, I want to, I liked it when we did it last time"

John smiled at mickie "alanna come have a drink" John said, it was hot out and he didnt want alanna getting dehydrated he handed her the drink when she came to him and guzzled it down "you thirsty?"

she nodded as she continued to drink

"ok well if you get thirsty you just ask ok"

"ok" the girl said sweetly handing John the bottle of water back to put the lid on she put her hand over john's as he screwed the lid back on

"what's wrong?" he asked as the girl moved closer keeping her hand on his

"she wants you to carry her" mickie said she'd seen her do it to randy and he always asked for a kiss before he picked her up

"come on then" John said picking her up as he stood up placing her on his hip

"she looks tired" mickie commented

"we have been here nearly all day" John said as alanna rested her head in his neck

"well let's get her some dinner then get her back then"

"you hungry?" John asked taking mickie's hand loosely and starting to walk

mickie nodded "yeah, you?"

John looked at her "do you really need to ask"

mickie chuckled "not really your always hungry"

"you hungry alanna?" John asked bouncing her slightly trying to keep her awake

"yeah Jo Jo" she said softly rubbing her eyes

"ok well we'll get something to eat then head back ok" he said to her

she nodded


	43. all good couples have a song

They were sat in a restaurant and they had just ordered and mickie was trying to keep the young girl awake who had crashed out in the car "come on sweetie stay awake"

"no" the young girl whined trying to roll away from mickie but wasnt to successful since she was strapped into a high chair

"should we just leave her and tell Sam she wouldn't wake up to eat"

"suppose" mickie said

John took the girl out the chair who whined her displeasure and he cradled her with one arm he looked at mickie giving him a look "what?" he asked

"just seems to come natural to you" she commented

John shrugged "i guess" he chuckled before having some of his drink

"how was your mum" mickie asked having some of her drink referring to when john's mother rang him earlier in the day

John nodded "she's good, determined to meet you" he said with a smile

"why? Not like you've never had a girlfriend before" mickie said shyly, she hated herself for caring what people think to much sometimes, she was so nervous that when it came to meeting john's family that they hated her.

"put it this way, I don't normally tell my family when im dating"

"what was different this time?" mickie asked lowly

"i love you" John said softly

mickie's eyes connected with his across the table a small soft smile grew on her face

John matched her smile "i love you"

"i love you to" mickie said

They both chuckled afterwards and thanked there waitress when she brought there food over, they both enjoyed each others company they were like two best friends out for dinner laughing and joking.

"promise me something" John said

mickie chuckled "go one"

"if we loose the laughter" John making eye contact with her "promise we'll say something"

mickie nodded "ok" she said softly "promise"

John smiled "yanno, all good couples have a song"

"you cant just pick a song and say that's ours"

"why not" John protested

"because it has to mean something, there has to be a reason behind it"

"like what?" John asked

"i don't know, the lyrics related to you as a couple, the song was playing when someone significant happened in your relationship"

"oh"

"we'll know it when we hear it, don't stress" mickie said softly with a smile

* * *

><p>John and mickie were driving back to the hotel it was getting on for 9 o'clock they had lost track of time mickie was on the phone to a worried Sam<p>

"relax we're fine we haven't had an accident" mickie said softly

"how is alanna?" Sam asked calming down

"fast asleep in her car seat cuddling the tiger bear she wanted to get daddy" mickie chuckled looking behind her at the child

"worn her out then"

mickie chuckled "wore her self out running around the zoo all day"

Sam chuckled "she was good then?"

"yeah, had John wrapped around her finger most of the day" mickie said smiling towards her boyfriend

"no she didnt" John objected

"she did Sam she asked him for something with that cute face she does to get things he caved straight away"

"well im sorry for not wanting to make a small innocent child have a terrible time"

"i take her out and don't buy her things and she has a good time"

"that's what she tells you, behind your back, she's like, Jo Jo, you no mi mi, she's a bitch"

"yeah because she'd say that"

"guys" Sam shouted

"yeah?" mickie said

"if your gonna have a debate about this please hang up the phone"

"no why would I talk to this ass hole" John chuckled "so how was your day child free"

"boring if im honest, even though she does my head in sometimes I missed running around after her today"

mickie smiled slightly "aaahh"

* * *

><p><em><strong>New fan-fiction ; Love Affair!<strong>_

_**Johns engaged to a women he has to marry but what happens when his quest to annoy another women becomes something more than an amusing time filler ; OC/John Cena/ Mickie James ; also a hint of randy with a diva, not picked who yet though. You can decide that.**_

_**Check it out if you like the sound of it :P**_


	44. its all to adventurous

John walked mickie to her hotel room door "i enjoyed today" John said softly his hands buried in his pockets

mickie smiled at him "me to"

he stepped forward and pecked her lips

mickie smiled again

he pecked them again before putting his hand on her neck and kissing mickie softly slipping his tongue in

The two only pulled away from there tender kissing because someone cleared there throat they looked and it was Vince

"sir" john said

"sir" mickie said more shyly

He nodded and walked away again

"that back still giving you trouble?" mickie asked softly

John nodded he hated showing people he was in pain especially mickie he wanted to be her big tough boyfriend that would protect her.

"come on" she said in a soft whisper taking his hand and leading him inside her room

"what are" john started but couldn't finish because Mickie's soft hands touched his bare skin on his sides

Mickie pushed john's shirt up slowly john raised his arms so she could get it off him she folded it neatly on the couch before going back to john rendering john motionless by putting her hands on his abs leaning up and whispering in his ear "lay on the bed facing down ill be right back" mickie kissed his neck before walking into the bathroom quietly shutting the door

"hello" the voice on the other end spoke

"help me im freaking out" mickie whispered panicking down the phone

"its mickie" Sam called out there were words said about putting it on speaker

"micks its Kelly where you at in the plan"

"well he's shirtless laying on my bed at the minute" mickie whispered

"what i would do for that" Gail Kim said getting odd looks "what? A girl can dream"

"ok get the massage oil and do what you practised on that CPR doll" eve said

"then what"

"get him to roll over and do his front"

"when you think he looks like he's loosing interest start the kissing we talked about" maryse said "trust us, he will be that shocked at what your doing he'll jus lay there watching you"

"but ive never given him" mickie whispered trailing off

"you've never given john a blow job"

"no"

"so you didnt need to do anything for him to get it up"

"nope" mickie said pressing her ear against the door listening for movement

"what did you to do then"

"i told you the standard format to sex"

"both times"

"yeah"

"wow"

"anyways do the kissing the blow job then just see what he gives you in return"

"im scared"

"mickie, pull your self together its not like you've not done it before"

"nothing like this, with anyone, its all to adventurous"

"you think a massage and a blow job is adventurous" Sam said "spend a night with randy then you'll know the meaning of the word"

"oh ok" mickie said

"look" eve said "you'll be fine, he's gonna like what you do because its you"

"he will?"

"you'll do great now go before he thinks somethings up"

Mickie smiled slightly "thank you" she said before hanging up and leaving her phone by the sink she grabbed the massage oil and walked out the bathroom but not before taking a deep breathe


	45. he's watching you

Mickie wanted to enjoy this as much as she hoped john would

She sensed john looking at her as she bent down to take her shoes off she kept a soft expression making sure not to look at john as she rose she made sure her ass went first and her body followed.

She didnt make eye contact but as she straddled the tops of john's legs she noticed he had yet to take his eyes off her.

He watched as she pumped the oil on to her hands and held his breathe as she slowly ran her hands up the bottom of his back.

He began enjoying the massage and started breathing slowly as he relaxed. Mickie worked her hands over the whole of his back gently kneading with her palms where she remembered he mentioned he had pain the day before.

John closed his eyes he'd never had a massage before he'd always considered them girly and wouldn't risk going for one and getting stick from the boys.

John's eyes shot open what felt like moments later but it had in fact been minutes when he felt mickie's breathe tickle his ear "on your back" she whispered

She rose up on her knees giving john the room to flip over she looked cute to john as she pumped more oil into her hands, her expression was so soft, he often wondered why a girl that could be so sensitive wanted to become a wrestler.

John watched almost frozen as mickie began massaging his front his back was one thing but his front gave a view. He studied mickie his eyes watching her face and flicking to her hands an back and fourth. She wasn't going below his belly button which john thanked because he wasn't sure if mickie new but he had a soft spot under his belly button and if she touched it, it would give him shivers for sure.

Mickie noticed john wasn't looking to be getting bored but she sure was so, she moved on to the next stage.

She bent over john's body and kissed his chest and slowly placed soft kisses down his torso an inch or two apart.

John's breathing began to become shallow and shaking the further she went down his torso.

And as she kissed john's soft spot below his belly button John squirmed slightly which made it easier for her to undo his jeans button John started getting a tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach it was weird but he kind of liked it as the sensation travelled to his groin

mickie moved slowly back down the bed as she pulled john's jeans and boxers with her and let them fall to the floor at the end of the bed

John lay in ecstasy as he felt his girlfriend's mouth on his member for the first time _girl got skills_ he thought to himself as he propped himself up on his elbows watching her with pleasure written all over him face.

He groaned as the pleasure took over him

* * *

><p>"what you lot giggling about?" randy asked as he sat down on the couches in the lobby with the girls winking at his wife<p>

"oh nothing" Kelly said trying to control herself

"pull it together" eve said to Kelly

"i cant, im excited"

"why" eve asked confused

"i just wanna hear how it went, we've been planning this awhile, aren't you the slightest bit excited"

"um, yeah?" eve said looking away

"what's your deal?" Justin asked Kelly

"oh um nothing" she said with a small smile to him

"he likes you" eve sang under breath

Kelly slapped her arm "shut up"

eve chuckled "oooh" eve said noticing Kelly blushing as Justin looked at her she then looked over her shoulder disguising she was talking "he's watching you" she sang lowly

"your rubbish at talking quietly you no" Sam whispered as she crouched slightly behind them "i could hear you its lucky no one else was listening" she smiled before walking away looking over her shoulder at the girls chuckling

"what's she laughing at?" Ted asked nodding the women he was close to since they used to share a tour bus when legacy was around

"nothing" Kelly said shiftily standing up "oh Sam" she called out happily walking after her "Sam" she shouted angrily breaking into a run

maryse looked at eve "are they going to see if" she said trailing off glancing at the boys

"oh, they could be" eve said

Gail Kim and the other girls looked "should we go" she asked and before anyone answered the girls were up and jogging after the blonde and brunette just disappearing out of view.


	46. deer in head lights

Mickie and John were stood behind her closed door John kissed her putting his hand on her neck "i enjoyed that"

"could tell" mickie said quietly

"sweet dreams" he whispered

"you to"

"im sorry about tomorrow" he said

"it's ok, not your fault you forgot you'd promised the boys"

"i can cancel" he said making eye contact with her

"no it's ok, im doing something with the girls now anyways" mickie said with a smile

John smiled at mickie "did you plan this?"

"maybe" mickie said sliding her hands around his waist

John raised his eyes brows at her "mickie" he said in a warning tone

"ok fine yeah I did but, I just, I heard you liked it so, I did it"

"heard where?"

"yanno, places"

"mickie" he said warningly again

"just pay attention to who's around when your talking to the guys" mickie said

"why don't you seem mad"

mickie shrugged "because im not, John, let's face it, you've had way more experience with different people than I have the last thing I wont is for you to get bored with me an-"

"ok im gonna stop you right there" John said shaking his head "just keep doing what your doing mickie, it's amazing trust me ok, I couldn't get bored with you"

mickie looked down

John lifted her chin up and pecked her lips softly "your gorgeous, I love you, and you got skills, don't put yourself down all the time, have a bit of confidence ok" John kissed her lips again "ill see you tomorrow"

"but"

John interrupted her again with a smile "bout time I took my girl out again, see you at 8" he said before leaving and closing the door

mickie opened her mouth then closed it again and nodded her approval "i do love a man who makes decisions" she said before walking to the couch to watch some TV

* * *

><p>"Sam" Kelly shouted following the women down a corridor<p>

John gave Sam a questionable look "she's angry at me because I know her secret"

"and what is that" John asked before looking at Kelly with an amused look

"seriously, you tell him and alanna will never see auntie Kelly again"

Sam shrugged "ok" she turned to John "she likes Justin"

"Sam" Kelly half yelled "i thought I was important part of your child's development"

"let me guess" Sam said looking at Kelly "randy told you that"

"erm, yeah"

"did he ask you to baby sit any time during that conversation"

"yeah"

"you've been played, he just wanted to go out with the boys probably and I was out so he got the first sucker who fell for it to babysit"

Kelly's mouth dropped "that bitch"

John looked at Kelly "you like Justin?"

"no" Kelly said like she was a deer in head lights

John chuckled "course you dont"

"so seen mickie" Sam asked trying to be casual, to casual for John

"why" he asked suspiciously

"just wondering"

"we need to see her about something" Kelly said

"she's in her room" John said

Sam smiled "thanks" her and Kelly then went towards the room John had just come from

mickie opened her door "hi" she smiled and walked back in allowing the two girls to come in

"soo" Kelly said encouraging mickie to spill

"sounded like he enjoyed it" mickie said sitting on the couch

"so you did it then"

mickie nodded "yeah"

"so he enjoyed it then" Kelly said sitting next to her

mickie nodded "seemed to, he said he did"

"cool" Sam said nodding


	47. be careful tonight

Mickie was laying on her bed her feet just touching the floor "i cant believe its been 3 months already" mickie said reading a magazine which she was holding above her head

"i know" John said

"huh?" mickie said sitting up to look at John

John looked away then to mickie "3 months, since we got together"

"oh, i was on about since I hurt my neck" mickie said pointing to the article about it in the wwe magazine from 3 months ago.

"thanks mickie"

mickie smiled

"all better" he said smiling back

"i never did anything" mickie said

"you smiled, makes everything ok" John said

mickie walked to John and straddled him and put her head on his shoulder and put her arms around his stomach

"be careful tonight ok" she said

"ill be fine" John said

"ok, just don't try to show off to much in case you hurt yourself"

John chuckled "ill be fine baby girl I promise"

"you better be" mickie pouted

John ran his finger tips up and down her back

"i love it when you do this"

"do what?" John asked confused

"run your fingers over my back" she said closing her eyes

John kissed her head "i love you"

mickie leaned out and looked at him "you've not said that to me in weeks"

John searched her eyes "i do love you, I just don't always know the best times to tell you"

mickie smiled "i know you love me by the things you do for me"

John kissed her cheek

"i love you, when you going out?" mickie asked

"im meeting them in 2 hours in the lobby"

mickie smiled "we have time for a little intimacy then"

"i think we can manage something" John said and pressing his lips to hers

* * *

><p>After kissing cuddling and touching of places with mickie for two hours John slid out of the bed before getting into the shower he came out pulling some boxers and jeans on quickly when mickie got a text from eve saying she was in the lift on the way up.<p>

"have fun tonight" mickie said as she held the sheets to her chest rolling onto her side to watch him

John was doing his jeans up when eve walked in "ooh, did I interrupt"

mickie smiled softly at her friend "noo"

John looked at her "seriously, it's fine, its your room I was just going anyways"

"i meant when I text" eve said

"oh no we were just talking" mickie said

eve nodded and sat down on her bed looking through her shopping bags

"what did you buy?" mickie asked

"well, some new jeans, some shirts and an outfit for Kelly's birthday party next week"

"fashion show later then" mickie chuckled

"i think so" eve said with a nod

John leaned down "bye ill see you tomorrow" John kissed her "i love you" he whispered

"i love you to" mickie whispered back before John gave her another peck and left

"where's he going all dressed up"

"boys are having a night out or something" mickie said

"should be interesting" eve said with a chuckle as she lay down

"yeah im turning my phone off later so I don't get any late night phone calls from a drunk john"

"smart" eve said

"hey chuck us that towel" mickie sat up in her bed holding the sheets to her tightly

"your so lucky I love you" eve said throwing a towel at her

mickie chuckled "i no im sorry, it's just we rarely get chance, its been at least two weeks since the last time"

"wow really, we're not that busy mickz"

"i know but there's always someone around to make sure we cant"

"if you ever need the room just text me you need it then text me when I can come back"

"it's ok, really no need"

"well the offers there"

mickie smiled "thanks" she stood up and went into the bathroom to take a shower and wash John's pleasures off her


	48. i shouldn't be trusted with drink

Eve buried her face in to the pillow and groaned "mickie"

Mickie whined "im going" she got out of bed "three in the fucking morning this better be good" mickie pulled the door open

"hello" said a tipsy john

"what?" mickie said grumpy because he had woken her up

"baby be nice" john pouted

"go to bed john" mickie was really not in the mood for john

"be better if you were in it with me" john slurred putting his hands on her hips "nakey"

"nakey?" eve said to herself from her bed

mickie chuckled and took his hands from her hips "go to your room and go to bed John your drunk"

"just a little bit" he said shutting one eye and using his thumb and first finger an inch apart.

"go" mickie said pushing his hands towards him

"i have a problem" he said as he scrunched his nose

"what?" mickie said she couldn't help but smile John was a cute tipsy

"i don't know where my key card is" John shrugged sticking his arms out to the side "its gone, bye bye key card" he said waving

"fine" eve called out like she new what mickie was thinking

"you can sleep on the couch" mickie said

"ooh sleep over" John jogged and jumped onto the couch crossing his legs "what's first ooh what about a pillow fight should I take my clothes off" John said putting his hands on his shirts buttons

mickie shut the door and turned to him "john, divas don't have pillow fights in there underwear when we share a room"

"what?" John mumbled as his face dropped

"kidding" mickie said "totally kidding" she said getting into bed

"you shouldn't lie about something like that" John said looking away "your sleepovers are boring"

"go to sleep john" mickie said laying down

John just stared at mickie's back "so, sex?"

"what?" mickie half shouted sitting up looking at him

"sex" he said

"no"

"but it's good, you like when we have sex"

eve laughed from her bed "john shut up" mickie said getting slightly embarrassed

John was looking towards the door his head tilted slightly he started nodding "we should do it against that door, John find that fun"

"ok" mickie said getting out of her bed "stop talking stop talking about sex and stop referring to yourself in the third person"

"no need to shout" John said sadly curling up on the couch

"im sorry" mickie said putting a blanket over him and kissing his head "night" she said going back to her bed and turning the light off

"comfy" the girls heard John say as he moved on the couch

* * *

><p>John woke up the next morning and groaned as the sun light hurt his eyes<p>

"naww" he heard mickie say and he smiled when he felt her lips on his forehead

"my head hurts" John pouted

mickie straddled John leaning down flipping her hair over so it was over the arm of the couch as she lent her forearms each side of john's head smiling down at him

"you can do this more often" John said sliding the tips of his fingers into the back of mickie's jeans

mickie didnt say anything she just kissed him

* * *

><p>eve came out the bathroom after having a shower chuckled at the couple on the couch kissing before going over to her bed and getting her laptop out.<p>

Eve out the corner of her eye sore john's hands move from mickie's ass to up her sides pushing her shirt up slightly "calm yourself" eve said the couple pulled away and looked at her "oh im sorry forgot I was here" eve said with a chuckle

mickie climbed off John and he groaned his disapproval

"so" eve said "you like it when mickie's in bed with you .. nakey" eve said

mickie had to put her hand over her mouth to cover her smile

John narrowed her eyes slightly at eve because he was confused

"and you want her against that door" eve said motioning to the door

"what are you talking about" John asked

"it's what you said at 3 this morning when you woke us up drunk"

john's eyes widened "what else did I say"

"not much else" mickie said "dont worry" she said grabbing her bag

"i shouldn't be trusted with drink" John said

mickie shrugged "i dunno about that, you were cute when you got sad"

"sad?" John asked

"because I wouldn't have sex with you and shouted at you you curled up on the couch and told me there was no need to shout"

"oh god" John rubbed his face


	49. the rumours are stopped

Tonight was hall of fame night and mickie was with the divas in the locker room getting ready, tonight was the first time mickie and John would be going to a company event as a couple and tonight John plans to confirm the rumours going around the wwe universe that they are indeed a couple.

Mickie was in the bathroom fixing her hair when John appeared in the mirror at the door she smiled at him through the mirror he leaned on the door frame smiling himself "give us a twirl then" he said

mickie turned to him

John smiled "gorgeous" he said

"not to bad yourself" she said with a smirk

John put his hands on her hips "look sexy in that dress" John whispered before kissing her neck

"later" mickie whispered

John pulled away and kissed her lips "i love you"

"i love you to" mickie said

"come on you to, the bus is here" eve called into the bathroom

"so, know the plan" John asked

mickie walked out the bathroom John following "yeah, we're going in like Vince told us, and he's sat us together"

"and" John encouraged

"ill probably get there first, you sit down we kiss, and the rumours are stopped"

John smiled "come on then baby girl" he said taking her hand and leading her out

* * *

><p>mickie was sat in her seat, she liked eve was the other side of her so were in deep conversation and alanna appeared in front of them they both smiled at the little girl "hey" they said<p>

mickie looked up to see randy stood looking as Sam took her seat

"it's fine" mickie mouthed

randy nodded and sat down with his wife, alanna sat where John was meant to be sitting just as John walked up with a camera in tow like always John picked alanna up sat down and put her on his lap the camera watching John as he spoke to the little girl who nodded before turning to mickie and smiling "come here" he said smiling leaning abit closer

mickie leaned in and kissed him and the crowd cheered as she turned back to talk to eve, they were on the screens around the stadium so everyone sore.

Randy came over with alanna's drink the camera still there it was then people realised who the little girl was since she looked so much like randy. John and randy laughed and joked with each other the whole stadium watching, they now could do this in front of the fans because you didnt have to live your character.

"i should go" randy said

"ok" John nodded

"be good" randy said to his daughter and the females all aww'd when randy kissed his daughter

"i like you dress" John said to the little girl

"fank you Jo Jo" she said resting her head on his shoulder John put his arm over the girls legs as the hall of fame started

* * *

><p>mickie and eve got back to there room that night "that was so much fun" eve said<p>

"yeah, there not usually that funny hall of fames" mickie said taking her heels off

eve chuckled "yeah, excited for wrestlemania?" she asked

mickie nodded "yeah, it's apparently when I start my new storyline, meant to be by biggest yet"

"bigger than your one with Trish"

"i said apparently" mickie chuckled

there was a knock at the door "i got it" eve said before mickie went into the bathroom

"oh hey john" eve said stepping aside letting him in

"she here?" he asked

"why wouldn't she be?" eve asked with a chuckle

"she mentioned she wanted something from mcdonalds"

"oh, we never went, she's in the bathroom" eve said as mickie walked out the bathroom

she smiled at John and he instantly smiled back "what are you doing here?" she asked

he held a bag from mcdonalds out "good job I went then" he said to eve she just nodded

mickie smiled "that for me?" she asked

John nodded "yeah"

"thanks but can you unzip me I wanna get in my pyjamas" she said turning around

"sure" John said putting the bag down and unzipping the back of mickie's dress

"be right out" mickie said before going back into the bathroom

John looked at eve "i got you something as well" he said

"oh, thanks"

eve sat at the table and chairs she was already dressed for bed since she got the bathroom first

John sat down to as mickie came out in her baggy sweats and white vest top "Adam will be here in minute" John said handing the food and drinks out

"why would I care?" eve asked

"ok" John said putting Adams food in the empty place

there was a knock on the door "i got it" mickie said going to answer the door

"ooh food" Adam said rushing to his place


	50. ill be extra careful

Mickie was stretching behind the curtain, it felt like she was the only one that didnt know what was going to happen in her match, her opponent new, because she was told she'd tell her when something was about to happen. The ref obviously new because she heard he'd have to turn his back not see what was gonna happen. Mickie just felt like she was kept in the dark so if she had to act shocked she would be.

She felt a hand on her back she turned and smiled it was John "hey, why aren't you ready?" asked

"im not on till later" John said with a smile he pecked her lips "good luck"

"that all I get?" mickie asked

John chuckled and pressed his lips against hers for a few seconds

"that's better" mickie said with a smile

"kill it micks" he said smacking her ass before walking away

mickie shook her head when he heard him chuckling, mickie noticed John didnt go to far he stopped at a monitor not to far away and crossed his arms.

Beth phoenix's music stopped played there was a moments silence bar from the crowd

mickie's hit and smiled when she heard them erupt she made her way out she smiled _I love wrestlemania _she thought skipping down the ramp she slid into the ring.

* * *

><p>John was watching his girlfriend wrestle Beth he then sore randy walking past getting for his queue John grabbed his wrist "it'll be ok" he said softly "ill be extra careful"<p>

"you best be" John said seriously before turning back to the screen he sore the look on mickie's face as randy's music hit she moved when she sore the referee going towards the other two members of legacy who came from the audience by the commentators.

Mickie thought she had pretty good idea of what was happening, Vince was using mickie an john's real life relationship in the wrestling world, she was pretty sure randy would probably be behind her any time soon waiting to rko her to get under john's skin before there match later for the wwe championship. She made eye contact with Beth and she new she just wanted to say now your meant to turn around now so she did and before she could even think randy rko'd her.

Randy backed into a corner getting ready to punt her, Ted and Cody were still occupying the refs attention as randy started moving forward as started getting on her hands and knees.

The crowd cheered when John slid into the ring attacking randy they rolled out the ring punching each other Ted and Cody left the ref to go help randy he turned back to find Beth picking mickie up "big finish" she said to her

Beth lifted mickie up for a glam slam but mickie countered and rolled her up

the crowd counted along

1!

2!

3!

Mickie's music blasted as she got out the ring quickly to get away from the angry Beth phoenix she grabbed the belt she had just won and started jogging back along the long ramp she had came down. She sat down with happiness "your winner and new women's champion! Mickie! James!" the announcer shouted into the mic over the crowd

She clutched the belt to her chest running a hand over her hair, mickie new before hand she was to win but she never new it would be like that.

She held her neck as John jogged towards her she got up walking backwards slowly John winked as he got close and raised her hand and the crowd roared again. He turned to find a camera behind them he smacked mickie's ass before walking away leaving her to celebrate.

Mickie read the camera man's lips and did what she was told, she acted shocked as his actions.

She looked at Beth was coming along the ramp so mickie started walking the camera on her looking shocked until she got backstage

She was meant by John Vince steph and a writer when she got through the gorilla position

"sorry" steph said "we couldn't tell you, we wanted your shock to be real shock"

"when I sore Ted and Cody, I had a good idea what was going on"

"you did?" Vince asked

mickie bent over to undo her boots "yeah, wasn't it obvious" she asked stepping out her wrestling boots and picking them up

"wasn't meant to be" John said

mickie nodded "oh"

"some um, you have a lot to catch up on" the writer said handing her a thick pile of papers "your scripts for the next few weeks you need to read"

"wow" mickie said

"I'd read tomorrow night's if I were you" John said as Vince steph and the writer walked away

"can I sit down and have a drink first" she asked

John chuckled "come my locker room"

* * *

><p>Mickie was in john's locker room he shared with a few other of the guys but they weren't here. "so let me get this straight" mickie said as John sat down opposite her "im playing your on screen love interest"<p>

"yeah basically"

"haven't we already done that?" mickie said

"well, yeah, but this time he wants to go further with it"

mickie nodded "so you like me, randy knows so he hurts me to get to you"

John nodded "yeah, something like that"

"suppose it could work"

"it's gonna have to" John chuckled "oh, and, in a few weeks, when we have our first on screen kiss, we start doing appearances and TV and radio together"

mickie smiled "so I see you more?"

John nodded smiling "you'll see even more of me"


	51. so, flirting with Adam

Mickie and eve were travelling to the next city together in the car, mickie was glad she had eve because Sam was either busy with work or her family, which she understood. But both women new if they ever needed each other even though they rarely sore each other any more the other would be there for them in a heart beat.

"wanna stop for breakfast soon?" eve asked since they started there journey early in the morning and didnt have chance to grab anything to eat

mickie nodded "yeah, next one we'll stop" mickie said glancing at eve because she was driving and didnt want to take her eyes off the road for to long.

eve smiled "good because im hungry" she groaned rubbing her stomach

mickie chuckled "so, flirting with Adam"

"i wasn't flirting"

"please, pull the other one" mickie said

eve looked at her "seriously, I wasn't flirting with him"

mickie raised her eyebrows

"we were just having a laugh because you and John were being all cuddly"

mickie smiled "i like his cuddles" she said softly

"really love him don't you" eve asked

mickie nodded "more than I think he knows" she said softly

mickie's phone then started ringing eve checked who it was "that's creepy, it's john"

"answer it for me" mickie

"sup bitch" eve said to the phone when she answered

"that's nice" John said

eve chuckled "she's driving what's up?"

John was on his own driving "she ok?"

"yeah she's fine" eve said softly "wanna talk to her?"

"yeah please"

Eve held the phone to mickie she took it "be quick" she said to him

"ok, just wondered if you wanted to stay over tonight"

mickie smiled slightly knowing full well what he wanted "ok, sure"

"good because I miss waking up to you"

"that's happened once"

"and that's why I miss it"

mickie smiled when eve put her ipod on and she heard the beat of the music "you got anything?"

"what do you mean?"

"john"

"oh, um, I can buy some"

"you do that, you'll need one"

"oh really now"

mickie chuckled "yeah really"

"feeling naughty huh"

mickie smirked "you could say that"

"how naughty?" John asked

"find that out later wont you"

"ooh, im getting excited now" John said to mickie in his husky voice

"to bad im not there" mickie said

"why what would you do"

mickie then told John what she would do, John loved it when she talked dirty to him, it got him excited to say the least John had to adjust in his seat to relieve the pressure that was growing in his pants.

"i like the sound of that" John said

"i bet you do" mickie pulled off the main road into the place they were gonna have some breakfast "im gonna have to go, we're stopping for breakfast"

"ok, well ill see you later" John said

"love you" mickie said turning her car off

"love you to"

Eve and Mickie got out the car when mickie and John hung up they went in had breakfast and chatting about anything and everything and had a laugh at the same time.


	52. hand of the ass

John Cena took his girlfriend by the hand and led her to the room where the lights we're off and just the candles light the room. John stands in front of the women and kisses her lips softly. He titled her head to the side and brushes away her hair and kiss her neck softly licking it up and down, ending with a gentle bite on the side. John started to slowly unbutton her blouse from top to bottom- button by button. As he undoes her buttons he placed soft kisses over her chest and along the women's breasts.

The women took a deep breath before blowing out slowly as he continues to work his way down her blouse. As each button becomes undone he places a kiss over her body, leaving trails of kisses from her lips to her neck, over her chest to her breasts, down her tummy and over her belly button.

John gets on his knees and he kisses her tummy as he undoes her jeans he slowly opened them as she stepped out of her high heels. john stands up to kiss her soft lips once more as his hands and fingers guide her blouse off her body and on to the floor.

His fingers traced up her back to unsnap her bra and release her straps off her shoulders, allowing her pink bra to fall to the floor. There kisses become deep and passionate, as there lips part one another's. John got back down to his knees, his hands on the inside of her jeans tracing around to the back side over her ass. He begins to wiggle them off her, not forgetting to kiss over the waist band of her pink see through panties.

As her jeans lower down her thighs and eventually down to her ankles she stepped out of them then followed by her panties

John moved the women onto her back her head resting on the pillow on the floor and moved between her legs kissing her mouth, biting her lower lip. He moved down her neck, kissing, sucking and biting it gently, moving down to her breasts and squeezing them. Her hand moves to his member, stroking it as she guided it inside her. Her legs wrap around his waist, ankles locked, her arms also wrapped around him, pulling him deeper into her. As he thrusted her moans become louder and his groans deeper.

she moaned out what she wanted and he obeyed her desires

Her pleasure triggers him and with one more deep thrust he bursts inside of her, his body locking, feeling the load shoot out of him and fill her. When his orgasm subsided he lay down next to her on the floor and she snuggle into him.

"Damn baby you're so amazing", he whisper in her ear.

He kissed her forehead and run his fingers through her hair, her leg and arm get thrown over him, her head against his chest listening to his quickened heartbeat. Her eyes shut slowly as she dosed off to sleep snuggled in his arms john sighed in contentment and fell asleep too.

* * *

><p>Mickie woke up the next morning with a deep intake of breathe stretching her legs as she looked up at John still sleeping she smiled and kissed his lips he shifted his weight pulling her that bit closer so they were chest to chest. Mickie smiled resting her hand on his chest and kissed his lips again.<p>

"as great as that is" John mumbled his eyes still firmly shut "stop, I don't want to get up yet"

mickie just smiled "thought you liked waking up to me"

"when your asleep so back to sleep" John said burying his face into her neck.

"ok" mickie said softly with a chuckle before closing her eyes again "hand of the ass" mickie said

"but it so good" John mumbled


	53. Your finally embracing your feelings

When mickie re-woke an hour later she was still with John on the floor she gave him a squeeze as she tried to move closer to him to share his warm.

"your so warm" John mumbled

mickie smiled "im gonna get a shower" mickie kissed his chest before moving away leaving the small blanket behind

"i can wash your back for you if you want" John said moving onto his stomach

"oh I wouldn't want to put you out" mickie said with a smile, it was obvious to mickie he was trying to make her think he was doing it for her, but really it was for his own gain, which she didnt mind.

"oh it's no trouble really" he turned his head to her "damn your hot naked" John said out the blue

mickie chuckled before going and turning on the shower and stepping inside.

It didn't take long for mickie to feel John behind her he ran his hands up and down her arms as he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"i love you so much" mickie said leaning back into him and he put his arms around her stomach

John put his cheek against her head "i love you to"

"i bought you a present" mickie said softly

"what?" John said not sure he heard her properly

"i got you a present" she said

"you didnt have to" John said softly

"i know, I wanted to, I sore it and thought of you so I got it you"

"thank you"

"you've not seen what it is yet" mickie said

John chuckled "i know, im saying thank you for the thought"

mickie smiled

* * *

><p>Mickie had gone back to her room soon after getting dressed drying her hair then straightening, the whole time John just watched, he never realised how much went into a women's hair, he chuckled at the memory. John stuck his hand into his bag to find something when he pulled something else out "she even wrapped it" he said to himself as he sat on the bed and opened it and chuckled when he held the mini John Cena action figure in his hand.<p>

* * *

><p>Mickie flopped onto her bed grinning "someone's happy" eve mentioned<p>

"he just get's better and better"

"at what?" eve asked with a chuckle

"Sex"

"ok to much information" eve said holding a hand up

"just the way he holds you, the way he caresses you whilst doing it, it's amazing" mickie sighed dreamily

eve just raised her eyebrows before turning back to her TV program

"we should really do it more often" mickie said out the blue

"mickie" eve half yelled which took mickie by surprise she sat up

"yeah?"

"shut up" eve said "i really don't need to know ok?"

"sure ok"

Sam then walked in "hello" Sam looked at mickie's face questionably

"she's insisting on telling me about her night with john"

"ooh" Sam said sitting down thinking it was a date "what happened?"

"im scared to say" mickie said looking at eve

"they had sex its amazing and she wants to do it more often there you know" eve said

"what's wrong with you?" Sam asked

eve sighed and ran her fingers through her hair "sorry"

"what's wrong?" mickie asked softly

"you'll hate me" eve said

mickie narrowed her eyes questionably "why?"

"i slept with Adam last night"

Sam raised her eyebrows and mickie chuckled slightly "why would I hate you? Your finally embracing your feelings"

"i don't like Adam" eve said getting up and walking out

"yeah cos you sleep with people you hate" mickie said

"so, um, going well with John then" Sam asked

mickie nodded smiling "yeah"

"good" Sam said smiling "because if it wasnt I think randy would be at the front of the queue to hurt him"

mickie chuckled "i know, and so does john"

"he does?" Sam asked

mickie nodded "yeah, he says if he ever did hurt me he'd go find randy and get what he deserved"

"wow"


	54. is that normal?

_**4 weeks later**_

* * *

><p>mickie was in the ring wrestling Beth phoenix since there match at wrestlemania the storyline was in full swing, but that's not what was concerning mickie right now.<p>

Beth just kicked mickie in the stomach and she has a sharp pain in her stomach and the pain's making her vision go blurry and everything seemed to go in slow motion the roar of the crowd seemed miles away.

"mickie, you ok?" Beth asked in what seemed like slow motion also whilst Beth had her in a head lock sensing something was wrong and that was the safest move to do right now.

Mickie noted the ref's concerned look on his face, the referee could see mickie wasn't all there her eyes were glazed over, he pretended that mickie had been choked out and called for the bell soon as Beth let go mickie dropped to the mat and didnt even try to break her fall.

Beth celebrated her win and made her way backstage the whole way worried about mickie when she got back through the curtain she noticed all the concerned looks.

"what happened?" steph asked

Beth shrugged "i dunno, it's like she wasn't there, her eyes were glazed over"

"i watched the whole match she never hit her head, this is weird" steph said then mickie walked through the curtain holding her head

"mickie" Beth said which got the girls attention

"im fine" mickie said going to walk away

Adam grabbed her hand "john's not here and I said I'd look after you, tell me, what happened"

mickie pulled her hand away "im fine, it's called selling Adam" mickie said before walking away

steph sighed "its more than that, you don't think it's because John went home to see his new nephew do you"

"she doesn't miss him" eve said "well she does but its not that, that was something else"

* * *

><p>mickie came out the toilet into the locker room met by the worried looks of the divas Sam and steph "can I talk to you?" she asked Sam<p>

she nodded and went back into the toilet she pointed to the cubicle she just used

"is that normal?" mickie asked Sam gave her a weird look "it's nothing horrible can you just look"

"um, ok" Sam tentatively went to the toilet and looked "um"

"before you ask, no, im not due for another 2 weeks"

"then you bleeding like this isn't normal, I'll take you the hospital"

"im scared" mickie said

Sam hugged her "it's ok, ill be there" she said softly to the women not trying to show her just how worried she was "come on" she said with a small smile when she pulled away and took her hand

"is everything ok?" steph asked worried

"we have just a little problem" Sam said trying to keep the situation calm "go get ready"

mickie nodded and went to get changed and pack her bag

"what's going on?" eve asked

Sam sighed "im gonna take her the hospital"

"why?" steph asked concerned for her employee and long time friend

Sam looked at mickie then the girls "you cant tell anyone or let on I told you, I think she's scared but wont let on"

they all nodded

"she's bleeding and its not that time of the month just yet"

some girls were shocked they'd never heard of anything like that before

"im coming" steph said

Sam looked at her

"as her friend, but im demanding to come as her boss, anyways if it's wrestling related I have to go" Sam nodded

"i feel terrible" Beth said

"it may not even be because of wrestling" steph tried to reassure the women

"but if it is it's because of me, im the only girl she's wrestled in a month because of our feud"

"stay calm, if she is scared the last thing she needs is everyone else worrying it will make her worse"

Beth nodded

mickie came back over she seemed withdrawn

"steph's coming, she has to policies"

"sorry" steph said with a small smile

"its ok" mickie said softly before walking out with her bag

* * *

><p><strong><em>18 chapters left!<em>**


	55. being your assistant?

John was smiling down at his nephew he was 1 week old and was called Logan "he's gorgeous" John said before looking towards the mother

"thanks" his elder sister kailee said with a small smile

"was it ok birth?" john asked, thinking that's one of the questions your supposed to ask

"as ok as it can be" she said with a sheepish smile kailee's long term boyfriend handed her a glass of water "thanks" she said to him as he sat down

"baby" john's 2 year old niece said to him pointing to the baby

"yeah it's Logan" John said smiling at her

"lea"

John chuckled "yeah your lea" he said smiling at her

"uncle john" the little girl said in her cute voice

"yes lea" John said smiling

"me have cuddles next"

John nodded "ok, you can have cuddles next"

the girl skipped away happily

logan's father took him from John to give the baby his feed, John said he didnt trust himself doing that.

"so, how's work?" his father Stuart asked

John nodded "it's good"

Stuart chuckled "we know we've been watching" the family shared a laugh and John felt it was good to be home for a few days, even though he did miss his girl.

* * *

><p>Beth sighed when she walked into legacy's locker room, who she joined not to long ago. "what's up?" Cody asked pulling his shirt down<p>

Beth sat down on the bench

"Beth" Ted said going to the women

she leaned back "i might of hurt mickie"

randy then started paying attention

"what do you mean?" Cody asked

"Sam's had to take her the hospital"

"im sure it's not as bad as it seems, look when she fell on her neck, she was back to normal like the next day, she'll be fine"

"this is worse"

"why?" randy asked causing Beth to look at him

"she looked scared this time" Beth looked at nothing particular "she's quiet and in our match she didnt seem there I talked to the ref afterwards and he said when I put her in the head lock because I new something was up he said her eyes were glazed over like no one was there and when I let go because he called for the bell and I won she just fell, she fell straight to the mat she didnt even try to stop herself, she said she was selling it, but she wasn't, it was real"

"im sure she's fine" randy said with a small smile trying to make the women worry less even though randy didnt like the sound of it.

* * *

><p>Sam and steph were sat in the accident and emergency waiting room, waiting for mickie "she's been awhile" Sam said trying to make conversation with the women<p>

"yeah" steph said "how's alanna?" she asked

"she's ok, she's gone to see her nan and granddad for a bit"

"miss her?"

Sam nodded "yeah, just keep busy with work"

"your wasted in that job yanno" steph said looking away

Sam looked at the women

"yanno, my assistant is leaving soon, fancy it?"

"being your assistant?"

"yeah, what do you say?"

"but, I cant just leave my job im doing now"

"we've been thinking of merging those two jobs, think you can handle both?"

"um, I dunno"

"how about a trail period, see if you can handle it, I think you can and ill pay you obviously"

"um, yeah, ok"

steph smiled "ok, you can start tomorrow, come by my office sometime tomorrow"

"ok" Sam then looked away wondering what just happened


	56. world had been shattered

Mickie was sat on the hospital bed her legs just dangling down she couldn't believe what she just heard, her world had been shattered, she couldn't understand how she let it happen. She went through a minute of blaming Beth but then said to herself she couldn't blame her and started blame herself it's her body she had to blame herself it was her responsibility.

* * *

><p>Mickie was told she could go and when the cold mid-night breeze hit her face she took a deep breathe trying to stop the tears from falling that were threatening to.<p>

When she was texting Sam she noticed she was shaking

_im by the car_

she kept it short and sweet since she couldn't text because of the shaking, it didnt take long for the women to walk up asking questions

"what did they say?" steph said

"i never sore you leave" Sam said

mickie sighed "can I tell you tomorrow, they said I should go straight home and sleep"

Sam nodded "yeah sure" she unlocked the car and mickie got in the back

"tell me when you come my office tomorrow" steph said softly

Sam nodded "of course, I just wanna know why she has a pharmacy bag"

"maybe it's pain killers"

"suppose" Sam said she got in the car "let's get you back" the women said as she started the car.

* * *

><p>Eve was laying in bed watching mickie in the dark just sat at the end of her bed still holding the pharmacy bag she came back with, she was just staring straight ahead, she'd been like that since she got back at 12 it was was now just gone three.<p>

"micks" she said softly "you gonna get some sleep"

"in a minute" she said sweetly

* * *

><p>when eve woke the next morning at 7 mickie hadn't moved an inch she grabbed her phone and decided to text Sam<p>

_you up? Xx_

it didnt take long for her to text back _**yeah why? Xx**_

_mickie's scaring me, when's John back? Xx_

Sam looked at randy and cody laughing and joking before texting back _**I don't have a clue sorry , why is she scaring you? Xx**_

_can you come over, you'll know when you see xx_

_**with randy? Xx**_

_no, just on your own, it might be nothing don't want to worry him xx_

_**ok im on my way xx**_

* * *

><p>"randy" Sam said grabbing her bag<p>

"yeah babe" he said looking at his wife

"im just nipping out to see eve" she said

he smiled "ok"

Sam smiled back

"what?" he asked

"nothing" she smiled at him before leaving to her destination

"what was that about?" cody asked

"who would know" randy said with a chuckle before they continued there conversation

* * *

><p>eve opened the door and Sam stepped in "she's been like that since you left her last night" eve said "she's not moved, not once"<p>

"she hasn't been to sleep?" Sam asked

"no, she's been sat there all night just staring"

Sam put her bag down and went to mickie "hey micks" mickie didnt even blink, her eyes were all red and blood shot Sam walked back over to eve she got her phone out

"hello?"

"hey steph it's Sam"

"oh hey what's up, aurora put that down! Sorry Sam one sec, Paul can you get that from her please"

"aurora come here" Sam heard the deep voice of Paul said "dont run away from daddy young lady"

"sorry, what were you saying?" steph asked

"its mickie" Sam sighed "im in her room with eve and eve says she's been sat at the end of her bed all night since we left her just staring she hasn't moved, im really worried about her"

steph looked at her husband chasing there oldest around the room "ok, ill be right over, try to get her to talk, it might help if she get's out what's wrong"

"ok, yeah we'll try that"

"ill be there as soon as I can" steph said before they both hung up


	57. mickie your scaring us

There was a knock at the door and eve pulled it open and her eyes widen "john" she shouted then slapped the door

"why did you do that?" Sam asked

"i don't know I panicked" eve said

"what's going on?" John called out

Steph had her arms crossed looking at mickie who still hadn't moved "make an excuse for him to go away" she said

eve opened the door

"what is going on?" John asked

"nothing"

"well is she in?"

"who"

"mickie"

"oh" eve looked behind her

Sam sighed and came to the door "hey, randy was looking for you"

John sighed "ill go see him then when I come back I expect to be greeted by my smiling girlfriend" John then walked off

Sam shut the door "lies get you everywhere eve" she then walked back to steph

"come on micks talk to us" steph said

"at least get some sleep, you've not slept in over 24 hours" Sam said

steph pulled Sam over to eve "i think im gonna have to send her home"

"you cant! She needs to be here with people who care about her"

"and her family don't care?" steph asked

Sam sighed "i know her, she'd go home and she'd just get worse, she wouldn't even tell her family she's home"

steph looked at mickie and sighed "ok fine"

"thank you" Sam said

there was a knock again "liar he didnt want me let me in" John said continuing to knock "come on please I just wanna see my girlfriend"

steph opened the door and John straightened up "get in" she said and John got in quick looking at her as she shut the door John then looked at mickie smiled and went and sat next to her

"hey you" he said kissing her cheek "mickie?" he said smiling "micks" his smile faded and he looked at the girls and they could read his worried expression all to well

Sam handed him randy's ipad "press play" John did and the video of mickie when she zoned out happened John looked up "she's been like this since?"

"no, she was fine after up walking around being stubborn" eve said with a chuckle "then Sam and steph took her the hospital and since she got back at midnight she's just sat there not moving"

"she's been there all night?" John asked shocked and the girls nodded John tried to take the bag but she wouldn't let go "mickie what's wrong?"

Mickie then slowly stood up "stay away from me" she said going to the couch

"mickie" John said hurt

"leave me alone" she said still staring as she sat on the couch

"mickie, he just wants to help" Sam said softly

"no one can help" mickie said softly and only know did mickie blink

"mickie your scaring us" eve said seriously scared for mickie

mickie lay down curling up and her eyes slowly closed John watched his girlfriend wondering what the hell happened whilst he was away, something happened during that match because he rang her not long before she went out and she was totally fine.


	58. it's far from ok

John was sat on the floor leaning against the couch eve and Sam had gone out to get them some food since mickie had been a sleep for a few hours and none of them have had the opportunity to grab something to eat.

He felt movement behind him he looked to see mickie sitting up slightly looking at him she had tears in her eyes that wouldn't fall "micks" he said softly he turned fully to her as a tear rolled down her cheek John gently wiped it away "talk to me"

Her bottom lip started to shake as she was trying to control her self from crying John stood up got on the couch and pulled her close rocking back and forward slowly resting his hand on her head keeping her close. Suddenly mickie burst with emotion "i had a miscarriage" she sobbed

John didnt even know she was pregnant but suddenly felt sad, he couldn't figure out whether it was because of the raw emotion coming from mickie and seeing and hearing her like this brought the emotion out of him. Or the fact she lost a baby, John had never thought about having kids, yeah alanna made him think about his own kids he could have but, thinking you want them and having them is a completely different thing. "it's ok" he said as his vision became blurry from his own build up of tears "it's gonna be ok, I'm here"

John picked mickie up carried her as she sobbed to her bed lay her down lay next to her and held her close he closed his eyes as a tear escaped down his face. When he re-opened them the concerned faces of Sam randy eve and steph were watching them. They watched as mickie's tear stained face looked over out the window and John looked like he was trying to stay strong for mickie.

John sat up bringing mickie with him he rubbed her back as he shook his head at there friends tell them it wasn't good John dipped into mickie's vision "you want me to tell them?" he asked softly "mickie"

She lifted her eyes to meet his, they looked so sad, so empty but she didnt say anything

John pressed his lips against her forehead before looking at the concerned friends "she had a miscarriage"

"oh mickie" Sam said her face showing exactly how she felt "i didnt even know you were pregnant"

"me either" mickie mumbled sadly "they said I was 4 and a half weeks" mickie felt like she didnt have the strength to pick her head up or even speak, she just wanted to sleep and just forget the night she stepped in the ring and killed her baby. She felt john's hand gently settle onto the bottom of her back, she wanted to hate him, she wanted to hate him for getting her pregnant and causing her to go through this pain, but she couldn't, she was just as much to blame as him for not being careful, she new what night they concieved there child, it was the night on the floor, they got lost in the moment and never used a condom.

"you can take as much time as you need mickie" steph said "you've had a traumatic experience, you should just rest"

John sent steph a sorry look when mickie didnt even lift her head, but steph understood, she wasn't going to pretend to know how mickie felt because she'd never been there herself but, she could only imagine the pain mentally she was going through and physically the night it happened.

"we'll give you some time alone" randy said hinting to the girls

"ring us if you need us ok mickie" Sam said softly John nodded at Sam when mickie didnt respond

"ill be back later micks" eve said softly before closing the door behind her

mickie broke into tears again only to be held close by John "it's ok" he said softly kissing her head

"how is it ok" mickie shouted pulling away "it's far from ok" mickie stood up "your such an idiot sometimes john" she shouted before going into the bathroom and slamming the door

John sighed, his mother always said people grieve in different ways, and he got they just lost a baby, but he was finding it hard to be sad about something he never new existed, he felt terrible for feeling nothing towards the baby he just lost but, it was hard for him to feel anything when he had no clue about it.


	59. what the hell happened to you?

When mickie came back out the bathroom, which was hours later, she found the room empty, no sign of John "new he'd run at the first sight of trouble" mickie mumbled angrily to herself. Mickie was getting increasingly and increasingly more angry towards John and the slightest thing like leaving the empty can of coke on the table which 2 days ago wouldn't of bothered her, made her flip with anger.

Mickie threw things across the room, she flipped the chairs over the tables over she even slightly amazed her self when she turned the sofa over but was soon back to thinking angry thoughts towards John.

Mickie slid down the nearest wall her back touched and slid down it and sobbed, the pain she felt in her heart was unbearable, all she wanted to do was curl up and just be on her own. She didnt want peoples pity, she didnt want to be told things would be ok when she wasn't sure they were going to be. Mickie didnt care if people thought she was over reacting to something that she new nothing about before she had lost it, mickie new the reason why she was so upset about loosing the baby but she wouldn't tell anyone that, it wasn't there business.

* * *

><p>Maria opened her hotel room door she shared with melina and her eyes widened "what the hell happened to you?" she said dragging John into the room<p>

when melina sore him she shot up "I'll get a first aid kit"

"im fine" John said sadly sitting down touching the cut below his eye that was pouring blood down his face.

"john" maria said moving his head to see "what happened that's really deep"

John sighed "it's not her fault"

melina opened the first aid box and handed maria some pads to soak up the blood

"her?" maria questioned

"mickie" John said softly

"mickie did this to you?" melina said not wanting to believe it, she'd known mickie years and not once did she ever think she was capable of something like this

John nodded "she's going through a lot, she's not herself right now"

"still John that doesn't give her the right to do this to you, you need to go to the hospital John, it's your eye you can risk anything"

John looked down trying to fight tears

"john" melina said moving next to him as John held a pad to one "you ok?"

"she was pregnant" John said a tear running down her face "she didnt know and she had a match and she lost it"

maria closed her eyes, she felt bed for bad mouthing her friend "that's terrible John but she still shouldn't do this to you"

John wiped his tears "can you take me to the hospital please" he asked softly

"I'll drive" melina said grabbing her keys

* * *

><p>John thought he got out without no one seeing him but he stepped off the lift and there was a bunch of superstars and divas coming back from a signing<p>

"dude" randy said "what happened?" randy took the pad off john's eye concerned and everyone gasped and recoiled at the horrible sight "john" randy said as john pushed his hand away to cover it back up

"i fell"

maria and melina looked each other, wondering why he was covering for her but they new why, he loved her and he would never hear a word against her, even if she did deserve it

"you don't do that kind of damage from falling" triple h said "steph" he shouted his wife who just entered the hotel with her father he motioned them over

she took look at John with the pad pressed to his eye gently and new it was bad

"what have you done" Vince said

"he says he fell" randy said he took the pad from John "you don't do that from falling"

John took the pad back "i fell and hit my eye on the corner of a table"

"you really should get to the hospital, I don't want to scare you but it's your vision john"

"we're just on our way now" melina said politely

"Sam" steph called out and randy's wife appeared

"yes boss" she said

"boss?" randy questioned

"oh hasn't she told you, she's my new assistant"

randy raised his eyebrows

"what? Cant your wife want a better job for herself now"

"yes, it's great" randy said kissing her "go on, get, assis-ti-cating?" he said unsure if that was even a word

"that's not a word" Sam said

"whatever" randy said like a teenager


	60. don't bad mouth her

John was sat on the hospital bed registering what the nurse just said to him.

Maria and melina came into his cubical with sympathetic smiles "hey" maria said softly

"what did she say?" melina asked

John looked up at them

"Jesus" maria said shocked at how much his eye had swollen up.

"she um, she said she doesn't know whether there'll be permanent damage to my eye or not until the swelling goes down in a few days so she can look in it"

"you cant let her get away with this john" maria said "she has done serious damage"

"have a heart maria she's just lost a baby, she doesn't know what to think or feel, she's just lashing out at people who are closest to her" John said

"look im sorry she's lost the baby I am really am you know what mickie means to me but you also mean a lot to me John, I cant justify it" maria said

John sighed

"you know im right" the nurse came back in to stitch the wound under john's eye "we'll be outside" maria and melina left

* * *

><p>John was sat in the car on the way back to the hotel it was now dark out John just stared out his passenger side window, he wondered how him and mickie went from loving the bones of each other to him visiting the hospital because she had physically hurt him. He never thought there relationship would turn violent, if a man had done this to John he wouldn't of hesitated to find them and be physical back but all John could think about was the fact he was in serious pain which the pain tablets didnt even touch the pain and that he didnt know whether after today he could ever see himself with mickie again.<p>

John was scared. He was scared if they didnt break up he may retaliate next time, and he wanted to stop that from happening before they ever got in that situation.

* * *

><p>John was in maria and melina's hotel room with them telling randy Sam and eve what they new about how his eye came about.<p>

"she's lost it im telling you" maria said

"can you just shut up" John softly

"what?" maria asked

"shut up" he spoke softly "i don't want to hear another bad word about her, we've just lost a baby for god sake, like I said before have a heart"

"and like I said before, I get that and im devastated for you but that doesn't condone what she did"

John looked at maria "i don't care, give her a break"

"give her a break?" maria said getting angry "give her a break John she through a picture in a frame at you and the corner nearly went into your eye she could cost you your vision your career and you want me to give her a break, now im sympathetic just as much as the next person to your and hers situation but there has to come a point when you just wake up and realise that it was wrong no matter what the circumstances"

"surely its my decision whether I hold a grudge or do something about her assaulting me"

"and surely its my decision whether I hold a grudge"

"you can, just don't bad mouth her around me ok, no matter what she's done I love her and that's not gonna change just because when she was going through a hard time she threw something at me"

"what about the next time?" maria asked "what about the next time something happens and she does more damage, John you don't even know if you'll have sight in your eye when it heals and the swelling goes down"

"we'll cross that bridge when it comes to it" he said calmly

"ok I think we should just, drop this, for now" Sam said "granted she did wrong but people handle grief differently and she needs us now more than ever whether we agree with what she did or not"

maria folded her arms "way to make me feel bad Sam"

eve tried to calm the situation and divert the conversation into another direction "when's alanna coming back" she said

Randy quickly caught on to what she was trying to do "next Monday at raw, she's having fun with my parents right now and then tomorrow there taking her to Sam's parents who will bring her to raw"

"oh cool" eve said "bet she gets spoilt"

randy chuckled "yeah she often comes back a little chunkier where she gets all the sweets and chocolate she wants"

eve smiled "aww"


	61. leave me alone

Mickie was sat on her bench in the locker room on the Monday, she got there earlier than everyone else, she hadn't spoken to anyone for nearly a week, she only came out her room to eat when she was sure everyone would be back in there rooms sleeping.

She just couldn't cope with people's fake sympathy or fake worry at the fact she's not been around. Mickie had no clue the damage she did to John when she through the picture in the frame at him and stormed to the bathroom leaving him behind and because she didnt know that, she wondered why John hadn't come to see her or even try to make contact.

She was snapped out her thoughts when she heard the divas laughs poor into the locker room she pulled a leg up to her chest and put her hat on as if to say don't talk to me.

She noticed the laughs stopped when they came into the locker room clearly noticing mickie, she felt someone sit next to her.

"where have you been" the voice of eve spoke "ive not seen or heard from you in a week mickie"

"clearly feeling sorry for herself" maria said in a spiteful tone, mickie wont lie that hurt, she even felt her heart twang with pain.

"maria" eve said

"look mickie im sorry you lost a baby I really am but it's hard to be sympathetic towards you when you assault john"

"I've never touched john" mickie said looking up taking her hat off

"no the picture in a frame you threw at him did, he could loose the sight in his right eye because of you"

Mickie just stared at maria shocked but her look was more of a blank one and it came across as if she didnt care.

"dont even care do you, I thought I new you but clearly I don't your a horrible women, he's best as far away from you as possible" maria said as the other divas stood by and watched they wanted to step in but it was hard to when they new she was right, all there respect had gone for mickie, the friends she did have in the locker room, suddenly hated her and mickie felt like the walls were coming in on her.

She stood up and made her way towards the exit

"mickie" maria said feeling bad

"leave me alone" mickie said her voice breaking from her want to cry

maria sighed "why cant I keep my mouth shut" she said slamming her hand against the wall before going out after her a few off the divas following.

* * *

><p>Mickie was walking down the corridor the divas calling her name but ahead was the concerned faces of Sam and Randy looking at her she went to turn back but at that point John came out of his locker room, and it was then she sore the damage she had done to John.<p>

The swelling on his eyes was the size of a golf ball maybe bigger, it was all blue and purple from the bruising and the white strips underneath told mickie that he had stitches. She was looking at him her breathing heavy and shaking as her heart ached for what she had done to him tears building up the divas got closer as well as randy and Sam.

"mickie" John said softly his voice full of concern for the women he tried to stop loving but just couldn't, he reached his hand to her to touch her arm for some sort of comfort.

"leave me alone" she said shrugging off the worried hands of her friends and going off down the corridor in a hurry wanting to cry but needing a quiet place to do so. A place where she could be alone, like she had been for the past week, she only came out her room because steph told her she had to turn up for raw or she could loose her job, apparently the board thought mickie had had sufficient time to heal from the trauma of her miscarriage but there was more that only mickie new which was making it harder to get over and to deal with, mickie needed more time, but time is what she didnt have.


	62. wanted just one person

Mickie just barged into steph's office "i need to quit" she said

steph stood up concerned for the women stood in front of her who was clearly a mess "mickie, I, I cant let you quit, your clearly not in a good place right now"

"have you seen what I did to john" mickie shouted pointing behind her "im an animal steph I need to quit, I need to get as far away as him as possible for him"

"mickie sit down" steph said softly coming from around her desk shutting the door

Mickie sat and put her head in her hands and started to cry "just let me quit steph please"

"i cant do that mickie, im not letting a bump in the road turning you to quit"

"a bump in the road?" mickie shouted looking up at the women "john could be blind because of me, don't you get that! I'm meant to love him, I love him and look what I did to him"

"mickie you were upset" steph would normally get authoritative when someone rose there voice to her but, mickie was a friend she watched her kids for sometimes and for gods sake she had just lost a baby, so she was giving her some leeway

"and that makes it alright! It doesn't! If this was anyone else who did that to your poster boy they would have been fired, just fire me"

"look mickie, you had just lost a baby you weren't thinking straight, the McMahon's are known to be ruthless but even we get peoples emotions take over sometimes, we give people chances" steph looked at the women "go get a coffee or something and calm yourself down, think about it get your head straight and if you still want to quit, we'll talk about it"

Mickie sighed stood up and left the office steph sighed and got onto the phone she new what mickie needed and it was a better solution than her just quitting.

* * *

><p>When the divas and Sam walked into the locker room hoping to find mickie she wasn't there "ill check the toilets" Beth said going to the toilets<p>

Eve walked to the space mickie had sat in since she first joined and sighed "her stuffs gone"

Beth came out the toilets "she's not there"

"we know" Sam said sadly "her stuffs gone" Sam spoke as eve sat down sadly

there was a knock at the door and John popped his head in "the McMahon's have called a meeting" he said

"there all here?" maryse questioned, it was very rare you had all the McMahon's around these days so it was a weird feeling knowing they were here.

John nodded "yupp, sounds serious" he said before leaving

"should we tell him?" eve asked

"no" Sam said "she's probably just put her stuff in her car because she's not on the card tonight"

"i hope so" maria said "i feel terrible"

eve gave her a gentle friendly rub of the arm "it'll be fine"

"im meant to be her friend and I think I tipped her over the edge"

"no, I think seeing John tipped her over the edge" melina said softly "i just hope she doesn't do anything stupid"

* * *

><p>Maria was sat waiting for the McMahon's arrival looking around the room that was packed full of all superstars and divas and she made eye contact with John at the back who shook his head. Maria new he was referring to mickie not being here, he' obviously already looked after seeing her earlier that night, he had been worried ever since.<p>

Maria sighed looked down before turning to the front as the door to the meeting room in the arena opened, it was like her life was in slow motion as the door opened and she was waiting to see who walked in. She held her breathe as she waited, she wanted just one person to walk through that door and she hoped it was that person.

* * *

><p><strong><em>this is coming to an end soon!<em>**

**_7 chapters left_**


	63. im sorry john

Maria sighed when it was the McMahon family entering the room and not mickie they all stood in front of the roster.

Steph clasped her hands together in front of her "um, for reasons I wish to not go into me and my family have come to agreement with mickie James" steph nodded "mickie is no longer an employee at world wrestling entertainment"

"what?" John shouted from the back causing people to stir

"john, she had a meeting with me my family and the board and she brought things to the table and, it was things we as people not business men and women couldn't ignore"

"i lost a baby to yanno" John said getting emotional "im hurting to" it then hit John "you fired her for assaulting me didnt you" John said looking at Vince

"it wasn't my decision" he said

"of course it was your decision"

"mickie asked for her release, she felt it was for the best" he said calmly

"for who?" John asked

"mickie, she's going through a difficult time and she wanted to be at home with the comfort of her family around her" steph said softly

"what about me?" John asked a tear rolling down his cheek "she's the only one that could possible understand what im feeling right now and she just goes and leaves me, see this, this is why I don't date" John shouted before getting up and storming out slamming the door

* * *

><p>Mickie was about to start her car when her car door opened and John leaned in "john" she said he unbuckled her seat belt leaning back out and pulling her out the car "john what are you doing your hurting me" she shouted<p>

"after everything" John said mickie then only just sore how emotional John was "after everything we've done said and been through together you just leave me to cope with it on my own" mickie just looked at him she didnt know what to say "say something" John yelled at mickie

Mickie's bottom lip started to shake where she was trying to stop her self from crying "im sorry, I cant do this any more"

"do what? Wrestling?"

"us" she said her voice breaking

John shook his head "no" he said "no mickie please" he started to cry "please don't break up with me"

"we would never work"

"we can make it work, I can do the long distance thing" John pleaded

"john your making this harder than it has to be" mickie said her tears escaping her eyes "we would never work after everything that's happened"

the divas stopped when they sore the tear stained faces of both of them randy was shocked to see John crying, it took him aback.

"mickie you cant leave" John said trying to be stern and hold himself together

"you don't get it do you" mickie raised her voice "when I lost the baby I was hurting so bad then when I told you and you cried it broke my heart that I did that to you, then when I found out what I had done to you I couldn't be here any more, I might of blinded you John, I hurt the one person im meant to love the most and I cant do that to you again, it hurts to much"

"your hurting me more by leaving" he said wiping his tears

"i cant be here any more John I cant walk around backstage like nothing happened and when ever I see you be reminded of the fact I might of cost you your career your eye sight, and I cant be here if the day came that you had to leave because you were blind, im being selfish but I don't care any more"

"please mickie, your the only women ive ever thought about settling down with and having kids"

"that will never happen" mickie said fresh tears streaming down her face "im sorry, we're over john" mickie got into her car shut and locked the door before starting her car.

John watched tears running down his face as mickie drove away and off into the distance.

"im sorry john" Sam said softly

"don't" John said walking away off into the darkness that covered the car park


	64. if you love them you have to let them go

Mickie drove off not wanting to look back in the mirror at the man she loved so much it hurts. She wiped her tears before putting her seat belt on with one hand.

Mickie as she drove thought about the saying if you love them you have to let them go, and she was letting him go, she hated hurting him and she couldn't do it again, she could say to herself don't hurt him but sometimes you hurt people without meaning to.

She sighed as the image of John coming out his locker room came into her head and all the feelings about seeing what she did to him came back. Mickie couldn't understand how she did that to him and never even realised she did it or knew she did it.

So as she drove she cast her mind back to try to remember when it happened and soon enough she remembered. She got chills down her back when she heard John cry out again in her mind she only now realised why he did that.

Mickie rubbed her face as she sat at the traffic lights she didnt want to leave, she wanted to stay and stay in the safe arms of her lover, her best friend the man she fell pretty hard for. But she couldn't, she couldn't stay because she needed comfort when she was hurting him in the process.

She couldn't walk around backstage like nothing had happened with people talking about her behind her back, she couldn't see John and be reminded constantly of what she had done to him and the permanent damage she may of caused to the man she reports to love and care about.

* * *

><p>As mickie took off on the plane back to Virginia she convinced her self it was for the best and John hated her and was just behaving like that because he thought he had to.<p>

As the plane became level in the sky mickie looked down into the darkness, only to see the street lights, they were low in the sky since it wasn't a long haul flight, she felt her heart go when they flew over the arena John would be in she looked away and got to thinking how she was going to explain to her family why she was home.

She knew they knew she loved her job, she loved it with a passion she just hoped they understood why she had to walk away, it's not like she couldn't wrestle again she just, she just wasn't going to be doing it on a grand stage like with WWE. It was probably a ring she helped to build in a school gym somewhere with only about 20 people turning up, but, if you love it, you'd do it no matter what the circumstances.

Mickie thought back to when they were about 2 months into there relationship and they were so loved up and happy.

* * *

><p><em>Mickie randy and Adam were in randy and Sam's room just chatting when the door opened and Sam walked in with John not far behind "im right" he said<em>

"_that is sooo not true" Sam said_

"_what?" mickie asked wondering what was going on_

"_She's mad because I know today's her laundry day and that means she's wearing her old lady underpants" John said leaning on the kitchenettes counter next to mickie_

"_i could check that" randy said_

"_I just, I can't believe that you think that you and randy know me and mickie better than we know you" Sam said sitting down on the sofa_

"_Well… we do, you can only eat Tic Tacks in even numbers" randy said pointing at her_

"_Yeah, what's that about?" John said folding his arms coming to stand next to randy as Sam went to mickie_

"_and you" randy said looking at mickie who shifted under his gaze "Adam ,I believe, if you check mickie's shopping bag you will find a half-eaten box of cookies in there"_

_Adam opened mickie's shopping back and pulled out a box of cookies half-eaten "your good" he said which caused randy to smirk Adam then took a bite "they are not" he said disgusted spitting the cookie out into the bin_

"_im not impressed everyone snacks when they shop"_

"_yeah" Sam said agreeing with mickie nodding_

"_Adam, how many things are left in that bag" John asked_

_Adam looked into the bag "five"_

"_ok I bet a tenner that we can name every item in that bag" randy said pointing towards the bag_

"_how many guess do you get?" mickie asked_

"_six" John said_

"_deal" the girls said at the same time after they looked at each other_

"_alright, apples" John said_

"_yes" randy said when Adam pulled out a bag of apples_

"_ok, uuuh, tortilla chips, yoghurt"_

"_diet coke" randy said_

"_yes, yes, yes" Adam said pulling all three of the items out of the bag_

"_orange juice" randy said_

"_no! There's no orange juice in there! We win!" mickie said raising her arms in victory_

"_they have another guess" Adam said_

_mickie put her arms down "ok, well we won that one" she mumbled_

"_one last thing" John said looking away in deep thought_

"_oh oh" randy said getting excited he then began to whisper in his ear "those tampon pad things"_

"_no no, not for like another two weeks" John said looking at mickie who was slightly embarrassed_

"_i got it" randy cheered "eye liners"_

_Adam pulled out a pack of eye liners "how did you know she would by eye liners"_

"_well, we used hers up last night copying my tattoos on to john's arms" randy said and the men chuckled at the memory._

"_damn it" Sam said_


	65. rock bottom

John was sat at the bottom of his bed on the floor looking at a bottle of whisky sat between his legs, he didnt know whether he wanted to turn to the bottle to block out the pain, he wanted to forget everything get away from the pain and right now this is the only way he new how.

He opened the bottle and took a gulp of it before leaning his head back he felt the warm liquid travelling through his body and he thought he could feel his pain leaving him so he drank, he kept drinking until there was nothing left to drink.

It was safe to say John had hit rock bottom, he said to himself before he bought the alcohol that it wasn't a long term solution it was just for tonight and as he slumped down to his side the energy draining from his body he hoped he could keep to it.

Little did mickie know it was raw emotion John showed her in the car park and it was all because she was leaving, he could get over the miscarriage in time, he could even forgive the eye with time because of the circumstances it happened in, but forgiving her for asking for her release and walking away, he didnt think he could forgive her for that. Not after he poured his heart out to her and she shot him down and made him look like an idiot, that's one thing John hates when people make him look stupid or embarrass him.

John cried again as he sat up straight he sobbed he just wanted the love from his girlfriend he just wanted one of her cuddles he pretended he hated and had them for her sake but he loved them. He loved having her close he loved it when she would draw little circles on the closest bit of John with her finger tip as they cuddled. He missed the stupid conversations they had on the long drives or the long days in the hotel room when it was pouring down and they couldn't go out.

* * *

><p>"<em>hey" mickie shouted "im being the hat" mickie said<em>

"_erm" John said "i don't think you are"_

"_i always where a hat so im being the hat"_

"_well so do I so im being the hat, you should be the iron, since your a women"_

_mickie's mouth dropped_

_John laughed "im sorry"_

"_yea, fuck off john" mickie said jokingly angry before turning back to the monopoly board and the four people they were playing with_

"_watch your language alannas here" randy said to mickie with his arm around his daughters stomach who was sat on his knee_

"_sorry" mickie mumbled_

"_mi mi welcome" alanna said nodding_

_mickie smiled towards the little girl John put his arm around mickie's waist as she leant forward to have her go he ran his finger tips over the skin that showed as her top rode up at the back slightly_

"_i hate this weather" eve said as she had her go_

"_i know" Adam said "i have to be stuck in a room with you all day"_

"_no ones making you be here" eve said_

"_yeah well im not leaving"_

"_well neither am i"_

"_im not"_

"_im not"_

"_im not"_

"_im not"_

"_im not"_

"_im not"_

"_ok" randy said sternly "know one has to leave shut up"_

"_ok cranky" Adam and eve said at the same time as the other's all looked at each other trying to contain there laughter_


	66. did she love me

It had been 3 month's since mickie had been released and like when most people leave the machine that is wwe it just keeps going like they were never there.

John's still drinking but he'd gotten a lot worse, he was finding it hard to cope with loosing the baby and mickie. The more he thought about the baby the more he got upset by it and therefore drank more to block it out.

John was sat on the couch in a hotel room he hadn't had a drink in awhile maybe a few hours.

"you ok?" Sam asked him

He looked up "why do I still miss her so much"

"you loved her John, that's not something people get over quickly"

"did she love me though"

"john, you know she loved you"

"why could she leave so easily"

"she left because she couldn't stand to see you hurting, she loved you so she let you go because she was hurting you"

John looked up at Sam "then why am I doubting anything she ever said to me she meant"

"because your hurting still John and, the drinking wont help"

"you've not told anyone have you" John asked, Sam was the only one who knew he was drinking

"no but soon I may have to, you could seriously hurt someone john"

"i never drink before a show"

"that's not the point, it still affects you"

John sighed "i just, it helps me forget"

"maybe you need to face your problems instead of running from them, maybe that's why you cant move on, your not dealing with the hurt just pushing it aside for it to come back again"

Alanna came out her room after a nap and her eyes widened when she sore John "jojo" she called out rushing to him

John smiled and picked her up and put her on his knee

she cuddled into the man "missed your uncle jojo haven't you alanna" Sam said to her daughter

The girl nodded

"people care about you John, we miss you, you need to get your life back on track because you hit rock bottom and there's no coming back"

John nodded "ok, well, how about I take alanna to the zoo again for old times sake"

Sam watched as alanna got excited about the prospect "ok, but"

"i know, it'll be in a few days when ive not drank for a few days"

Sam nodded "if you take my daughter out then I found out you'd drank from now till when your day with her has finished, me you and alanna are over, you can still see randy that's not my decision but, I wont be able to trust you"

"i understand" John said honestly, he did understand children were peoples world they would do anything for them, some would die for there children to keep them safe. John sighed "kinda wish id be doing it with my kid one day"

"john, your still gonna be able to have kids"

"with mickie?"

"john" Sam said softly

"i cant see myself being in a relationship with anyone else, even after everything that's happened between us, the time ive put in to try to hate her and, I still love her"


	67. let's hope he turns up

Alanna was sat on the couch looking at the door swinging her legs waiting for that knock to tell her John had come to take her out for the day.

Randy smiled at his wife "look how excited she is"

Sam smiled "let's hope he turns up"

"why wouldn't he?"

_he could be passed out drunk _Sam thought "you know what john's like he forgets things sometime" Sam wanted to believe John had kept his promise and that he would pick alanna up sober and on time. But somewhere in the back of her mind she just didn't think she would.

* * *

><p>9 o'clock came and went Sam knew he would let alanna down but the door opened and John walked in to Sam not looking to happy. "your late"<p>

"i know im sorry, but I have a really good reason why" Sam just looked at him "someone put this under my door sometime during the night" he said handing her something

Sam opened up the piece of paper "your ex is pregnant" it wrote then there was a picture of mickie outside the doctor holding what looked like a scan, but the picture seemed to be taken from far away and not to mickie's knowledge either

"where's randy?"

"he made up some lie saying you text him asking him to get alanna some sweets for the car ride so he took her the vending machine"

John just nodded not knowing what to say

"what you gonna do?" she asked John sat down with a sigh

"dunno, a part of me wants to ring her"

"and say what"

"i don't know" John rubbed his head "how could she after everything get with someone and get pregnant within 3 months"

"people cope differently john"

"oh yeah I've just lost a baby I know ill go get pregnant again"

Sam didnt have chance to reply when randy came back in with alanna John gave a sorry look in response to randy's look

"hey" John smiled when alanna ran at him "did you get your sweets?" the girl nodded smiling "ok good, you wanna say bye to mummy and daddy and we'll go"

John got to the door holding alanna's hand "are you" John started

Sam nodded "ill tell him" she said

"tell me what?" randy asked

"ill explain soon" Sam said, knowing if they mention mickie's name alanna would want her

John smiled and was out the door and randy turned to Sam "there's something your not telling me" randy said

"clearly" Sam said "come here" she said pulling to the couch and sitting him down and handed him what John gave her "he found it by his door this morning when he woke up, it's why he was late"

"she's pregnant still?" randy asked looking towards her

"still? Randy she lost john's baby"

"so you think that's another guys baby"

"it must be"

Randy sighed "what has she done"


	68. great day at the zoo with my little lady

Randy and Sam had been discussing mickie for most of the day randy happened to turn the picture over "did you know that was on the back?"

Sam looked at it then to randy "no"

"wasn't that the date John just let the call from mickie call out" randy asked

"and she's ringing someone in that picture" Sam spoke then gasped "you don't think she's ringing John outside the doctors do you?"

randy nodded "it's to much of a coincidence" randy looked at Sam "do you think she'd talk to me if I rang her"

"your one of her closest friends, im sure she'd love to here from you"

Randy stood up as the phone ringing noise was playing down his ear "hello?

"hey micks it's randy" randy said looking at his wife who was giving him a nod of encouragement

"oh, hey, how are you?"

"im ok, you?"

"busy"

"look I need to ask you something"

"ok" mickie spoke sounding unsure

"do you know anything about this picture of you that was put under john's door this morning"

"what picture?" mickie asked

"of you outside the doctors office holding a ultrasound scan picture" it went quite mickie's end "mickie you there"

"um, yeah, I, I don't really know what to say"

"well do you know how it got there"

"no"

"ok" randy said softly believing her "everything, ok, with the baby"

"um, yeah, they said everything was, normal"

"ask her" Sam whispered

"and, the dad, he supportive"

"have you rang me just to question me" mickie asked

"no micks im just concerned, I just want to know what's going on"

"you think ive slept with someone else and got pregnant don't you"

"well you must have"

"fuck you randy"

randy sighed "she hung up"

* * *

><p>John was at the zoo with alanna looking at the tigers, and he couldn't help but think of the last time he was at a zoo with alanna looking at tigers.<p>

"jojo, me like"

"you like tigers?" he asked smiling towards the little girl

she nodded looking up at him

"you wanna go look at daddy?" he asked

the girl grinned and nodded

"come on then" he smiled taking her hand and heading to the snake enclosure which alanna would spend all day in if you let her, she calls them daddy's instead of snakes, for obvious reasons.

* * *

><p>John was stood watching alanna looking into the snake in his enclosure and he went on twitter and posted a tweet<p>

_**johncena: **_**A great day at the zoo with my little lady so far :) **with a link to the picture of him and alanna he took outside the zoo earlier that day

"jojo, hiss" she said looking behind her at him

"are they hissing" John asked bending down to look as well

"daddy no do that"

John smiled "no daddy doesn't do that"

John took a picture of alanna looking into the enclosure pointing to the glass

_**johncena: **_**randyorton she keeps calling them daddy's **with the link to the picture he had just taken

* * *

><p><strong><em>the next chapter is the last<em>**

**_ive left it open for a possible spin off story_**

**_which id love for people to do, if you do, send me a link, i'd love to read it_**


	69. i want to be there

John was in the orton's bathroom helping alanna get the face paint off her face "me no wanna" Alanna whined as John cleaned her face

"daddy's orders im sorry" he said with a small smile

"mickie" John heard Sam said surprised John looked in the mirror and he could see into the living and sure enough stood there not looking impressed was mickie

"where's randy?" she asked

"um, babe" Sam called out not looking away from mickie

Randy then came into view in the mirror

"you wanna ask me questions have the balls to ask me face to face not over the phone"

Randy sighed "i didnt mean to offend you"

Mickie looked at randy, he seemed genuine "i know what your thinking, this picture you mentioned, I never put that picture under john's door nor did I get anyone to" Mickie took the picture randy "does it look like I know that pictures being taken"

"no" randy mumbled

"use your brain randy" she said

"what's going on mickie, if you say you've not slept with anyone else we'll believe you but that doesn't explain the fact your pregnant"

"i tried to ring him" mickie said

"who?"

"john" she said softly looking down

"why would you want to ring john"

mickie sighed "about a month after I left, I missed a period, so I went the doctor and they said it could be because of the medication I was on because of the miscarriage" mickie rubbed her face "then the next month I missed another so they took blood to see what was going on, and in that picture was the day they called me back to tell me I was still pregnant they did a scan and there it was, my baby" Mickie sighed "they did some tests and today ill be, 17 weeks" mickie said after calculating it

"and you couldn't tell John because" randy started but mickie finished what she knew he was going to say

"he wouldn't answer my calls" mickie sighed "which I cant blame him for doing"

Alanna walked in scowling at Randy "im sorry but you cant sleep in face paint alanna"

Mickie watched as a pair of arms lifted the little girl she followed the girls path with her eyes up until her eyes met those of John's, John didnt know what to say, he heard everything but, the things he wanted to say to her just wouldn't come out his mouth

"did you hear that" she asked softly

John nodded

"well um, I have to go" mickie said looking towards randy and Sam "steph sore me on my way up here and she wants to see me" mickie said before going towards the door

"i want to be there" John blurted out, mickie looked at him "for the baby, I want to be apart of it all"

"of course" mickie said softly

"just, just, I dunno" John said softly not knowing what to say

"my next scan is 3 weeks today, let me know if you can come" she said before leaving

"you ok" Sam asked softly

John sighed "got the baby I wanted with her, shame its not in the circumstances I wanted" he said going to play with alanna and her toys like she'd asked him to do.

John took a deep breathe, this was the start of the next chapter in his life, he just had to figure out how to tell his parents a women he's not married to or even dating is pregnant with his baby.

_**The end!**_

_**:P hope you enjoyed it, I sure enjoyed writing it and reading what you all thought through the story**_


End file.
